White and Black Lace
by Lady Songie
Summary: Wish hard enough, dream big enough, and think hard enough you will be taken to where you want to be. SasukexOC and ItachixOC. Hardly romance, really. God this summary sucks. Don't like, don't read. Thank you!
1. Character Profile

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters **

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ?xOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**LINEBREAK**

Name: Sam Nekura(Neh-koorh-rah)

Age: 15 to turn toe 16 then 18

Height: 4'11.5 or 5ft. (later grows to 5'2'')

Hair: Black, down to her shoulder blades. Theres like a few short pieces that sticks out in the front of her face that never goes down. She has no bangs on her forehead, its split in the middle.

Eyes: Brown/Chocolate

Body: Average [evened out, stomach pouch etc], D sized chest...=3=..*NOT MAKING HRESELF SEEM LIKE A MARY-SUE!* Think of Hinatas on Shippuuden. C:

Personality: Spunky, loud, bipolar. Head in the clouds. Kinda der...a tech freak.

Clothing:

TOP: Red(darkish/crimson) tanktop(spaghetti straps) black sleeves with a blackish leather buckle straps[like a belt] on the upper part where it holds.

BOTTOM: black skirt with red and white roses designed. front and back.(up to the lower part of my thighs), with black fishnets underneath that go up to my knee.

FEET: Black sandals

Extra: Necklace with Uchiha sig.(The red/white fan). C:

Her Konoha headband is on her waist like a belt

Kekkei Genkai: Art of Shadows. The ability to use her own, or a persons or object shadow. The darkness itself is a shadow, and is therefore a huge black hole for her to use. She can use it as if it were water, slip into it, appear in any part of the shadow, or another shadow. Without light, this obviously cannot be done, unless in a dark room.

Element: Fire

Ranking: Genin (Later obtaining anbu by Shippuuden)

Style: Genjutsu and Taijutsu

Name: Jemry(Jem) Kurosawa

Age: 16, to turn to 18-19

Height: 5ft to(later) 5'4''

Hair: Black/dark brown, blond bangs, (think of scene hair styled) but not poofed/teased up so much. Its flat. Down to her middle back.

Eyes: Brown

Body: Skinny, but with a small pouch(like Sam) B sized chest..

Personality: Kinda like Sam, but with a more relaxed aura. She's afraid of REALLY AFRAID. She's a huge k-pop fan

Cliche! But instead of red it's a navy blue.

FEET: Black sandals

Extra: Nose piercing(a small stud) on her..right side C:

Konoha Headband on her right arm.

Kekkei Genkai: The Control of Elements

Element: Air

Ranking: Genin(Later a jounin teacher in shippuuden)

Style: Taijutsu, and slight Ninjutsu.


	2. At the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters **

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ?xOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! This is a story based off the characters of ME and my friend JEMRY. Whatever is mentioned, our appearances, the items named, we actually do have. Everything written here is basically a paper copy of us. **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Don't flame because I made a fanfic of me and my friend. Because we have our own typical imaginations. And don't go yelling at how I should go post on quizilla. Well. ONE I DON'T LIKE QUIZILLA!. Two! I prefer , and plus many OTHERS have done similar to same ideas as my own. Goddamn.**

******EDITED 11/20/12 MINOR OR MAJOR CHANGES!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. At the Beginning**

* * *

"Dude." A rather short, slightly annoyed young girl said in a monotone voice. She stared at the stars on the 58th floor, rooftops of a building. She was just amazed at how wonderful the sight is from this time and area where she stared at the sky. The city lights were always bright when you tried to stargaze from here, blocking out the faint lights of the stars above. But from this high, they were somewhat visable to her eyes.

"Dude Sam. We should probably get going." Another rather short girl, with flat hair, with bangs cut in the front and dyed blonde, suggested as she, the more worried type, stared at her imported online bought phone, staring at the time. It was 9:45pm. They would miss the bart(train) if they didn't get to the station fast.

"But dude. Jem. Look." Sam pointed up at a bright blinking star. Then a shooting star shot across the lighten up nightsky. Jem, aka Jemry, and Sam, looked at each other, then back up at the sky. Sam smiled as she wished aloud,

"I wish we could go to any anime of our choosing and be involved with their storyline, and mess everything up because that's what we're good for!" She wished, smiling and closed her eyes, focusing her everything on the wish. Jem had wished the same, but quietly to herself as she closed her eyes.

Sam was the more anime-infested one of the group. She was constantly either watching a new show or reading a new manga when she can compared to her friend, and she remembered when she and Jem and another of their friends were looking at Naruto profiles at a local bookstore.

_Several Weeks Before..._

_"Oh my god!" Sam yelled as she flipped through the pages of a Naruto fanbook. She looked at the profiles. _

_"Jem! Dude! Sasuke was my goddamn height in the original fucking series..." Sam stated, her eyes focused on the fanbook before her. Her friend only laughed as she continued to look at the small screen of her laptop. _

_"Sam, look up when he is in shippuden." _

_"But..it ain't in here. Check online!" _

_Jemry quickly opened up a tab and typed in 'Sasuke Uchiha profile'. Many searches popped up on google, but she clicked on only one._

_"What the hell! He's 5'5''!" Sam shouted, throwing herself back onto the floor and lying on her jacket as she groaned. _

_"Fricken Naruto characters are small then..." Jem stated and they both busted out laughing, people turned to look, but they hushed up and went back to listening to 2NE1(korean band)._

_End of Flashback_

"Alright. let's head back." Sam grinned as she started to head towards the exit from the rooftops, there was a soft breeze that brushed her cheek. She turned to look up, clouds from nowhere now gathered to the center of the sky, from where she looked at it, it looked as if its only hovering only that tower they were on. The clouds swirled until it made almost like a donut, revealing a bright white moon with stars glistening. Then, a beam of light landed on the two girls.

"What the fu-!?" Sam shouted as she looked over to her friend, reaching for her hand. Jem shrieked as she and Sam were being levitated into the air, they were going higher and higher until they were completely submerged in nothing but a bright light. For a while, it felt as if she was half asleep. Conscious, yet unaware of what her surrounding was. All she knew for certain was that warmth enveloped the two until their backs hit something hard, the her mind went blank.

* * *

Sam fluttered her eyes. Her head was aching, and when she pushed herself up from the ground, she felt the head rush.

"Ugh.." She groaned as she held her head and looked around. She was surrounded by stars, space. Earth was nowhere near her though. No planets either. Jemry was laid next to her, finally gaining conscious. She groaned as well to the ache in her head.

"Where are we?" She questioned as she and her friend stayed sitting. They looked down and noticed that there was a path that was a soft, pastel colored light, below it was almost like those video games where it was some sort of fairy dust that fell down. But you couldn't fall down. How cliche was that?

"I have no flippin idea...but it reminds me of Final Fantasy." Sam smiled as she stood up, helping the other girl up.

"Hey Jem? What if this is it? We're either dead or we're going to live in another world!?" She smiled as she looked at the endless path. Was there any end to it?

"Dude...that's fricken AWESOME!." She looked down the path as well.

"Race you!" Sam smiled and turned on her airwalk pink shoes, and dashed down, Jemry following her.

* * *

For about a few hours now, the two mysterious girls wandered through the forest. The strange dust path had led them through a bright light, and before they knew it, they appeared in some woods, and when they turned, the entrance was gone.

It was around 4pm or so, according to their phones, but last time they were at home, it was 9.

"Is it me or do I feel...more...lighter? Like I can do ANYTHING I wanted to like in the animes. Ya know, jump the trees or fall dramatically." She said, as she jumped a bit, and kicked a tree, leaving a dent in it.

Sam, the shorter one of the pair, was the one who was up to date with Naruto Shippuuden. Although she skipped about 100-something episodes, she got the main points of it, and was at the last episode that aired. She was one the anime freak, watching various types, as well as a fanfiction writer amateur as well as a yaoi fanfiction amatuer writer. She quite a little perverted person...as well as emotional...

Jemry, on the other hand, was a fan of Naruto but wasn't so into it as Sam was. She was more focused on the Korean culture and styles nowadays, but she still watched anime when she could or in her spare time.

From where they were they could see the two gates of Konoha up ahead. The two girls squealed like fangirls as they ran through the forest.

The feeling of running was lighter than it was back at home. In this world, it was easier, breathing was easy as if you were jogging or evening walking. She didn't feel entirely lazy as she did before, and she wanted to try something.

"Jem watch this!" Sam suddenly leapt up into the air and landed on a tree branch, she started to run in the treetops. "Holy mother of god...my boobs don't hurt when I run OR jump!" She declared happily.

"Sam! Oh my fuckin god! Be careful!" She laughed but also warned in a motherly like voice. Then she heard the scream of the tree-monkey-wannabe girl above.

Sam nearly stepped on a rather large spider on the tree and immediately pulled herself back to fall down several feet from the tree, and landed on her bottom. She wanted to cry because of the pain but before she did, she blinked.

It didn't hurt as much. It hurt, but not as much as she expected.

"Dude? You okay?" Jem asked as she helped her friend up. She just nodded her head.

"It doesn't really hurt when you fall...I don't know man. Is it because we ain't from here or because that's just how this world is. I'll never get it." She groaned.

The two stood infront of the opened gates of Konoha. It was just like the pictures, anime, and manga. Before they could walk in though, two guards stopped them.

"Hold it! Where are you from?" The men ogled them, and their clothing, Jem, too really nervous to say anything and Sam only blinked until she started,

"I NEED AN ADULT!" She pretended to cry on Jemry's shoulder. The two men raised a brow.

"Uh..Hey.." They started and Sam turned around and smile.

"Just kidding. I'm sorry, we're not from around here. We were told by a passerby that the Leaf Village was the closest village for miles so we were wondering if we can possibly stay here and become ninja!" The girl smiled as she punched the air above her, she linked arms with her friend.

"Right...well we'll have to take you to the Hokage." The man answered as one stayed behind and Jemry followed.

"Hell yeah! BELIEVE IT!" Sam shouted as the man looked at the other one.

_"That's something Naruto would say.." _The ninja thought as he led the girls through the town to the Hokage.

* * *

"I wonder who the Hokage is..." Sam whispered in her friend's ear.

"I know right?...because then..I think that we are in the exact time plot. The exact anime."

"Right. And if Tsunade is the hokage, then that means this series will be ending soon to the 2 year jump and shippuuden..."

They were seated in front of the office, as the man left. They were to wait until they were called in.

Twenty minutes pass and word.

"Fuck dude. This anticipation is bugging me. I want to know who it IS." Jem complained as she looked down at the feet, covered by flats.

"Chill man. We'll get called in-"

"You two may enter." An anbu, from out of freaking nowhere, appeared, then disappeared.

"...Eventually." Sam smirked as she nodded to Jemry, and they both went into the office.

Looking down at the papers, and reading, was the queen of fricken boobs, the almighty medic blonde herself: Lady Tsunade.

"Sit." She commanded, and they obeyed, somewhat scared of the woman's presence.

"I heard you wanted to become ninja and live in Konoha?" She lifted a brow as she rested her chin on her intertwined fingers.

The question wasn't serious. Actually, it was somewhat a surprise she wasn't interrogating the hell out of two. Certainly not anyone can come to the village and ask to be a ninja...it just wasn't natural! You just do it!

Sam looked at Jem, who looked back. Jem motioned for her friend to speak for them.

"That's right, Lady Hokage."

"Well not anyone can become ninja...where are you from?"

"Well...we aren't entirely sure...see...uh.."

"The Akatsuki attacked us!" Jem blurted out. Sam, casted an evil why-the-fuck-did-you-do-that glare, and gave a slow nod, agreeing with her friend's statement.

"They have?" The hokage questioned, interested.

"Well...that's what the villagers screamed. We got away...our parents were burned in a fire...and uh...we've been on the road for days now.." Sam looked down. She tried to keep herself calm. Relaxed, yet somewhat alerted and saddened to the fact her supposed 'family' died.

"I see...what are your names?" She asked.

"My name is Jem Kurosawa."

"And I'm Sam Nekura"

"Well welcome, Sam and Jem, to Konoha. As for you both becoming ninja...do you have any powers at all?" She raised a brow, hopefully to hear something spectacular. She frowned when neither of them answered.

"Well...we weren't ninjas back at home...so...we don't know what we are really capable of.."  
"But perhaps we can train to find out?" Jem suggested

_Good going Jem! _Sam thought as Tsunade pondered the idea.

"I guess so. But report to me immediately when you discover it! I'll have Iruka evaluate you."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." They both bowed and were dismissed.

Tsunade had assigned them a shared apartment in the housing district, which wasn't so bad, so they quickly left the Hokage building and headed towards there. Their new home.

"Jem?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I fucking love anime dude."  
"Same. Hope we don't die."  
"Well think about it. We'll meet Iruka, WHO SAVED NARUTO BYTHEWAY! And we'll simply ask to be put on team 7 and we'll kick it off from there. Let's just hope we don't have to do the bell thing."  
"That would piss me the fuck off man.." Jem grumbled.

"Well then...why don't we go off and meet Iruka, shall we?" Sam lifted an arm out, and Jemry took it.  
"We shall!"

"Konoha, watch out! The two most awesome-tastical girls are here to kick the Akatsuki's ass!-"  
"EXCLUDING ITACHI!" Jemry squealed.  
"Excluding a weasel! And possibly a blonde! And here to save the day!"

Sam laughed and halted for a moment before she looked at her friend.

"Hey Jem?"

"Yea?"

"Don't mention Itachi to Sasuke. You know that he'll go OH-MAH-GOD HOW YOO KNOW ITACHI!? yadda yadda yadda." Sam used her hand as puppet to imitate him.

"Ahaha! Alright but hey, you know how you basically know what's gonna happen right..?"  
"Yeah?"

"You could say you see the future...or something.."  
"I could. But if the story changes then EVERYTHING changes. Then we will literally be dealing with the unexpected."

"Well...that's true..."

"But I'll probably help out Konoha with a FEW tips." Sam winked as they headed towards the academy


	3. Paradise of Shadow and Gravity

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ?xOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**UPDATE: ****EDITED 11/20/12 MINOR OR MAJOR CHANGES!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Paradise of Shadow and Gravity**

* * *

Several days into living in the two bedroom apartment given to them by the Lady Hokage, Sam and Jem sat down quietly in their new outfits they had thrown together form store bought clothing, sewing, and many other materials from their own old clothing back from home.

(I'm not going to go into the description, refer to the first 'chapter' that reads character profile for information)

"We're finally gonna train." Sam excitedly bounced out the door, waving her sleeved arms up and down. Jem have followed behind. Both their hairs were up, Sam's in a bun with a senbon or two in her hair, and Jem with her hair in a ponytail swung to her left shoulder. They were ready to go.

"Precisely, we are going to find out what powers we are capable of." Jem corrected. Sam stuck her tongue out.

"Hey Jem! Look out a seagull!" Sam pointed in the air, jokingly, nothing was there.

"AHH!" Jem swung her arms around, and two trashcans, a box of old cabbage flew right by them. Sam duck down before she was hit by the sudden gust of wind.

"Holy shit!" Jem, amazed at what just happened looked at her hands, and in the air.

"Gee wilikers batman!" Sam joked as she got back up, and dusted herself off.

"Fuckin shit man! That's AWESOME! You know what that means right?" Sam smirked. So did her friend.

"Wind powers." They said at the same time as they grinned. They dashed for the academy grounds.

LINEBREAK

Iruka was waiting for the girls patiently near the swings where Naruto usually resided back earlier in the Naruto episodes and in his childhood.

"Goooooooooood morning Iruka-sensei!" Sam chirped as the man lifted a brow.

"Good morning. You two must be the outsiders that the Lady Hokage assigned me to?" He questioned. They nodded.

"Wonderful. Well...let's see what you guys can do. Don't worry. We got all day to figure out what makes you guys special. First off...did you parents have any sort of traits? Anything important they told you?"

The two girls looked at each other. Which one would answer?  
"Well..." Jem started..

"They didn't. But I can tell what is to become of this village and its neighboring countries...I also I have visions in my dreams about the future...but they don't usually happen until years later sometimes.." Sam started(Yes folks, I do have visions in my dreams about the future. Recently they were occurring.)

Iruka nodded and motioned for Jem to go next.

"Well...I can't really do anything..but on our way here...I panicked and I think..I have the power of wind..."  
"Air power? Perhaps that's your element."

"But Sam can see the future!" She rebuttled.

"Well then, let's see your endurance , stamina, and what you can do so far. Sam, come at me." Iruka ensured her it would be fine. She smiled. _Come at me bro..AHA!_

"Finally. LET'S DO THIS!" She screamed as she ran, and used quick stepped (disappearing then reappearing) and punched Iruka in the face. He flew about a few yards.

"Oh SHIT! I'm just like Sakura and Tsunade! FFFF" She squeeled as Iruka got back up. He rubbed his cheek.

"Well. I didn't expect that. Okay. Test out your gentjutsu. Concentrated and put your fingers together as if to release from a genjutsu. Do you know how to do that?" Iruka questioned.

She nodded. Watching anime paid off.

She concentrated as she tried to focus her chakra on Iruka. Creating him in the illusion back from his childhood.

"Mother! Father!" His childhood form screamed as he was being taken away. Then to where he laid by himself, thinking at night.

Suddenly the imagery in her mind vanished. And everything was normal. Iruka was sweating, and his eyes were surprised, possibly shocked from reliving that experience.

"Your genjutsu...was hard to break out of. I had a hard time struggling." He explained.

Sam was marked as a taijutsu and genjutsu skilled level. Her ninjustsu definitely sucked but what was her element? She would probably find out later.

As she rested under the shade, sitting on the swings just as Naruto did, she watched her bestie go next.

"Alright Jem. Test out your skills." She nodded and jumped at him and attempted to land a punch. She hit him just as hard as Sam did. She moved somewhat a bit slower though that Sam's speed, according to Iruka's observation.

"Okay..you're a taijustsu user as your genjutsu." Jem did the same handsign and concentrated. The genjutsu was broken out of immediately. She wasn't a genjutsu user? So she's GOTTA be a damn ninjutsu user. LUCKY! Sam would've been all three...but she couldn't remember handsigns like THAT to save her life. She sighed. She knows how to do shadow clone and multi-shadow clone jutsu thanks to the anime and handbooks and several YouTube videos in slow motion. But she wanted to use something dark...

Jem then, out of the blew, waved her hand and fire came out and hit the grass. She panicked, but before Iruka could really do anything, she threw her hand down and water, from out of thin FRICKEN AIR, took the fire out.

"Okay what the hell was that? What are you now Jem, the avatar?" Sam joked and her friend only made a face at her.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to go and save the world because ya know, Konoha used to live in harmony..."

"Then everything changed when the fire nation attack." Sam mocked, reciting the opening from the show back home. When Iruka stared at them strangely, they immediately shut up, and Sam went back to swinging on the swing.

* * *

The sun nearly started to set as the two stood before Iruka.

"The results will be reported back to the Lady Hokage." Iruka smiled as he looked down at the sweating teenage girls. Suddenly, when Iruka's shadow was under Sam, she fell into the darkness of it. Jem screamed, and Iruka panicked.

Sam reappeared in the shade of trees. Surprised, and somewhat shock.

"What just..happened..?" Iruka questioned. She shrugged.

"I didn't handsigns..and I felt slightly powerful doing that." _Perhaps it's my kekkei genkai? I won't question it but wouldn't I have parents that had powers?_

Sam shook her head as she walked back to the pair. She did it again and stood over the shadow. She focused herself to not submerge into the darkness. She was to pretend the feeling of the ground would give out, and she did so. She fell into the darkness, and reappeared in Jem's shadow this time. She had the choice of where to reappear again. She just had to concentrate on where to be! She squealed.

"Hm...That was very strange." Iruka stared at Sam before he snapped out of his daze.

"I'm going to report to the Hokage. You two may do whatever you wish." He smiled and poofed out.

"I believe that we are going to be major badasses in this world." Sam started as they turned on their heels. They began to walk out of the forest.

"Right? At least we're not going to go through the Chuunin Exams." Jem sighed in relief, her friend agreed.

"I don't want to deal with fuckin Kabuto's bitch-like personality or the indecisive sex-gender Orochimaru." Sam stated randomly, in which her friend chuckled.

"But that means that Sasuke will go through the curse mark and stuff. He'll still end up leaving." Jem reminded her.

"Not if I have something to do with it. How about we get some dango?"

"Eh no thanks. My feet are KILLING me, so I'm going to take a bath, eat something, and sleep. Oh yeah, does your phone work by the way?"

Sam tilted her head.

"I didn't check. Let's see." She stuck her hand down her shirt as many people (mostly men) turned to look at her, seeing what she would whip out. After taking out her phone, many people began to retreat back into shelter.

"Weirdos...but yeah. It does work, but I didn't lose any battery."

"Neither did I."

"That means... I HAVE MUSIC! FFFFF" She spazzed as she bumped into someone. She nearly fell until someone caught her wrist.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Sam yelled as she looked up to see a familiar blonde.

_ .God. It's...it's..__._

"Hey I'm sorry about that!" The blonde said.

Sam's POV

"Sorry about that!" Naruto released my wrist and I was just in freakin shock. "It's.."

I couldn't say anything. I was just so THRILLED to meet the kyuubi! Naruto! It's him! The one who kicks Pein's ass in Shippuuden! For a moment I was just in awe at remembering the battle they had, and the tragic moments that happened until a hand waved infront of my face.

"Huh? OH! It's my fault. Sorry for bumping into you Naruto!" I was totally blushing. Not because I was embarrassed but how excited I was and how this really is happening. He just lifted a brow.

"Have we met?" He questioned.

"Uh..no...your just well-known from where I come from! Don't worry! You're going to become a great hokage." I smiled as I pulled Jem away. "Take care!" I shouted as I left behind a confused blonde.

* * *

"That was a close one.." I breathed out. Jem was tired herself and she yawned.  
"No kiddin. I'm going back. See ya."

"Be careful!" I waved down at her as she walked off. The sun was setting so I decided to take a nice stroll around the area. I haven't seen any of the characters yet besides Naruto and the older people. Maybe training? I sighed as I heard a familiar voice up ahead.

"Sasuke are you really okay? The hospital said you really shouldn't be leaving." Sakura's voice, filled with concern for the one she loved, was recognized. And there was the one I wanted to hug to death. Sasuke.

But if he left the hospital that means that this is about to mark the end, and the beginning of shippuuden and that he would leave soon. Sakura would try to stop him. I stood still, in the middle of the road, as the two were about to pass.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone. I have to train." Sasuke told her. Sakura didn't listen, but as they were about to pass me, they both went on each side of me. But when Sasuke passed, a quick flash of the Uchiha massacre, the look of despair on Sasuke's face in his younger years, and the yelling he made all those years ago echoed. Sasuke stopped in his tracks just a few paces behind me, and, almost on cue like in those dramatic animes before the episode ended, we both turned at the same time, and stared at each other.

Shock in his eyes with fear in mine.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked, and stared at me. He ignored her as he turned to me completely.

"Who are you?" He questioned. I would scream, and squeal, and I could've sworn my face was turning red as hell right now, but I couldn't do anything like that. The nervousness in my belly inflated, and I felt as if I was going to puke. But still, I was too in shock of what just happened. Oh, the wonders of aftermath after witnessing a massacre.

Instead of answering, I turned and ran towards where the sun had almost set.

"Wait!" He shouted, but I didn't turn, I only kept running. Sakura started to question Sasuke as I disappeared into a shadow of a building.

* * *

Author POV

Lady Tsunade glanced over at the patiently waiting Iruka. For about five minutes he was standing there, waiting to give her his information about the two mysterious girls.

"What is it Iruka?" She lifted a brow. He cleared his throat.

"You were right. Both girls have extremely strong chakra that it radiates of them. Sam uses shadows as her, I believe, kekkei genkai. She disappeared and reappeared using them as if they were transports of some kind...and Jem uses some sort of elemental powers. But for some reason there is a mixed aura within Sam and Jem..."

"Mixed aura? What do you mean, Iruka?" Tsunade questioned.

"There was something more to them than they give off. I was also told by Jem that Sam could see the future. Probably of Konoha." He explained. Tsunade was interested as she nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright. They'll be their own team and Kakashi will look after them."

"But he already has squad 7!" Iruka reminded her. She sighed.

"Then I guess he will take on two teams or one giant one. I could separate them...But let's see how well they do together." She assured him, and Iruka was dismissed.

* * *

Sam returned to the apartment that night, changed out of her clothes and locked the door to her room. The large window next to her bed, which had a sill that was slightly above her bed, was left covered with dark curtains. The tiresome girl plopped onto the bed. Trying to forget the memories that replayed over and over again in her head. The echoing of Sasuke's scream. She wanted to just forget! That was her problem back at home when she watched horror films.

She always had the most disturbing, scariest sights of the monsters in her head. She never could get them out, and always had a feeling that in the dark they would kill her. Or scare her. Sam trembled until she eventually fell asleep. Without knowing a figure watched over her.

_Sweet Dreams. _


	4. Deceased Team

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**REVISED 11/20/12**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Deceased Team**

* * *

Silently the clouds drifted by. Sam had just finished her daily routine and decided to lay on the grass, watching the clouds. So far in Konoha it had been everything she planned it would be. Everything she read in fanfiction, it was almost the same thing. She could already guess what would be next. She would be put on Team 7's team, train. And fall madly in love with Sasuke right? Happy ending!? No. She knew it wouldn't be like that. Someone would be after her. She could just feel the pressure on her gut of nervousness as she closed her eyes.

_The replaying of a memory like that won't get the hell out..._She thought as she sighed. The Uchiha massacre was different online and on TV compared to when you actually see it yourself as if you were Sasuke re-living the horrid attack of the Mangekyō sharingan. Hell, it was even scary for her to go through it. The white stained ground of the black, white outlined memory. _Just like the anime..._ Sam placed her arm over her eyes. She didn't miss home and she wondered if she should. She had everything perfect somewhat. She was an okay artist; grades were fine, no family issues and everything. Yet she didn't miss any of that. The excited feelings she had when watching a new episode or any episode of her animes no longer could satisfy her compared to actually living this life. She was just relieved to have had left that world...but what if they were to take her back?

Of all the times she knew she was knocking on wood just thinking of that question.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!(Kage bushin no jutsu!)" A voice in the distance shouted, the birds flew out into the blue skies, as if they were frightened by the noise.

"I know that sound...can it be?" Sam hurriedly pushed herself off the grassy plains and ran into the small forest, pushing branches out of her way, and nearly tripping over roots.

"Fuckin forests man! I hate them!" She cried out as she finally reached a small clearing.

In the middle was the famous kyuubi: Uzumaki Naruto(Or vice versa) along with his sensei, Jiraiya.

"Wow..." Sam whispered, as she stood, staring blanklessly at the two who were still unaware of her presense.

Jiraiya's white hair bobbed up, the sense of an imense chakra. His attack instincts lowered, seeing that it was someone from the Leaf Village.

"Who goes there?" He called out. Sam started forward.

"Just a person who is absolutely someone's fan!"

"Aw...well I didn't know a pretty lady like you would be reading my-" He was cut off.

"No! Not that!" She shook her head as she pointed her left index finger at the blonde, sweating, and on the floor, huffing.

"Him! The famous NA-RUUUU-TO!" She smiled as she crouched down.

"A fan eh? You could always be a fan of my wonderful Icha Icha Paradise series!" Jiraiya called out and Sam looked at him. She was a perverted little freak sometimes reading romance novels back at home. Always consisting of sex or more...

"Sure! But do I gotta pay?" She questioned, pulling off a puppy dog face.

"Uh..Of course not! Not for a lil lady like you." He reached into his bag, and gave her two books. "Two volumes! The third one should be out too, but I don't have one right on me, I already gave one to-"

"Kakashi Hatake?"

"Howd'ja know?" He questioned. _Shit._

"Lucky guess..." she mumbled.

"YOU KNOW KAKASHI SENSEI!?" Naruto questioned.

"Erm...I heard of him from where I'm from. He's quite popular with the ladies..." And some men. Oh how she wanted to say that last part but she knew that would mess EVERYTHING up.

"Well I'll leave you to your training. Nice to meet you Naruto, Jiraiya." She quickly bowed, and hurried out of the clearing. Leaving behind a tired and surprised Naruto and a confused Sensei.

"How did she know my name was Jiraiya?" He whispered to himself as she stared at where the girl disappeared into the forest. _What was that strong chakra aura?_

* * *

Jem was busy shopping in the busy district part of Konoha. Buying new clothes, hair products. Etc..Until she was suddenly surprised by a bird.

"OHHOLYSHIT!" She ducked under a small roof, dropping her stuff out in the open. There was a flock of seagulls flapping around. One swooped down near her dropped items, then flew away. They cried out. Jem squeeled as she still stood covered by the small roof. Refusing to move from her place. She just stared at the dropped items. People around her gave her awkward stares, and some little kids laughed. But she just was too focused on the birds that cried out, and flew around her. Their shadows almost petrifying the poor sixteen year old.

"This is going to be a rough afternoon..." She groaned as she tried to get closer to her items, only to scurry back to her hiding place.

* * *

Tsunade sipped the small cup of the warm sake. This was her second bottle today, but it just wasn't enough! This stress as Hokage was only getting started and now she had to deal with two girls she had no idea about. An awkward pair they were. She looked up from her papers, a little tipsy.

"Oh...Kakashi, I didn't know you came in." She poured more of the milky liquid into her cup.

"I've been here for the last five minutes..."He mumbled off.

"Oh...well any who, you will teach two new students who are strange are to be trained under you." She gulped down the warm liquid, and swished the cup. She was out.

"But I already have team 7-"

"How IS your team? There seems to be tension between Sasuke and Naruto...besides Naruto is already with Jiraiya, and Sakura is practically learning under me. That just leaves Sasuke.."

"And I'm training him myself."

"Then there shouldn't be any damn problems now should there?"

"I suppose not." Kakashi sighed.

"Good. The girls are Nekura Sam and Kurosawa Jem. Strange names, I know, they are somewhere around here. I'll call them in to meet with you later."

Kakashi nodded, and poofed out of the room, leaving behind a depressed Tsunade.

"Shizune!"

The woman, carrying a small piggy, rushed into the room with her heels clicking behind her.

"What is it, Lady Tsunade?"

"Can...You fetch me more sake?" She shook the bottle as her assistant only sighed, and walked out of the room. "Shizune!" The hokage was left to whine and stare at her empty cup.

* * *

Jem and Sam sat under a tree, their sandals off, enjoying the soft grass. The cool breeze of the late afternoon, and the shade from the warm sun. It was spring. Would they have a cherry blossom festival? If they did, they would both love to go. They had one back at home, but it was a cosplay session and had parade. Always crowded. Not so many kimonos, or old fashioned games.

"Hey Jem?"

"Yea?"

"You know what I noticed?" Sam started as she played with her toesies

"Hm?"

"There's no bugs in the grass. And it's more soft than it is rough back at home."

"What the hell Sam?" She laughed, as Sam laughed as well. She shook her head.

"I don't know dude. I'm just tired now. But I bet you know who we got for a sensei."

"Kakashi?"

"...bitch." Sam cursed, and then there was a silence. Then suddenly they looked at each other and laughed. Then a poof of smoke appeared before them.

"Hello there." Kakashi waved as Jem squealed, causing the other two to look at her.

"Wussup Kakashi." Sam smiled.

"You know me?" Kakashi questioned. "Yep. How? Let's just say you all will deserve to know later on." She smirked as she started to put her sandals back on.

"Okay...well anyways, before we start, let's..."

"Talk about ourselves?" Jem questioned, keeping her legs criss-crossed(apple sauce).

"Exactly. How'd you-"

"Guess?" Sam finished. People were just too predictable sometimes.

"Right...well you can start us off Sam. Talk about your dreams, likes and dislikes. The general stuff. "

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU- Alright. Well-"

Before she could start she was interrupted by a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared up, there was a loud thud.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Before I could've started, someone just had to FREAKING RUDELY INTERRUPT ME! Then I saw the familiar raven hair. The blue and beige white shorts...

"Sam! Sam!" Jem shook me but my shoulder, but I couldn't revert my eyes away. All I remember was hitting my head on something really hard. Now it hurts. Alot.

"Is she okay?" I heard Jem's voice ask. I wanted to say I'm fine, but it hurts too much. I could sense people were hovered over me. I opened my eyes, just a bit, and found myself looking at three pairs of eyes. Oh how my stomach churned.

Sasuke was looking down at me. I wanted to scream, to hug the duck-butted hair raven and scream at how much I loved him and was such a big fan. But that would make me the same as his fangirls. Would I just force myself to be with him because I wanted too?...Or because we really would have a relationship?

"Oh my god Sam!" Jem helped me up, and I held my head.

"I'm fine dude. I'm just fine." I groaned, as I looked up at Kakashi.

"Who's that?" I questioned, motioning to the raven. Jem was about to say something but I gave her the look of , don't-talk-or-else. She nodded and looked at Kakashi and then Sasuke as well.

"Oh well...introduce yourself Sasuke." The sensei smiled and he only 'hn'ed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He didn't even look at us. He looked away to nothingness.

"I'm Nekura Sam, and this is my best friend," I pointed at Jem.

"Kurosawa Jem". She finished. "Anyways..back to what we were doing.." Kakashi started.

"Why don't you join us Sasuke? Then I'll train you afterwords." Kakashi encouraged him. He knew that the poor boy was thinking about Naruto, and how he would need to get stronger too. But he needed to get his mind off of beating Naruto for a little bit.

"Hn." I tried to hard not to scream. I mean, the great and youngest Uchiha was standing right freaking before me. It was like trying not to scream on a roller coaster: freaking impossible.

"Alrighty then!" I hopped up, trying to break the awkward silence that bounded everyone. I almost tipped over though. Head rush wasn't the greatest of things after all.

"Hold it right there." Kakashi pointed at me, which caused me to stand absolutely still. He whipped out some paper. I knew what they were automatically.

"Before we do ANY training, we need to find out what element of chakra you both have since the Lady Hokage informed me that you didn't know yourselves." We nodded our heads. Then he passed out to both of us(Me and Jem) a piece of paper. "Now this paper-"

"Is from a special tree that absorbs chakra. It's rare, I'm guessing, and what you do is concentrate your chakra onto the paper. If it tears in half, you are a wind. If it burns, it is fire, if it becomes wet, water. If its muddy it will crumble to dirt, and if it is sliced in a zig-zagged form, it is lightning(I don't really know the actual result)." I explained happily. I'm pretty sure if I had a tail, I would be wagging it by now.

"How did you-" "know?" I questioned. "Let's just say I know many things about this _world." _I smiled. Sasuke, who I just noticed was looking, stared at me; the two marbles of coal staring me down like a hawk. I only reverted my eyes, feeling a smirk trying to surface.

"Right then...well, like Sam said, concentrate your chakra to the paper-"

"OH my GOD!" Jem screamed. Hell, how many times were we gonna interrupt our poor sensei? I looked over to my shrieking friend's paper and saw that it was sliced neatly down the middle.

"Hey Jem. You know what I noticed?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're a wind user, and you have the power over almost all elements. Shouldn't it burn, get cut, be wet and all that other crap at once? Okay...yeah...dumb question" I laughed. She did too, after a while to think about what I just said.

Kakashi only nodded, and took note of that. Now it was my turn.

**Author's POV**

_I've seen this girl before..._ The young Uchiha thought as he watched her. Something about her chakra absorbed him, as if a breeze on a summer day. Soothing, and too relaxing.

Sam concentrated hard on her paper. The breeze picked up, and brushed against her, just like in the episode where Naruto did the exact same thing in shippuden. A little too much the same. Suddenly, it was extremely hot.

"OW!" Sam's shout was heard, as she dropped her paper. The sheet had burnt up and reduced to nothing but ashes of gray.

"A fire element." Kakashi noted. Thanks for noticing.

"How cheesy." Jem shrugged as her friend blew on her fingers, the remaining heat still resided on her red index and thumbs.

"Shut up!" Her friend cried, and finally stopped blowing on her fingers.

"Can we train now? Pleeeeeease?" Sam begged, wanting to just test her strength out. She's been itching to fight for a long time since she never really fought before. She was always looking to get into any fight with a girl she didn't like in school with her friend Jem. They were like a duo of devils. They itched to hit the people they hated. And Sam only punched someone in the face once. Boy did it feel great.

"I suppose so. We'll try a simple technique and concentrate on your elements tomorrow. Okay?" Kakashi assured them.

"Hai" They purred as they start to learn more of chakra.

_Elsewhere in the trees from far away..._

"Fire user and multi-element user." A man with a mask over his face took note of the two girls as they trained. The young Uchiha had decided to stay and help out since he was somewhat forced to by his sensei.

"Lord Orochimaru was right about the girls." The man smirked under the black cloth, and continued to observe the soon-to-be experiments.


	5. Adventures in UchihaLand

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: REVISED 11/20/12**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Adventures in Uchiha-Land**

* * *

"Just remember to run if you hear someone coming in." Naruto reassured the nervous young girl, though she was three years older than he, she always seemed to be looked down upon like a little sister, even though Naruto and Sam were the same height. They stood infront of the main entrance into the Uchiha estate, both were in awe, but mostly Sam since she never really seen the estate in person before. Hell, she didn't mind living in something like that.

_Except there's a darker secret to this estate._

The days had whisked by as if it was nothing. The feeling of the days not dragging at all brought back nostalgia of the school days. The year would go by fast, and she would be so thankful for it. She couldn't help but be surprised to the fact it's been almost a month since she and her best friend, almost like a sister(but she claims as her wife), Jem has been in the Naruto world. But how much time has passed in her own world? Days? Or mere hours? It was like a mix of Inuyasha and Fushigi Yuugi to Sam. That's how she compared it. Time barely passed.

The new Team 7(which were named the Alienic Giraffe according to Sam, don't know why) who consisted of Jem, Sam and the Famous Sasuke, had went on their first mission a week from today, and it was a rather easy mission. Just to find a lost daughter to a family. Turns out she was with a sick old man and taking care of the poor pup that was dying. However the team had encountered a group of jounins who were, for some odd reason, were focusing their attack on the two mysterious foreigners. Kakashi had reported to the Lady Hokage of this incident and they were warned to watch each other's back.

But Sam needed a break from all this. She wanted to do something she's wanted to do since she first got here. She and Sasuke had started talking more, mostly about training and fire techniques, but they started to talk more about many other things. And after the mission from last week, since Sasuke himself had noticed the strange interest in the Hidden Mists Jounins after her, he started to hang around her more. Which she didn't mind. Her fan girl-ism had tuned down a bit since she had met the adorable raven. Hell, even she started calling him Teme from hanging around a certain blonde too much. Sadly she and Naruto rarely hung out since he was always with Jiraiya, and if not him, then off somewhere eating.

As the days dragged on, friendships were made with the most unexpected people. Sam had become attached to Naruto over time as they had hung out constantly and almost every day. They would mostly go to eat ramen and shove down at least bowls before they decided to do something else. Sam could never top Naruto's record though of nine bowls. That was a little too much and overdoing it she believed.

Jem had been trying out all of the wonderous hair-products of Konoha, and even went with Hinata(who became she became quick friends with) and TenTen, to the downtown district area that was the most bustling part of Konohagakure. She soon found out that her hair was the same as Neji's which was kinda scary to find out since he was so crazed about how everything is so destiny-controlled. Hell, even Jem got annoyed and threw her empty metal can of hairspray at him. Luckily TenTen and Lee had held him down for Jem to run away. Her best friend nearly fainted from laughing because they were messing with the characters so much. Sometimes, it was just _too_ good to be a dream.

Sadly, for the weekend, Jem and the two girls left back to the downtown and made it a 'spa-weekend' for the girls. Sam didn't mind not going. She wanted to stay, and hang out who she was friends with here. She had the raven, the blonde, the wild Doggy-boy Kiba, Hinata and TenTen of course (but they weren't there).

But the two girls that she couldn't stand were the two girls that were known so well within the anime/manga. A certain blonde and pink hair. Sam eventually had started getting into a fight with the pink head(since she was supposedly 'flirting' with her Sasuke-kun), that she almost started a fight. Sam had ended up with bruises, and Sakura, a scarred shoulder. Ino, on the other hand, she was just as bad. But more like 10x worst since Sakura was usually training with Tsunade. They reminded her and Jem of two girls who were so much like them. One who always wore something purple, and one who was just a straight up bitch, except they were friends, not enemies.

Unfortunately, Sam didn't get to fight the blonde, but rather her friend started to yell at her one day for 'holding up the line' at a store because she was buying tons of stuff(and this was the first few weeks for settling in). Jem was so tempted to throw the blonde so far, that Sam had to hold her back.

The two were already ranked Genin, and awaited to be chuunin, but Kakashi said he had something special for them to gain that privilege.

But getting back to what was happening NOW, was that Sam was going to step through the gates until she turned to Naruto who, before she spoke, saw that he had already ditched her. She sighed. "I guess it's time for Alice to enter wonderland." She mumbled as she hopped over the gate, knowing that if she opened it, Sasuke would know someone was here.

The estate/manor was large. She wondered which was bigger, the Hyuuga estate or Uchiha? Either way, it seemed as if this was a totally new village to her. But it was deserted. She walked on the sandy street, looking at the broken windows, broken down sliding doors. Everything was just wrecked. The nicks from the kunai knives from the slaughter still remained. As did the sorrow that swept over this small, isolated area. Once she had hopped over that gate, she felt the pressure immediately. Sam had always had a 6th sense in her family(This is true. I can just feel their presence, not see them). She felt souls lingering. Their sadness. They couldn't pass on. Some already accepted death, but some were sad. Angry. lonely.

"How could that teme live here?" She shook her head sadly, as she pressed on. Knowing the spirits know that she was aware of their presence. They followed her, as if she was their beaker of light to give them freedom, sanctuary.

Sam stopped at roaming the area, knowing it was just a long row of houses, nothing more. But perhaps in the backyards? Yes, of course. She could sense Sasuke's faint chakra somewhere in the houses. But she didn't need to focus on it since she obviously ended up to the house that looked the most cleanest. It was smaller than the rest of the houses, so he knew this wasn't the main house. _Of course it wouldn't be. That's where all of this had happened. _

The little raven opened her door, and looked around. She took off her sandals, and stepped on to the wooden floors. She knew that she could track dirt if she kept her sandals on, but she brought them with her just in case of a quick getaway. She looked on the first floor first. When she stepped in, it led to a large living room. There was a dark, velvet sofa in the middle, big enough for two or three people. A glass coffee table in front of it, with a large television hanging on the wall. Not really much of plasma TV, but close.

"I thought this was supposed to be all villagey-like! Why are their electronics?!" Sam cried out, groaning as she walked passed that. She noticed the kitchen as a marble countertop. A rather long wooden table that could seat six, at the most. Everything was clean. Refined. Anything else on the first floor was just a small bathroom, a closet, and a sliding door that led to a large backyard. Surprisingly, the backyard had a deck from the sliding door, and then stepping stones that led to a beautiful pond with koi fishes.

Even the Uchiha had his taste and she was amazed by that. It was time to invade the upstairs!

* * *

Sasuke had finished his training, and was dragged to have ramen with Naruto, who, luckily, was infatuated with his ramen that he didn't notice Sasuke slip out from under his nose, finished his meal, and headed towards his home. What threw him off was that Naruto tried to keep him from leaving, as if not wanting him to go back. Something was definitely up.

And ontop of that he hadn't seen his friend, Sam, all day. Nor did he see Jem, but she was said to be out at a spa with two other girls. Typical. As the raven started down the same old street he usually goes down, he started to think. It's been a week since Orochimaru's men had offered Sasuke to go with them to become powerful. To be granted the power he needed to take revenge for his clan and finally kill his brother: Itachi.

What kept him from leaving though was the strong attachment he was creating each day he hung out with Sam. She soothed his anger against Naruto. He saw how powerful he was, how even the Akatsuki wanted him. Perhaps it was jealousy that drove him to want to kill Naruto, but why was it he didn't? He was just having lunch with him, trying to restrain his anger to not let Naruto on. But he thought hard. Why would he be jealous sometimes? The dobe was his best friend. They grew up alone, yet one was admired and the other feared.

_I didn't need the admiration. _He shook his head. The faint pressure of chakra snapped the Uchiha out of his daze to refocus on the gates that led to his house, his estate. The emptied manor caused by his elder brother.

"Someone has been here." Sasuke murmured as he quickly hopped over the gate, and started towards his house.

* * *

Sam had just found the third bathroom of the second floor. She groaned in irritation.

"Which one is his room!?" She nearly cried as she opened the next door. There, she smiled. The room was rather large. A queen sized bed with blue soft covers, a light shine to them. Several sheets seemed to be under the cover which gave the slight poof to them. Above the dark headboard of the bed, that laid in the middle of the room against the wall, was a large fan, representing the Uchiha symbol. She nearly squealed for seeing such a large fan, first off. And ontop of that it was the Uchiha's clan symbol! On her left was a wooden closet, left slightly opened, revealing dark clothing in there. Oh how she would LOVE to just borrow Sasuke's clothes!

To her right was a wooden writing desk, some kunai knives on the tabletop. It was rather a neat room. There were smaller drawers next to the desk, and then a rather large window with a sill, blue drapes along with it, next to the bed, and desk(corner).

The curious girl walked by the desk, brushed her fingers against the top. It was smooth, almost like marble. She realized that this house was rather large for one person.

"Wouldn't he be lonely? That emo..." She grumbled, as she turned and left his room, hearing the click. There was only one room left. Sam started towards the final door she hadn't look behind, with her sandals in one hand, she placed on hand on the rusted knob.

"Don't open that door!" A panicked voice rang in her ears, her sandals fell onto the wooden floor and she swung around, meeting face to face with a shocked Sasuke.

"Don' . ." He spoke sternly to her. As if she was younger than him but she wasn't. She only released the knob and before he could say anything and darted down the hall and down the stairs. In a failed moment, she missed one of the steps, _curse you short steps! _As she fell, covering her face, not wanting to feel the burn of plastic wood on her skin. That would hurt like a bitch for a while.

But the hardness she expected never hit her. Nothing hurt. She was being carried and she opened one eye, and saw a tired raven shaking his head at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he set her down. She nodded. "Aren't I heavy?" She said, looking at her tummy and squeezing the small rolls. He shook his head. She pouted and looked away. "I should get going..."

"Not so fast" Sasuke stopped her as she was about to step out the door. She pretended to move in slow-motion towards the door. He sighed. "Not like that." Her plan of lightening things up failed. It felt as if she was being punished like a child all over again as she placed her sandals near the door and followed the same height raven towards the sofa. She threw herself onto the cushion as Sasuke placed himself gently on it. Such grace.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Because I was about to be taken by this wild camels that were gonna take away my liver." She smiled. Sasuke, weirded out, stayed quiet.

_That's...just too much of humor..__.__not even cute. Wait__.__..cute?_

Sasuke, looked around, nervously thinking of the world cute, and referring to Sam. That just wasn't the case. She laughed.

"Just kidding. I was...well...it was..NARUTO'S FAULT!" She nearly shouted as her eyes looked down at her crossed legs. It was partly the truth. It's just that she was the one who persuaded Naruto to join in and help her get to the damn manor in the first place and how to unlock the gate, since it was strange. She didn't know Naruto broke into the raven's house before.

"Sure it was." He scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "What have you been up to all day?"

"In your house. Looking around. I love your pond by the way." She smiled sweetly as she played with her painted toesies. "I was wondering.." She started, but when she looked up at him, she shook her head. "Nevermind."

"What is it?" Intrigued now. He could tell she was being all fidgety by the fact she played with her toes. Whenever she either wanted something, or really wanted to say something, she played with her toes.

"Well.." She mumbled. "What? I can't hear you." Sasuke chuckled as she pouted and punched his shoulder.

"Can I borrow a shirt of yours?" She smiled wickedly. "Why?" He questioned, staring at her with curiousity. She just giggled. "I have a liking to boy clothes than girls. It's much more comfortable." She started to fidget even more now.

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" Sam begged as she started to playfully claw at his shirt. He sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Fine." She jumped up and squealed. "Yay! Thank you uberly much teme!" She fisted the air.

"On one condition though!" He stated. Holding up a finger she settled down, a 'wha?!' look on her face. "And that is...?"

"Stop calling me Teme. it's bad enough Naruto calls me that."

"Fine!..can I call you something else then?" Sam bit her bottom lip.

"As long as it isn't Sasuke-kun, sure." God how he hated that damn name. Sakura always ran around calling him that. So did Ino. And then rest of the damn fangirls.

"Sa-sa!" She smiled. Sa-sa?

"Yep. Since 'Sasu-chan' sounds SUPER lame. Sasuke-chan makes you sound like a chick. . DUH." She snapped.

"Right...well then. I'm going to go train." Sasuke stood up, and so did Sam. "Can I watch?"

"You don't want to train with me?" He lifted a brow. That was a first. Usually she was the one bugging him about training.

"Nah. I'm too tired and it's_ that _time anyways." She waved it off. Sasuke didn't need to question what she meant by that time. He nodded, and they walked out to the backyard. The sun was nearly setting by the time they got out, the pink orange painted skies fitted the setting before them quite nicely.

Sam ended up lying on her side, reading volume one of Icha Icha Paradise, that she surprisingly understood somehow even though she never read japanese characters before. There were pictures(that were so damn explicit) where she busted out laughing causing Sasuke to lose his concentration. When Sam looked up, she watched him practicing the chidori for the second time. By that time he was tired. She knew that his limit was only 2 for now. Hell, even Kakashi couldn't do that many.

"Sa-sa why not call it a day for now? We've been out here for almost two hours." The girl had complained, rolling onto her back and staring up at the wooden ceiling above her.

"Hn." Was all he said as he walked towards her. Sam closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she reopened them, dark eyes stared back at her.

She squealed.

"FFFF what the hell boy!?" She screamed as she looked away, flicking Sasuke with her hair. He chuckled.

"It's late, I should probably start heading home." Sam said as she started getting back up, and heading inside along with the raven.

"Oh? And here I thought you were gonna stay and have dinner here." Sasuke smirked as he wetted a towel and got himself cleaned up. She jumped up happily.

"Really?" She questioned, her eyes glistened with the fact that Sasuke saved her a trip back home.

He nodded. "Why not? I don't mind the company."

_This Sasuke is much warmer than what they show in the anime..._Sam thought as she stared at him as he started to work on dinner.

"Are you gonna stand there and stand all day or actually do something?" Sasuke questioned as she snapped out of her daze. She flipped him off.

"Shut up! I'm going to invade your TV thank you very MUCH!" She huffed as she plopped onto the couch, and flipped on the channels.

* * *

"Jem! Hurry up! We wanna go take our baths already!" TenTen complained as she and Hinata waited for their friend as they stood outside of their room. They all had their white robes on, hair up(except Hinata), and everything.

"I'm coming hold on!" She yelled back as she whipped out her cell phone.

She didn't lost a single battery bar.

This world was strange in many ways. THe signal was strong. The battery never died. But they could never call their world without being cut off. Only each other here.

Jem quickly punched in Sam's number and let it ring.

.Three times. Voicemail. SHe grumbled. What the hell was she doing? Was something wrong? Did something happen? Worried as she was, Jem left a text to her friend, and hid her phone in her bag.

"She better fricken reply.." She mumbled as she left the room to rejoin with the other girls.

TenTen and Hinata were talking to a spiked hair blonde who they laughed with. TenTen turned around.

"Finally you came out! Jem, this is Temari from Suna." TenTen introduced, as Temari and Jem shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jem."

"Temari. What are you guys up to doin here?" She smirked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Taking a vacation." Jem answered

"W-Would you like to j-join us?" Hinata shyly asked, and Temari only smiled as she threw her arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"I guess I can." The girls laughed as they all started to be like girls and head towards the baths.

That was going to be a pleasurable vacation.

* * *

The dinner was delicious. Miso soup, rice, fried beef with cabbage. Sam was stuffed. She leaned back in her chair as she sighed in content. The Uchiha across from her had just finished.

"Hey teme?" Sam asked, staring at the cieling. She didn't want to see his face while she asked the question she was gonna ask.

"Hm?"

"What is behind that door?" She asked.

The answer didn't come for what seemed for be minutes. Sam sighed, as she stood up, and put her dishes into the sink. She headed towards the door.

"That used to be his room." Sasuke answered. Sam stood her ground. Her heart pumped heart against her chest, and all the food she ate seemed to have disappeared. She turned around meeting with the back of the raven's.

"When he didn't want to see our parents...they would fight. He would stay in that room, he used to tell me. This was our grandparents' old house." He explained. "I had my own room here as well but I was always at the main house." Sasuke started to get up, and clean the dishes.

"You're brother..." Sam whispered as she followed him to sit at the counter on a barstool. He didn't answer.

"I vow vengance on him, Sam." His voice flat, cold. She knew that was his destiny as an Uchiha. She knows what will happen if he follows down this road. "He killed my clan except for me. But why.." There was a pause. "Why did he leave me here to live? Why not kill me to?!" He was shouting now, as he almost broke the dishes. He let them go, and dried his hands and stared at the girl, unafraid of his sudden temper.

"You have yet to understand yet, Sasuke, why Itachi did what he did." She whispered. Sasuke heard it. Before he could say anything, Sam darted towards the door.

Before she could step out, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"What do you mean? How would you know?!" Sasuke questioned, his tight grip on her wrist hurt her.

"Sasuke you're hurting me.." She fumbled out of her mouth. He only squeezed tighter.

"Tell me Sam! How do you _know_!?"

"I CAN'T SAY!" She shouted. She was crying now.

She hated being yelled at. Being hurt.

But most of all she hated the fact she can't tell him. Her close friend, she couldn't tell.

"Tch..what do you mean..you can't.." He mumbled, loosening his grip.

"When the time is right Sasuke, I'll tell you everything. But right now isn't the time." Before the raven could question what she meant, Sam had left the house and was on her way back home.

_One day..._She thought to herself as she ran, her tears blurring her vision.

_One day, I'll tell him everything._


	6. Cinderella Tale Part I

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: REVISED 11/20/12**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Cinderella Tale Part I**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

So many years it's been. Days. Months. Even I can't believe it. I've been here, in the Naruto world for nearly 2 years. Through the shippuuden jump. Yeah. I still remembered everything. My home. My mother. My friends.

But all of that disappeared right when I entered this world with my best friend: Jem.

We started off as Chuunin. I remember it as if it were yesterday. We entered the woods. Entered those gates. We were ready to show our powers we didn't even know we had.

I became friends with many people. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura(that took a long time), Shikamaru, and even Kiba(just for the doggie rides around Konoha). Tenten, the Suna nins. Everything went well.

Sasuke and I had reached anbu a few months before. And we had the same squad even, but Tsunade often had us go on co-op missions only since we seemed to give better reports on those than we did with our actual squads. I grew out of my fangirl phase over him. Sasuke opened up to me. He told me of so many things that the anime didn't really talk much about.

As those would've guessed already, he didn't end up going with Orochimaru's henchmen. He found the will and power to reject them, and with a little help from Sam and Jem, he had killed them. Now he was free of any lingering doubts and could finally live on.

He wasn't a sweet-tooth. He had a weird craving for Dango though, which was fine since dango was both sweet or semi-sweet. I eventually started to go over his house more often. Even Jem, who's now a jounin at the academy teaching classes, tells me I'm in love. But he was just a friend. True, I am attracted to the raven, but he never thought of me that way. He had girlfriends before.

I was jealous then. But we were closer now being partners, and he doesn't really have much time for those things anymore. If anything, he was spending more time with me with training and discussing missions if not being on them.

"Sam!" Sasuke called out, and my vision snapped back. I was sitting in the tub. My mouth in the water as I blew bubbles. My hair was let down.

We haven't been home for so long. Our last mission was nearly three weeks, and I was totally exhausted when we got home. I wish we could just have an easy mission

"Sam! Dinner's ready!" Sasuke called out. I could his footsteps leaving back down the hall, and the stairs. I usually slept over his house just because my house was sometimes too much of a walk for me to go to. And since Jem was busy with the kids at the academy, I couldn't help but go here.

I walked out, and into Sasuke's room where I had spare clothes here. I threw on a black bra and tank-top and black shorts. I re-wrapped my thigh, since I pulled a muscle, and now it just hurts unless it's wrapped. Weird. My hair was clipped up, and my anbu tattoo was still on my right arm.

My gear was toss onto the floor. My mask of a wolf, and black and white gear along with my katana. That bastard Sasuke had two. How I hated that part!

My skills of shadows and elements improved immensily. It turned out I could control water, and fire, so Jem and I often made ice or Sasuke and I would make smoke.

Was this what it was like to have two elements?

Taking an easy step down the stairs, the aroma of beef stew filled the air.

"That smells pretty damn good." I sighed as I made my way to sit down.

Sasuke only chuckled as he set before me bowl of rice with stew taking half of the rice.

He sat down across from me with his own plate. Water accompanied our meal.

"We have to see Lady Tsunade tomorrow." Sasuke said, as he ate quite fast. We were both dying of hunger.

"Why?" I groaned, shoving the spoon of hot rice and stew down my throat practically. Nearly choking, but chugging down a cup of water helped.

"Another mission."

"What the hell!" I nearly screamed. "For the past few months we had NOTHING but hard ass rank A MISSIONS! I'm SICK of it at this point! I want a break!"

"Calm down. She said it was a B ranked mission."

Oh boy. It was probably an escort mission of someone super important. That's how the missions usually went.

"That's still a shitload of work... But fine. Hopefully it's some dreamy prince. Or someone like that."

"Or a beautiful princess." Sasuke added. I flipped him off.

"_Or_ a stupid bitch princess you mean to be all over you again?" By again, I meant the billionth time.

Every girl would be all over my partner. Whether it was an assassination, or just an escort. They would always try to get his attention. Asking if I was dating him. When I replied no, they would do MORE flirting. But never once have I seen the raven do anything more but shrug them off.

"Hn." was all he said as we ate in silence.

* * *

We sat nearly in silence. By we I meant Sasuke, Me, and good, Ole' Jem outside of the Hokage's office. For some reason this was supposed to be a reunion mission, since it was easy enough for Jem to go on.

"So Jem." I started.

"What?" She said as she looked over to me.

"How's working at the academy?" I asked.

"Easy, except for some kids who act like little brats. But I get to hit them though, so...I think all is well."

"You can't hit the students." Sasuke told her as she lifted a brow.

"What? No, Izumi told me I could!" She was nearly yelling. I started to laugh.

"Owned Jem! I think Izumi likes you. Just throwin that shit out there." I smiled, and she started to blush.

"N-No! He doesn't!" Jem blushed more and looked away. I just laughed. An anbu poofed before us.

"You may go in now." And disappeared. So much to appear then disappears. Goshdamn.

We all walked in to see something I was so pissed about, that Sasuke patted my back.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The old team was not the only one in the office. There was not only the Hokage, but a young girl in a very lavishing long light pink with golden laced dress. She had locks of gold flowing down to her waist, slightly wavy with green eyes. She had some sort of elegant air around her, and plus she smelled of carnations.

"Ah, great, you're all here." Tsunade smiled. Sam and Jem sighed. They knew what they had to do. Sasuke stayed silent but nodded.

"What's this all about Gran-Lady Hokage." Sam luckily saved her own ass, since hanging with Naruto really did rub off on her. Tsunade would let it slip, but since this was a professional get together she couldn't call her Granny.

"Right...well first off, allow me to introduce-"

"I am the best princess there is! Princess Erie of the Rose!" The blonde squealed.

_Oh God.._. Sam thought, if she was in a show, everyone could see the pissed off mark she had. But rules were rules, you cannot disrespect royalty. For many reasons, one, it was just bad manners, two, gives Konoha a bad name and thus we lose business.

"Sam..." Jem whispered, clenching and unclenching her fist behind Sam's back. Sam only chuckled softly.

"Chill dude."

"Anyways...you are to escort Princess Erie to her Sister's Kingdom hidden within Kusa(A land between Land of Fire and Earth Look it up xD), The Village of Roses." Tsunade read from the papers in her pale hands. Everyone regained their posture and nodded.

"Understood." Sam nodded.

"Remember; her safety is of utmost importance. She is the granddaughter of the Lord of the Land of Earth. Anything that happens to her would jeopardize the relationship between the two nations. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Jem smiled. So did her friend.

"Alright then, get going." Tsunade dismissed the team and their escort.

* * *

"I want HIM to ride with me in the carriage!" The princess commanded, pointing a pink pointed nail at Sasuke. Sam couldn't help but laugh with her friend. She just KNEW that this was going to happen. Sasuke was going to be the center of the attention this time.

"I don't think that's a great idea Your Highness..." Her hand servant, a very dashing young servant who's name turned out to be Leon with such a fine brunette hair, warned. She only shrugged him off.

"And why not? I mean, what if we are attacked? He can protect me" _And Hold me, and become my prince in shining armor!_ The perky princess wanted to finish off her sentence with. The two friends only rolled their eyes, as the servant only sighed.

There was no use fighting the young lady.

Sasuke on the other hand looked to the two girls. Sam only stared at him before giving him thumbs up and a cheesy smile. He only flipped her off and then she shouted, "What time!?' Jem laughed and Sasuke only chuckled.

That girl always knew how to change his attitude.

"Well then. We should get going."Sasuke grumbled. Wanting to just get over this already. The ride would be at least four days, without stopping.

"Yes! Let us depart!" The Princess commanded the driver, and we started off. It was rude that she didn't even invite Sam or Jem into the carriage. Hell, Sam was gonna throw a fit, but she didn't mind walking. It was good for her anyways and it was fun. She got to tease Sasuke as he looked out from behind the magenta curtains inside the golden and cream colored carriage. It was two anbus, a jounin, three other guards, her personal servant Leon, and the driver. Behind the carriage was the extreme lavishing pile of luggage.

Since the mission wasn't too extreme, Sam and Sasuke didn't wear their anbu uniform, but casual clothing. Sasuke wore a dark tanned khaki shorts, black sandals, and a black tanktop that complimented his fit body from the intense training of the ANBU corp. Sam wore a black tanktop, with a white one underneith, white shorts that hugged her thigh, as well as a wrap on her left leg to hold her kunai and what not. Her headband protecter was on her waist, while Sasuke's was on his head.

Each had their katanas with them except for Sasuke who brought only one. Each had a ribbon, one blue, Sasuke, tied at the end of the hilt of the handle, and a red one, Sam, same place. They were partners, and Jem thought it would be cheesy if both of them had something like that, since phonechains were out of the question. (Expect a chapter about the ribbons)

All that was heard during the journey was the Princess's Erie's admiration to the Uchiha, fascinated by his coolness, and 'I'm totally a badass' behavior, and Sam and Jem's laughter of the poor tortures that were inflicted onto the poor raven.

* * *

"So Sam." Jem started, kicking a rock along with them, allowing Sam to kick the next one.

"Hm?" She asked, looking at the jounin uniformed friend of hers.

"How are you and you're future husband?" She asked, jokingly.

"Shut up! And we are just fine thank you. We are friends."

"Best friends you mean." Jem pouted.

"Hun you're always gonna be my number one best friend. Nothing can replace that. We've been friends since...2nd grade? That's super duper long." Sam laughed. Jem smiled and nodded.

"Mhm. So what do you think?'

"About what?" Sam questioned.

"About the Princess?" Jem asked, and motioned towards the draped carriage. Sam only shrugged.

"She's pretty fuckin annoyin if you ask me. I knew something like this would happen one day."

"Really?" Sam nodded.

"A total Cinderella moment. Except she is a princess of ROSES. Did you know I'm allergic to them? Oh gosh." She groaned and facepalmed herself.

"Really?" Jem asked.

"Yeah. Weird right?" Sam shrugged. "Hm..."

"What?" Jem lifted a brow.

"I...just.."

"Just what Sam?"

"I just...lost the game."(AND YOU DID TOO!). Sam giggled. Jem hit her in the arm, causing her friend to pretend to cry,

"Shut up! You suck dude!"

"You choke." Sam rebuttled.

"You gag" Jem argued.

"You take it up the ass." Sam smirked. Jem squealed.

"Shut up!" She laughed out, but tried to sound mad.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke couldn't help but eavesdrop on the giggling girls outside the luxurious carriage. The Princess started to ramble on and on about something he didn't even care to talk about. Right now he just wanted to be with his _best friend._ If she rambled he didn't mind. Hell, he could spend hours just listening to ramble about her day. But Erie?

She was just like an Ino in the past. They didn't know him.

Noone knew him as well as _she _did. The raven chuckled thinking of his friend.

"Sasuke!" The Princess snapped at him. Sasuke, who didn't flinch, looked at the blonde, irritated to the point he wanted to yell at her. But he had to keep his posture up.

_She really needs to shut the hell up. _He thought as he only lifted a brow.

"Yes?"

"Were you listening?" Her perky voice questioned him. Oh how the distressed raven wanted to run away. He noticed that Leon often tried to make conversation with him, but alas, the girl shrugged him off and tried to win Sasuke's favor.

He sighed. The boy obviously liked the girl, yet she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"I was distracted." He mumbled as his gaze refocused back through looking behind what little the curtain allowed to be shown of his friend who laughed.

He smiled.

Ladies and Gentlemen the raven has shown emotion!

The Princess only huffed to herself, and peered through her the window next to her. Looking at Sam with such malice. She knew that that girl was trouble from the first time she saw her. Acting all cool, trying to be close to Sasuke.

Sasuke was _hers._

Jem was laughing until her gaze locked onto the Princess's, who quickly retreated back. Sasuke, who didn't notice, and too infatuated with the other raven, didn't notice the Princess until she retreated. He could tell her unsteadiness.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked. Perhaps it was too hot for her? It was Summer afterall.

_Princess.._Erie thought.._has a nice ring to it...especially when he says it..._

The girl started to daydream about mornings where Sasuke would serve her breakfast in bed, or massage her, or drown her in presents. Always repeating the same thing:

_My princess..._

She sighed in awe of the idea. Sasuke, clueless at what went through the blonde's mind, asked again. She snapped out of her daze, finally.

"Huh..Oh..I'm fine." She dreamily replied, and continued with her daydream.

Sasuke nodded, and started to fiddle with the ribbon on his katana.

_She has hers too on._

The raven thought as he quickly checked out the window to look at Sam's katana.

She did have it and he couldn't help but chuckle low.

"First thing I'm going to do when we get there, is sleep. That is my number one priority." Sam stated bluntly, and quite out of nowhere. Jem nodded and yawned.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm going immediately shower and-"

"Redo your nails?" Her friend smiled wide.

"Damn straight. I chipped off the paint yesterday. See." Jemry showed her friend the chipped middle finger. Sam flipped her off right back.

"What's that for!?" Jem yelled.

"You flipped me off!" Sam shouted.

"Nuh uh! I was showing you the nail!" Jem made an angry face at the female raven who only stuck her tongue out.

"That's what they ALL say." She replied, and they started going at it.

* * *

The trip was a rather long one. No stop but breaks for the horses, and some water.

Other than that, they arrived at the Kingdom of Roses in Kusa in the late morning, around 10 AM. Everyone was deadbeat tired, but that Princess had so much energy, she just made Sam and Sasuke, who were definitely not morning people, more grouchy.

"I welcome you to my home! The Kingdom of Roses!" She smiled and took in a breath.

"Speaking of Roses, we are having a Rose ball, and I was kinda wondering..." She strode over to the half sleepy Uchiha, who lifted a brow, as did Leon, and the two girls.

"If Sasuke would care to attend as my escort."


	7. Cinderella Tale Part II

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: ****EDITED 11/20/12 MINOR OR MAJOR CHANGES!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Cinderella Tale Part II**

* * *

Sam laid on the guest bed that was covered with a clean, cream color. It was a rather large room, with Persian rugs, decorative wallpaper, a vanity, plenty of wardrobes, and another bed across the room with a table with a tea set in the middle. She and Jem shared the room, but at the moment Jem was finishing her bath.

The raven sighed as she crossed her legs.

How dare he? Sasuke, who was stupid enough, agreed to go to the ball with that snotty little bitch. The damn blonde! (Sorry to those who are blonde xD) How dare he?

How dare _her!?_ After Sasuke couldn't help but agree, due to the fact of being 'kind' to the Princess, and since the Lady Tsunade sent a message to Sam allowing her to stay for the ball pissed her off even more!

But the way that woman swayed her hips when she hooked arms with Sasuke irritated her.

How dare she act as if she owned him?! The undying need to punch something eventually overcame her, and she ended up punching the backboard of the bed, leaving a dent in it. Jem, as if on cue, exited out of the bathroom, her hair up, and dressed in a t-shirt and skirt with boots on.

"Pissed still?" Jem sighed as she used the yellow towel to dry her hair. Sam nodded as she crawled to the end of the bed and hung her head upside-down off the ledge.

"It's like...a really bad story. Since yesterday I haven't seen Sasuke at all." Her voice filled with worried. Her fingers picked at the tattoo mark on her arm, reminding her of her partner, wondering if he thought the same as she did.

"I heard that his room is in the royal quarters." Jem said, moving to seat herself at her personal vanity and took out a bottle of red nail polish and started to paint her nails.

"Dude...what the hell. That's fuckin stupid. .Her." Her friend groaned as she heard a knock at the door, then a maid strode right on in.

"Dinner is ready." She bobbed her head and left. Sam looked over to her friend.

"I'll be down later. I need to finish up."

"Where are you headin off to?"

"Down in the town. There's going to be a group of nobles there that might attend the ball, so I decided to pick myself a date." Jem smiled as she started to blow on the red paint.

"Alright then. Be safe."

"You keep yourself in check Sam. Don't go beating on people senselessly." She warned. Sam only rolled her eyes, and then dodging a small pillow thrown at her that Jem used for her hands.

"Yeah yeah." Sam waved her hand and left the room and descended down the marble staircase.

The dinner wasn't so bad.

It was quite good actually. This was the seating arrangements:

Sam sat across Sasuke, and the Princess at the head of the table, and next to Sasuke and Sam. The rest of the family sat at the other seats.

"So Sasuke!" Princess Erie chirped. Sam only sighed to herself, slurping up her soup.

"Hn?" He only responded, trying so hard to focus on his food, and _only _his food, aside from the young girl across from him.

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" Erie, trying to make the face as if she was entirely interested only received a shrug from the raven.

"No."

_You go Sasuke! _ Sam cheered as she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Sasuke saw her, and smiled to himself as well.

"Why not?" The spoiled princess pouted

"Because you don't need to know." He replied, getting aggravated.

Sam chuckled which the Princess caught, and looked at Sam, glaring at her.

"What's so funny?!" She shrieked. Sam only shook her head and drank her soup.

The Princess, quite frustrated by the two who were practically mocking her, she smirked to herself, and drank her soup, as if she had said nothing, not even upset and spoke,

"I know what your brother did to your family, Sasuke." The woman's voice dripped with sinister intentions. She was pressing his buttons. But what made most of the people around the three nearly jump was the impact on the table when Sam slammed her hands down, flat.

"That's where I draw the line!" Sam shouted. How dare this little bitch? Talking as if she knew Sasuke better than SHE did. And speaking of Itachi like she knew him. She didn't even know _half _of the things Sasuke went through. What he tried to so hard to do for so long. Besides if she knew about Itachi then why make _him _tell _her_about his family? Stupid bitch.

"Do you have a problem Miss Nekura?" The Princess's sister had asked. Sam, growling, gripped the table cloth, and then at Sasuke.

His dark coal eyes looked at hers with calmness. She instantly calms down, but deep down was pissed inside. Sam shook her head.

"Excuse me.." She muttered and hurried out of the dining hall, leaving the nobles and Sasuke in silence.

* * *

The ball was a nearly a night away, and Sam had done nothing but either reside in her room, accompanied Jem down to the shopping area, or roamed around the castle grounds. Sasuke, on the other hand had not been seen.

Some recalled him training somewhere in the courtyard, and some say he was with the Princess.

Of course Sam was filled with nothing but pure irritation. She hated when she couldn't do anything. She couldn't take her feelings out. She couldn't attack. She felt helpless.

When she was being trained by Kakashi and Sasuke, they both repeatedly told her: _Don't let your feelings get in the way of missions. _She always thought feelings did lead people to their utter doom. That's what usually happened in the shows, and she books she read. But goodness always prevailed in the end...

But sadly this wasn't anything like that.

But she definitely was the author…Of her life of course.

A small sigh escaped the stressed anbu as she was propped up against a tree, staring at the far off gazebo that was surrounded by a small pond. The only bridge from the mainland to the gazebo was circle stepping stones. This was often her own little place away from the castle since the smell from the roses gave her a bit of a sneeze quite a few times.

"Damn these stupid allergies..." She sniffed as she threw a rock behind her and sighed.

"Ow!" Came from the bushes which made the girl jump, and have her kunai out and ready. The bushes rustled and out popped out a certain raven.

"Oh. It's just you teme." She let her guard down.

"You still gonna call me that?" He sighed as he walked over next to her as she went back to sitting propped up against the several hundred feet talk oak. The branches were like a roof over her head.

"Mhm..." The young kunoichi sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest to rest her chin on them. Her hair that was quite long, down to the middle of her back, that was usually in some sort of style was let down unusually today.

Somehow Sasuke took note of that. Knowing that she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sasuke started after the awkward silence.

"Just...my allergies from this stupid rose country. Kinda fuckin dumb that there aren't any around this field." The field was quite large to be the 'countryside' part of the castle. But what could you expect from a royal family?

"Besides...what are you doing here teme? The ball is coming up soon...shouldn't you be getting ready?" Sam looked away. She knew that the princess purposely kept her partner away from her. She knew that they were close and thought that Sam had something for Sasuke. She thought Sam was her competition.

"While Erie was picking out some dressing and getting ready, I snuck off. She was beginning to irritate me, and it's hard to get her off my back unless I make it seem as if the Leaf Village is so rude." He scoffed as Sam shrugged.

"She's such...a little Ino wannabe if you think about it." She chuckled. The raven's deep chuckle followed after.

"Want to go for a ride?" Sasuke smiled, and started to get up. Sam, who didn't have enough time to respond, was helped up, and dragged through the forest by hand by the raven.

It was as if he was eager to show him something so important, like a kid wanting to show his parents a drawing he did in class.

The two arrived before two beautiful black stallions.

"Where did..." Sam couldn't even finish. The horses were just lovely creatures that neighed.

"I decided to stop by the stables before I came to find you. I knew you would be here. And besides, we could ride across the country." He gave her a soft smile.

A smile only for _her._

Not once when the raven was with the ear-bleeding-giving Princess did he smile. Nor chuckle. It was only around her did ever do those things. Make jokes. Start conversations. Over the time of the jump the two usually got closer to each other. They would usually be sparring with each other every day. Either one of them would spend the night over at the others, or just visit quite often.

They were like inseparable twins.

"That sounds...quite nice actually." She smiled, as she headed to one of the black stallions. She hoisted herself up, (with Sasuke's help since she was a good head shorter than he) and waited for Sasuke to mount the horse himself.

They traveled alongside each other.

"What she did was unforgiveable." Sam muttered. Sasuke lifted a brow as he looked over to his partner.

"Which was?" He questioned. He could already guess what she was talking about.

"That she mentioned Itachi." Sasuke, who eventually told Sam about his past, who _gave _permission to even use his name around him, did not once cringe at the name. He only let out a sigh.

"I...I knew you were mad. How could she right..?" Sam started.

_It's like she read my mind at the time__…_The raven had thought to himself as he continued to look straight ahead at the gazebo that they were closing in on.

"She didn't know what you went through. The pain..."_ But I knew how it felt_. She wanted to say. From that first pass-by she had with him those two years ago. How her heart leapt when she watched the massacre in fast-forward play right before her. How they both turned to look at each other at the same time.

"How you felt. The loneliness..." she stopped. Not wanting to continue, but luckily they were at the gazebo and tied up the stallions in silence, and stood while leaning on the wooden on their arms. "Hn..." Was all the male raven said as he stared out to the sunset.

Moments passed by as if they were nothing. Soon the sun was finally on the horizon, and oh how it glared with such a bright sensation. The two couldn't help but be in awe.

Without knowing it, Sam had her hand on Sasuke's hand, and her head on his shoulder. Without Sasuke knowing either, he responded by putting his head on hers. It was a definite Kodak moment, so who had the camera?

"Hey Teme?" Sam started. Sasuke looked down at her, and suddenly they both pulled away, now aware of their actions.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her as she stared down at her feet.

"I have to tell you something...something that I've kept from everyone in the village. The only one who knows...is Jem." She started. Before Sasuke could reply she started again,

"Don't interrupt until I'm done please." She smiled, and he nodded.

"The day Jem and I came to Konoha long ago, we were the ones everyone talked about for dressing weird. We aren't from some village that was burned. Our family was never attacked by the Akatsuki because where we are from they don't exist." Sasuke, who looked confused, nodded as she took in a breath and continued.

"Jem and I...we aren't from this world, Sasuke. We come from where technology is practically the life; we have cars, buildings, many other devices. We have a large country, but there are dozens and dozens of others. And In my world you and everyone else, Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi. They are all characters. In my world this is all a show. Whatever you guys do is a show." She looked at him, to see nothing but his face turn a bit pale as he looked away, turning himself around.

"We were sent here for an unknown reason, Sasuke. And that day when we first walked by each other, how I witnessed the Massacre and how you did as well. As if your head was being invaded...that's because I know what will happen. I've changed the history here."

"What do you mean...you changed the history..." He mumbled.

"Sasuke...you were supposed to leave Konoha and join up with Orochimaru. You and Naruto were to have one showdown before you left fully. A rescue squad would've been sent after you led by Shikamaru if you had left. However, in the end you left, as did Naruto with Jiraiya. But in the end he left with Jiraiya to train. Sasuke you were jealous that Naruto could achieve anything. That he had powers you did not have. Powers that could possibly kill your brother...but Sasuke." Sam stood up, and walked behind him her body became a heater to his back.

"Itachi shouldn't die because he didn't kill your family."

"What..?" Sasuke started to tremble and started to turn to look at her until Sam's grip tightened on him.

"Your family used Itachi to enter ANBU status to gain information on Konoha that was hidden from the public. The Uchihas, however, were planning a coup d'état. Eventually your brother, who loved Konoha, started to become a double agent for both your family and Konoha, providing information on the Uchihas. However…"

She sighed, and Sasuke stiffened, waiting for the worst. She let go and started to step back.

"The one who ordered the attack on your family was Madara Uchiha. He, who was shunned by your clan, wanted revenge on both family and Konoha. In order to save Konoha and his dear little brother, Itachi took the worst deal he could; kill the entire clan."

"But why leave you right?" Sam smirked as she knew the raven was about to ask that.

"Yes, Madara's terms were to kill the clan and he will not strike Konoha, however he did not follow through. You came home that night, and asked who would do such a thing. He threw a kunai at you and called you foolish."

"How did you..."

"I told you Sasuke. I know what was supposed to happen. I know your back-story. I know Naruto's back-story and even things he isn't aware of yet but has a gut feeling. I know who will die and who will succeed." Sam smiled

"Itachi, however, could not kill his brother. No, he loved him more than anyone. He wanted you to be recognized by your father rather than gain all the fame. He saw how you tried to impress your father so much. How you were pushed aside because of Itachi. How he could always outshine you. But Itachi didn't want that. He wanted you to shine."

Sasuke could feel, could understand what has been going on.

"Itachi told you to grow revenge, to kill him, so you could take him out of his misery Sasuke. His death would be planned to his will for he will tell you what I have told you so you wouldn't and couldn't kill him. He wanted his death to be tragic. He wanted to bestow on you his mangekyo. The amateratsu. All the things he has to be passed to you."

"He wanted nothing...but for you to be _safe_".

"Sam..." He turned around to face her.

"How...how could you not tell me?" His voice filled with hurt. Filled with nothing _but_ hurt.

"I...if I told you from the beginning things would change. But they did. You didn't go to that snake. You stayed. We became anbu together. And what of your revenge?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You can't kill your brother, Sasuke."

"He stilled killed my family."

"They were going to attack Konoha and other countries could invade and take it while it was weak. Itachi saved everyone even if it cost him his life. This was his love for his village."

Sam, who was learned to hide her emotions for missions, and for being an anbu started to tear up. Tears that glistened were on the brink of falling.

But before Sam could start to actually cry, Sasuke took a step towards her, and wrapped his arms around her. His heavy breathing was in her ear.

"You are my best friend, aside from Naruto. We stood by each other through everything." Sam choked a bit on a sob and smiled, hugging her friend in return.

"All this time, Sam, I've been training hard to become stronger. To finally get revenge for my family against Itachi. But now I've realized that... Itachi is the only family I have left." He smiled to himself as his grip tightened.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what..?" She asked, and once he pulled away, he couldn't help but wipe her tears away.

"You stopped me from killing the only family I got left. But now, I know who I must kill."

Sam only smirked, having an idea of who that might be.

"You don't mean..." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and he smirked at her as he nodded. She smirked as well.

Their goals were finally decided.

* * *

Jemry let out the biggest sigh of relief ever. She had just gotten back from a nice run around the castle, and boy did that take her forever. She was now relaxing in a nice warm jasmine scented bubble bath in the beautiful marble bathtub. Sam hadn't been in the castle all day, according to their personal maid, and since Sam was a big girl, Jem didn't worry so much.

_Probably with her boyfriend. _She smiled as she blew the bubbles out of the tub. They floated around the white bathroom that was quite stuffy.

Jem began to doze off in the warm tub until she heard the door to their room open, and then close quickly.

"Jem!" Sam called from the other side of the door.

"In the bathroom!" Jem replied as she started to get out of the water and drain the tub.

"Hurry the fudge up! I have super duper uber importante news for you!" She called out as she plopped herself on the bed.

After several minutes of waiting, Jem eventually came out in sweats and a black tank-top.

"What is it?" She asked, seating herself as the small table that had a tea-set prepared. She poured herself a cup, and started to drink.

"I...So today me and Sasuke went to that gazebo you told me about-"

"-and you guys made out?" Jem giggled, and Sam, whose face became flushed, shook her head.

"No you perv, listen! So I...I told Sasuke about the whole...us being from a different world, and how Itachi didn't MEAN to kill his family and all that good stuff." Jem, in shock, nearly dropped the china set on the floor. Luckily she snapped out of it.

"You…WHAT!?" She nearly screamed and Sam's brow twitched. She never liked people yelling at her.

"He understands! He didn't freak! Maybe confuse a little..."

The great Uchiha? _Confused_?

Sam and Jem had an awkward silence till Jem's laugh broke the awkwardness.

"Well that's great. I guess that's one person who we don't have to worry about." Jem smiled and drank her tea.

Not much to hide from him at this rate.

There was a knock at the door several moments later.

"Come in." Jem said, and the door opened to reveal a male servant. The one that was in so much love with his Princess, Leon, came in with a tray that held a letter.

"I have a message for Miss Jemry." Leon spoke with elegance.

"Who the fuck carries a letter in a tray..." Sam whispered, as Jem made a shut-up gesture to her and Sam only replied with her tongue sticking out. So much for growing up.

"Thank you Leon." He nodded and left.

"What's it say?" Sam asked as she scrawled over to Jem, and went behind her to read over her shoulders.

"It says I'm invited to the ball as a guest of honor." She said as she read down and looked at the signature of the royal pain in the ass Erie.

"What about me?" Sam asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"It...Doesn't mention you at all." Jem, a bit surprised put the letter down. Sam snapped the letter out of her hands and glanced over it. Not once did her name come up.

"That little bitch." Sam huffed and crumpled the letter up.

* * *

"Now remember Leon, tomorrow be SURE to surround the castle with roses!" Princess Erie whispered in the marbled hallways with her servant.

Leon was unsure on why the Princess wanted to do such a thing by surrounded the place with roses, but he guessed it was for the Rose Ball.

"Yes Milady." He bowed and left to attend to his usual chores.

The devilish Princess smiled as the male left, and she headed towards her own quarters.

_"I'm allergic to roses.." Sam had stated outside of the carriage. Erie didn't care for the conversation the girls were having when they were riding towards her kingdom. She shrugged it off._

"I will make Sasuke _**mine**_." Princess Erie smirked.


	8. Cinderella Tale Part III

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: REVISED – 11/22/12**

* * *

**Cinderella Tale Part III - Finale**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It was that big that day, today. The servants all bustled around the castle fixing up banners, rolling down the red carpets, preparing the finest of dishes, and cleaning the entire place from top to bottom. Everyone was actually quite excited for this large event.

I suppose this was such a big deal in the rose kingdom if the stupid dance was called the 'Rose Ball'. Kind of pathetic of a name is you ask me. I mean, why not something more dramatic? Or more appealing at the very least and not something so…dull.

_Then again..the princess isn't very smart to begin with so…_

While the people around the castle may be decorating the castle with banners, and a buttload of roses, I can't help but crinkle my nose and finally let out...

"Achoo!" I sneezed. God my allergies were really acting up.

I knew it was these goddamn roses all over the stupid castle! I wiped my nose and eyes, seeing as I almost walked right into a pillar...for the fourth time...

"I c-can't take this an-an-an-ACHOO!" I sneezed...Again.

This was definitely _not_ my day!

I heard some snickering from behind, but when I turned around, I just saw two maids walking quite quickly towards the other way. Little bitches...

"And I want pink roses over there, near where I'll make my entrance on the staircase!" A certain voice rang. .Lord...

"Hey! Yo Princess!" I called out, the blonde turning to me, to cast me only a weird look. She walked towards me.

"Yes?"

"Why did you i-i-i..ACHOO!" Dammit! Stupid allergies!"

"Oh my! Hope you don't get a cold now. Wouldn't want you to _**miss**_ the Ball!" She gave me a wicked look, as if she knew she didn't invite me. Oh, I was sure to catch that hint of sarcasm in her voice. Hell, I did it myself almost every chance I could get but the fact that this…idiot is doing it just puts it to shame.

I only smiled through my tissue.

"Funny, I didn't seem to have gotten an i-i.." I took a deep breath. "An invitation!" I sneezed again, into my tissue.

"Oh. Well I was definitely sure I sent you one." She tried to pull off an innocent look. I wish I could just punch her through that little dolled up face of hers...

"It seems then you just _failed _to get it to me then."I smirked, my eyebrow twitching a bit like in those animes where the girls would start fights.

"Well...if you excuse me. I have planning and preparing to get to." She smiled and walked off.

I couldn't help but sniffle again.

Where was Sasuke anyways? If he wasn't with the little blonde, just where was that raven?

"Ugh..." I groaned to myself as I blew my nose into the tissue. I was wearing a rather large jacket, which just happened to be the Uchiha's by the way, and some capris and a box of tissues under one arm.

I couldn't help it! I was so allergic to the pollen given off by the roses that I was a walkin sneezing machine!

My eyes got teary again.

_I can't do this...I gotta go back to the room._

I sniffled once more and left towards the room.

Somehow I could feel someone watching me...

* * *

I was laying in bed now.

It was only 5:43, and the ball starts at 7. The sun was nearly setting, and I could hear the finally clicking of heels of the maids pass by often.

I sniffled. My nose was stuffed now, and my eyes watered constantly. I looked like a sickened Rudolf the Reindeer!

The door swung open with Jem waltzing in.

"YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE THE DRESS I BOUGHT!" Jem smiled as she walked in. She didn't notice or at least register in her mind that I was sniffling in bed under the warm pink covers.

I smiled. I couldn't let my best friend worry about me. She was going to a royal ball after all, and off to meet cute guys.

"What dresses did you get?" I asked, trying my best to watch as she took out three dresses, I sat up in my bed.

"There's this red one, blue one, and black one." They were all strapless, and they covered her feet. One had sequins, too over the top. The black was out. The blue was too many ruffles.

She decided on the red one.

"The red will really have those guys gawkin' at you hun." I smiled softly. She smiled back as she walked closer to me.

"I also bought you one too Sam." She started to reach in the bag.

"But...I can't do it. The roses are giving me allergies...and I keep sneezing. My eyes are watering and puffy. My nose is red..." I sneezed again.

"Sam." My best friend walked over to me, and gave me a great big bear hug.

"You're not gonna miss this night just because of some flowers. You gotta dance with your man!" She pulled away from me, and bent over to get the bag, and took out a beautiful lavender dress.

The fabric was silk, and there was small ruffles at the top where the chest part was. The back had a style of a corset, and when she stood up to show me, it was split open in the front, from the lower part of my thighs. It was truly a beautiful gown.

"Jem...it's beautiful." I was too much in awe to say anything else, and then I started to sniffle, and tear up. She laughed and gave me another hug.

"C'mon, let's get you all dolled up." she stood up, and helped me up. I was too much lightheaded from the quick rush, I almost fell.

"What about these allergies?" I asked, bringing the tissue box with me.

"Don't worry. I have something to clear everything up."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

_6:45pm. _

People were nearly gathering already. I stood out on the second floor where the balcony of the ballroom house was. Who knew there was a specific place for it?

The ballroom was somewhat like a dome tower. Two floors. The main floor, where the dancing was held. The second where the drinks, and lounging were at. A large balcony with vases filled with red roses was up here.I had a long dark navy coat, with a black dress shirt underneath. I also had on black trousers, and boots. (Imagine DMC Vergil, but with a dress shirt xD)

Down below was nothing but bushes of flowers, and a sea of black. The fields.

A single scarlet rose was held in my hands, waiting for its receiver to appear.

I sighed. Was Sam mad at me? Was it because after that day in the fields, we didn't speak to each other?

_It's not my fault anyways__...__That spoil princess wouldn't let me out of her chambers..._

Sasuke grumbled. He was bombarded with different outfits for the ball, and he couldn't leave the room since the maids and servants kept pestering him about what to wear. Hell, they even had his dinner served up to him!

_I hope she wasn't lonely..._

How could he think that? She had Jemry! But even he rarely saw the brunette. She often left the castle and returned with several bags with who knows what.

"Oh Sasuke~" A voice rang. One that would make any child probably whimper with fear. _Ha_.

I turned around to see the princess and quickly hid the rose. Erie danced in her pretty pink dress that covered her heeled feet. The sound of clicking gave what shoes away. Her hair was let down, and a crown with a red rose on the middle sat in her blonde locks. She was dolled up, and looked like a fricken model! Hell, someone could probably get a boner for those looks...(Wow..)

"Yes, Princess?" I asked, keeping my cool. Sam would always have a problem keeping her cool sometimes but luckily I would save her ass from messing up our missions...

_Sam__…_

"Sasuke? Did you hear me?" Her voice questioned, dripping with agitation.

"I'm sorry, Princess, what was that?" I smiled softly, trying to be kind.

"I said it's time for the opening ceremony!" She cried, and took my hand, and dragged me back towards the main floors. She disappeared back into doors I didn't notice and I just stood with the crowd.

The horns blew loudly, a brief sound.

"Presenting her Majesty...Princess Erie!" The young footman called out and stepped out of the way.

The young blonde stepped out into the spotlight. There was silence...then a loud, loud, applause.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The young princess stepped out, and started her way down the old fashion stone steps. Her heels clicked as she walked, and her dress was being dragged gracefully down. Her sister was seated already, waiting for her sister to descend fully. Beside her was her Erie's seat, and next to that seat was her personal attendant, Leon.

"What a fine beauty she turned out to be." A male's voice whispered from behind Sasuke.

"She looks just like her mother!" One of the female's voices chirped in a whisper as well.

"I heard this was a ball just for the princess!" Another female spoke. Then it was a male's again.

"That's right. I heard every year they do this ball for the next heir to look for their spouses."

There was an oooh, and ahh, for the dresses, and for the discussion about the princess.

Sasuke balled his hand into a fist.

_How dare her!? Bring me here as her ESCORT, and to be what? A suitor!? _The raven was quite upset, but once the Princess had finally stood in front of her seat, she smiled, and silenced the crowd's applauses.

"My dear people! I welcome you to my kingdom, or rather my sister's." A few chuckles. The princess smiled with her glossed pink lips.

"For each new heir to be betrothed, my family has passed the tradition of choosing a new mate. A new King will be picked tonight as my husband. As we know, we will rule the entire kingdom of Rose, once I have taken the place of my mother and father in the main castle."

_This...isn't the main castle?! What the hell!? _The raven thought furiously. He was getting frustrated each time this woman spoke. However...unlike Sam who was burst out automatically without thinking...He had to keep his anger down.

"Without further a-do...Let the dancing start!" The orchestra that was on the side of the little throne began to play a waltz. Sasuke quickly made his way to Erie, who sat proudly beside her sister.

"Princess..." He grumbled, "May I have a word with you?" The princess, some reason excited nodded, and walked with Sasuke to the side.

"What is-"

"You NEVER told me this was a SUITOR BALL!" Sasuke forced out harshly. The young princess, surprised by Sasuke's rather harsh outburst looked somewhat bad, as if a child who spilled a glass of milk.

"I..I apologize Sasuke. I forgot..." She looked at him, and tried to put her hands on his chest. She succeeded.

"You're not going to leave now are you?" She asked, pushing him against the pillar where no one could see them.

He growled, but this only turned the foolish girl on even more.

"..."

"If you do, I will file a report that I was disrespected and you all will have to face my Grandfather, Lord of the Earth Nation...and I don't think you would like that now would you?" She smirked as she looked at him. It's as if her demeanor changed from an innocent, foolish princess into a mischievous little _**snake**_!

Sasuke couldn't help but nod. The princess smiled innocently once more, and pulled him into the middle of the crowd.

"Dance with me. And don't you _dare _say no." She mumbled audible for the raven to hear. He growled once again.

The crowd dispersed for the Princess to dance.

"It's time for one of the mingle solos for the Princess Erie!" The singer spoke into the microphone and a small circle was created for the couple. The orchestra began to play...

(Diamond Crevasse - May'n - Macross Frontier)

_**kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa**_

_(When I was still in love with god,)_

_**konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo**_

_(I never expected such a farewell would come.)_

_**mou nido to furerarenai nara**_

_(If I had known I could never feel your touch again,)_

_**semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo**_

_(I would've hoped to be embraced just one last time.)_

They started to dance. Twirls from her dresses. The anger within Sasuke.

It was as if they were a perfect couple to the crowd, but oh, how the couple didn't know the feelings that each had deep down inside.

The opened, but the dancing couple wasn't aware. The sound of heels on the floor was audible.

The band didn't stop, and nor did the singer.

But Sasuke, awestruck looked up, and stared right through Erie to see the newcomer.

Sam.

Her hair was in curls, her face was almost porcelain looking under the lights, and the spotlights suddenly landed on her.

_(It's long long good-bye...)_

_**sayonara sayonara nando datte**_

_(Goodbye, goodbye, so many times,)_

_**jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete**_

_(I repeated the word to myself,)_

_**te wo furu nowa yasashisa dayo ne?**_

_(Waving my hands. It's only graceful, right?)_

The dress that fitted her shaped body only left the raven speechless. His movements stopped. The singer didn't. Erie turned, and stood in silence. Jealousy filled her, as the one who she tried too hard to make sure she didn't get in, walk down the steps with such poise. Such elegance. Something that she lacked and that made her blood boil.

Jem only smiled as she watched the small little meeting.

The crowd cleared a path for the beautiful raven as she stepped forwards, and stood merely a step away from the princess.

No words were ordered, or spoken...but the Princess moved, releasing her hold on the Uchiha, and he releasing her quickly.

Sasuke, who smiled, put a hand out as his friend, the one who he cared for deeply.

Who made his heart race.

_**ima tsuyosa ga hoshii**_

_(Now, I long to be stronger.)_

Once their hands were connected, when his hand was on her waist, and when her hand was gracefully placed on his shoulder.

They both smiled.

_**anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete **_

_(I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born.)_

_**aisureba koso I areba koso**_

_(I love you, therefore I am.)_

_**kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no?**_

_(What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle?)_

_**namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone...**_

_(Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone...)_

Each step was graceful. As if watching two swans dance with each other in the moonlight on a warm spring evening.

She twirled into Sasuke's firm arms that held her closer each time she parted for a twirl. Their hands never let go, even though her hands were getting very warm.

Her curls danced with her.

_**wasurenai yo anata no nukumori mo**_

_(I can't ever forget your warmth,)_

_**sono yasashisa mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo**_

_(Your kindness, and your all-encompassing hands.)_

_It's long long good-bye..._

"You look gorgeous Sam." Sasuke smiled as he spun her, moving to the sound of the song.

Sam blushed, and looked away. She couldn't help but be slightly distracted by the way Sasuke was dressed.

His firm toned arms looked quite amazing in the coat he wore, and the cuffs from the dress shirt definitely suited him. A navy color was always the raven's favorite.

"I heard you couldn't come because you came down with something." Sasuke questioned and twirled her.

_**sayonara sayonara itoshii hito**_

_(Goodbye, goodbye, my beloved.)_

_**anata ga ita kara aruite koreta**_

_(I came this far because you were here.)_

_**hitori nanka jyanakatta yo ne?**_

_(I wasn't alone, was I?)_

_**ima kotae ga hoshii**_

_(Now, I long for answers.)_

"It was these roses...they made me have bad allergies. But thankfully...my fairy godmother came to my rescue." She smiled softly, and the raven chuckled.

_**moeru you na ryuusei tsukamaete hi wo tomoshite**_

_(Catch a falling star that looks ablazed and light a fire,)_

_**aishiteitai aisaretetai**_

_(I still want to love, and I still want to be loved.)_

_**hieta karada hitotsu de sekai wa dou naru no?**_

_(What good is a lone freezing body to this world?)_

_**haritsudzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for...**_

_(I long for you to finally drop your act...)_

"I heard that this was...a suitor's..." Sam whispered...she couldn't say. It made her jealous and just saying it could trigger her to rip a certain blonde's head right off.

How dare this woman? Act as if she knew everything about her best friend?

As if...she _belonged _with him.

_doushite nano? namida afurete tomerarenai_

_(What's wrong? Why can't I stop my tears from overflowing?)_

She didn't notice, but her eyes began to gloss, and Sasuke pulled her closer to where her arms found their way to wind around his neck, and Sasuke's hands on her sides. They somehow danced perfectly closely.

_**anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete**_

_(I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born.)_

_**aisureba koso i areba koso**_

_(I love you, therefore I am.)_

_**kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no?**_

_(What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle?)_

_**namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone...**_

_(Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone...)_

"She tricked me, Sam. I didn't even know." Sasuke whispered in her ear, her face began to flush once more. She just loved his husky voice...

"I'm sorry...I acted...jealous..." She looked away to lean her temple on his shoulder.

He smiled as he pulled away, and bent down to plant a small kiss on her forehead.

_**moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara**_

_(If we are reincarnated and can meet again someday,)_

_**sono toki mo kitto atashi wo mitsukedashite**_

_(Please find me and hold me tight,)_

_**mou nido to hanasanaide tsukamaetete**_

_(And make sure you don't let go again.)_

_**hitori jyanai to sasayaite hoshii planet...**_

_(I wish the planet would whisper to me that I'm not alone...)_

"Don't ever be sorry." He whispered to her.

LINEBREAK

The dance had finally ended, and the crowd applauded loudly. More than when the Princess entered the room.

Speaking of the Princess, she huffed in the corner, where Jem was at sipping a nice glass of champagne. She couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so damn funny!?" The Princess snapped, annoyed.

Jem smiled.

"I knew it was you." She sipped.

"What are you talkin about!?" Huffed the blonde.

"You purposely placed the roses around palace didn't you?"

The Princess, caught red-handed, started to sweat a bit

"Well it's for the ball after all! Is it so wrong..."

"Yes. Because I've asked how the ball works. Is the castle supposed to be surrounded with roses on the INSIDE? Your maids said no, and hurried off. Sam mentioned to me that she was allergic to roses on our way here. And you took that under your sleeve didn't you?" She sighed. Sipping her glass more, nearly emptying it.

"H-How did.."

"You wanted to move the one obstacle from your path to Sasuke. Face it. You're jealous of the two." She smirked as her glass emptied. She frowned.

The princess huffed.

"How DARE you!" She snapped, and stormed off.

Jem couldn't help but sigh as she set her empty glass down on the table.

"Stupid princesses."

* * *

Sasuke led Sam outside onto the balcony where they were alone from the large noble crowd. It quite cool that night. The night breeze brushed on Sam's skin. But she wasn't cold. The night air cooled her off from the heat from inside.

Sam's head rested on Sasuke's, as his head rested on top of hers. He planted a soft kiss in her locks.

He reached into his coat, and grabbed hold of the stem of the rose he was going to give her before until the Princess pulled him away. Sadly, the petals were crushed, and smushed from their dance, and when Erie's hands and body were against him. He sighed, as he looked at the petals blow away from his hand and into the open air. Sam didn't say anything. She just watched in silence the beauty of the dancing petals of crimson.

"Were those for me?" She asked, and giggled, as she looked up, and Sasuke nodded. Sam smiled softly, and shook her head.

"You still fail to be smoothe, teme." Sasuke only chuckled.

She never changed. And he hoped that's how she would stay.

* * *

_Somewhere in the deep meadows of the Rose Kingdom..._

"Lord Orochimaru?" A shaken voice whispered. Erie stood still when Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared.

"What is it, your highness? Was the mission...successful?" The last word was emphasized and the Princess stared at her feet.

"Well..." Suddenly she was hanging by her throat, gasping for air. Orochimaru held her by his bare hand, and started to choke her.

"Useless." He growled

"I-it was all that girl's fault..!" She choked out, her face paling.

Orochimaru dropped her to the ground where she landed with a thump.

"It seems...Kabuto that we have to move to Plan B."


	9. Revealed Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: REVISED 11/25/12**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Revealed Secrets**

* * *

Days have passed by as if it were nothing. It was only late February, which was strange since Spring came by so early compared to the other world. It grew warmer each passing month, and it was making both girls somewhat uneasy since they didn't like the hot weather very much. By two years or so, they grew accumstomed to it, but they never really liked it. It tired them out easier, and made them sleep more. It was like winter and hibernation for them.

However the girls were on a mission on the somewhat cool breezed Spring night.

Sasuke was busy on a solo mission that Tsunade, strangely, placed him on. Sam didn't really know why she would do that since she is well aware that Sasuke and Sam were better off together on their missions. But ever since their return from the Kingdom of Roses, Sasuke had been acting quite...distant. Sam didn't really have a slight clue, but Jem had a very small idea on why the raven was distant to her best friend.

Jemry didn't need to work at the academy for a while since she is on her own week off she wanted, but Tsunade dumped a mission on her to go with her best friend. What their exact mission wasn't really told, but Tsunade merely said that, 'you'd know when it happens.'

Neither of the girls understood the woman, but just went along with it, and left immediately.

Sam, who was propped up against a tree with her eyes closed, sighed. She was already tired, and wanted to know, - rather dying to know - what this mission was truly all about. Her friend had just returned with some fire wood, and once she threw the pile down, she sat across her friend, the fire dividing them.

"I don't like this." Sam bluntly stated. Jem just threw sticks in the fire and poked at it.

"Why not? Tsunade gave us a mission, we're not supposed to like it or love it. It's a duty." Jemry replied, for some reason she sounded mature just now.

"Still. We'd know what our mission was when we see it? What the hell..." Sam mumbled and hid her face in her knees. She started to doze off. Jem was to keep watch anyways first.

**Sam's POV**

_I opened my eyes to see Jem gone. She wasn't next to, or across from me. Her stuff was still here though..so where the fuck did she go?_

_I pushed myself off from the cool grass, but before I could leave to go find her, the campfire bursted up into flames. Within the dancing flames, there was a very faint image of a woman. Her hair was long, from what I can guess, and it looked as if she was dancing. But her voice sounded deep._

_Godly. Demanding. But when she spoke, I nearly got goosebumps._

_"Child of the Dark Arts." The flame spoke, I looked around, seeing if she meant to someone else._

_It was just me._

_"Child destined by the Gods. You have yet to unlock your powers as a true Guardian." The voice spoke. Her blazed figure continued to move around._

_"I am no guardian! I am a ninja! An Anbu!" I yelled at the flame, how I became so frustrated I don't know._

_"You are a Guardian, chosen by the ones who sent me here." The womanly, God voice spoke._

_"Then who are these...'Ones' and who are YOU?" _

_"I am the Oracle. The Forgotten Bond to this world that these mortals have forgotten. You must find me."_

_"Find you!? Where are you?" I asked, I could tell my sleep-state would end soon._

_"Only will both your powers combined, will you know." _

"Sam!" A familiar voice shouted, shaking me from the dream that even had me sweating and shivering.

"Wha...What happened..?" I asked my voice dry and Jem gave me some water to calm myself.

"You were shaking, and mumbling in your sleep." Jem explained. I looked over to the campfire to see it small as it was before and not so high.

"I...this dream I had...it told me something about Dark Arts. That I was some guardian. And that we have to find this Oracle." My words were all jumbled up, but I fumbled them out because of the strong desire to just get my entire idea out before I would forget.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Jem said, and I nodded.

* * *

"Okay, so only our powers will be the key to finding the Oracle?" Jem questioned, blocking the sun from her eyes.

"That's what I believe." I replied.

"Okay. Let's try it." I nodded, and we came to a halt.

Putting my hands together, entwined, the sun hit my solid body, and a shadow was casted.

My shadow suddenly became a door,without my help, but as I tried to walk towards it, and step on it, it remained solid.

"Why can't I go through it?" I questioned outloud, Jem shrugged.

"Wait!" Jem said. Judging from her voice she definitely had an epiphany.

"What?" I questioned. "I think I sorta have an idea." Jem said as she moved next to me.

"Okay. Go for it." I motioned for her and she focused her powers, and the door-like shadow lifted off the ground, pushed by a pillar made of dirt.

"Are you...?" Jem nodded before I could even finish my question. She was using her kekkei genkai to lift my shadow.

Once the door was completely off the ground, my shadow was gone, and for some reason so was Jem's.

The black door-like figure stood before us.

**3rd POV**

"What should we do?" Jem asked, her eyes flickered from her friend to the dark entrance.

Sam smirked as she started to walk towards it. "We go, obviously." She took her friend's hand and into the abyss they went...

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke pounced from branch to branch. He was determined to find the one man that he was always using as a motivator to make himself stronger. The man that murdered his clan.

Who spared his life.

Tsunade gave him this mission, an option, since her anbu had recently spotted the traitorous Uchiha among a mountain of caves by himself. After the small truth telling from his best friend, Sam, Sasuke had been wanting, nearly _dying _to know if what she said was true.

If he could possibly change his older brother's mind.

Luckily, before he was hit in the forehead, Sasuke had dodged out of the way of a kunai with an explosion sutra on it.

"Sasuke." A low voice mumbled his name. Once the smoke dispersed, a tall figure wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a straw hat stood before him. Sasuke knew this voice.

"Itachi." He said, his voice deep, filled with rage from before, but not as controlling.

"How did you know I was-"

"Is it true?" Sasuke blurted out, not really thinking his words through.

"Is what true?" He asked. He had a gut feeling Sasuke didn't come here to try to kill him this time.

"That...You were ordered to kill our clan. To kill your best friend. In the end you were a double agent for Konoha and Madara. All of that was planned...Is it true?" Sasuke asked, his eyes hidden from the shadow of his hair.

Itachi, nearly speechless for words and how the HELL his brother figured out the past left him breathless.

Moments passed as the wind started to pick up.

"How did you find that out?" Itachi asked.

"Not until you answer, Itachi."

". . .Yes." A brief pause. "It's true. Our family wanted, more like planned, for me to get into ANBU. To be their little puppet spy. Eventually, Madara did as well. He wanted revenge on our clan. What mattered to me was not mom, or dad. But the life my little brother would've faced." Itachi never took his eyes off his little brother, but he could feel the pain when he almost had to hurt him. "That's why I killed them. Why it was so easy to, and why I left Konoha."

"Why...Why didn't you tell me.." Sasuke growled, his anger getting the better of him.

"Why? Sasuke look at where you're at _now._ You are an ANBU. You have best friends, you have a LIFE. Konoha is **NOT **in ruins. You've become powerful and yet you act as if you don't see it. As if it isn't _enough._" Itachi gave a soft, yet saddened, smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but curl his hands into a fist.

"You've made me hate you for all these years, brother. The hate for you made me push myself to the limit so many times, that my life was on the line constantly. Then, after years and year and years . . . a girl comes into my life. She told me, not so long ago as a week, about your plan."

_Who was is she? Who is she to __**you, **__Sasuke? _Itachi thought as he stared as his little brother.

"She told me...one of my..." Sasuke paused, and then his eyes narrowed. "How did you know I had best friends?" He asked.

". . ." Itachi didn't mean to blurt that part out . . . at least not yet.

"You've been watching me . . . haven't you? Itachi?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I only checked up on you most of the time using Deidara's clay." Itachi shrugged. Sasuke was well aware on the majority of the Akatsuki members; Deidara, the man known for his clay bombs, and techniques. He lived in Iwagakure and was known as the 'terrorist bomber'.

_He spied on me? _Sasuke couldn't help but repeat that question over and over in his head.

Itachi really did care for his little brother.

And that was something that was just too damn hard to believe in Sasuke's head.

* * *

The two girls walked shoulder to shoulder through the darkness, never looking down but straight ahead. It felt as if they never moved from the place they started, yet the door behind them became farther and farther away until there was no more light.

"This darkness...is really pissing me off." Jem grumbled. Sam chuckled; at least her friend was lightening the mood a bit.

Then a bright light flashed. But there was one problem.

Jem wasn't with Sam anymore.

"Jem?" Sam asked, looking around. She was in a somewhat, dim room with floating candles. It was a large room with waxed, wooden floors, and in the middle of it all was a platform with a golden sword with a black blade. It shined under the beautiful candlelight.

"I know this place." Sam whispered. _Wait..what am I saying?! I haven't been here before...yet I feel like I have. Deja vu?_

"It's not deja vu, Shadow Child." The same godly voice that constantly appeared in the young girl's dreams echoed. Sam looked around to see nothing but darkness. She was still alone. That is until she refocused back to the center of the temple like room.

There, stood before her, was a woman with white eyes, silver hair that flowed around her feet, and light blue, or white garments. She looked as if she was an oracle from the movie 300, for godsakes.

"You're that woman." Sam stated, noticing that what she just said was totally stupid.

The woman chuckled. As if she read her own comment.

"Yes. I have been the one who entered your dreams since it was the only connection to you." The woman spoke. For some reason, the young raven found herself inferior compared to this angelic-like being. The woman smiled.

"Tell me...what do you feel?" The woman asked. Sam raised a brow.

"What I feel?" The oracle-like woman nodded, and Sam closed her eyes. Just calming herself down.

"I feel...as if I've been here before. As if I was pulled invisibly to this place, to...claim something that belongs to me." Sam spoke, her voice low. She could feel her head becoming light, and she started to become dizzy. Eventually, she felt herself leaving her body.

She had this feeling before*.

_Your life was predestined from once you were born. As well as your friend, Jemry._

_You both were destined to meet in your world, become great friends, and come here, into this world. You are what our world has been missing for millennia: the guardians. These souls guard the two worlds: shadows and light. However, the guardian for light, abused his power, and tried to destroy the guardian of the shadow. _

_The Gods, who shook their head to this Guardian, stripped his powers, as well as the Guardian's role itself, and only destined those in the future to only have the power of movement._

_The Shadows, not once, stepped out of boundaries, but often their lives led astray from their true destiny. _

_This has been passed on for millennia since the dawn of time, and yet, these two had become unbalanced._

_Someone dares to defy these Divine Laws that keep them from destroying this world._

_It was time for you both, Sam and Jemry, to be born. _

_The reason why you both get along so well, how your minds think alike often, is because you are bonded, not only through a strong friendship, but from your past lives and souls as well as guardians._

Sam was brought back from La-La land, after witnessing the battle, and slipstream of past events from the days of her and Jem's past, but also the past of other guardians. The feeling of deja vu, of being there continued to linger.

"So then. What are we supposed to do? Who is trying to defy these Laws?" Sam asked, looking at the Oracle. The woman, who Sam noticed was blind, waved her arm behind her, and showed the image of a man in a familiar, stupid orange mask.

"You've _**got **_to be kidding me."

* * *

*** = I do, actually, feel like I am out of place of my body. Lightheadedness? **


	10. Don't Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: REVISED 11/25/12**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Don't Let Go**

* * *

Sam stood there as she stared at the image of the one person she wouldn't dare to think would go this far. Tobi. Madara. Whatever you wanna call him.

"You got to be kidding me." She repeated as she looked at the oracle. She shook her head.

"I am aware you know of him?" She asked. Sam nodded in compliance, as the woman brought them back to the dark temple.

"Where is Jemry?" she asked, growing worried for her friend.

The oracle walked over to the pedastal with the sword, motioning for Sam to come forth.

"She is being told the same thing as I've told you by my reflection. She will be receiving powers, instead of a sword in this case though." She motioned towards the blade.

"Am I supposed to..?" The woman nodded.

**Sam's POV**

I stared at the blade for a while. In disbelief that this was mine. The beautiful weapon called out to me, and I couldn't help but answer that call. Reaching out for it, I could feel powers surge within me.

This strange feeling I couldn't shake off.

"This was the guardian's weapon..." I whispered. The Oracle nodded as I picked it up. Surprisingly it was very light.

"This weapon is for you only. No one else may wield it, and you may summon it whenever you wish." The woman explained, and the sword turned into small orbs, and soon to nothing into my left hand.

"So. All I'm supposed to do is kill Madara right?" I asked, staring at the woman. She nodded.

"Be warned. Once your task is complete, the Gods will confront you to return you to your world." She explained.

_Return home...? _I was too caught up in being a ninja, and now a guardian; I forgot where I came from. I would leave all my friends behind here. Naruto...Hinata...TenTen...

Sasuke.

. . .

How could I forget him? I couldn't even confess to him yet and I was already going to leave!?

"Hey uh..." I didn't even know this woman's name. She noticed my confused look, and chuckled.

"Rao"

"..Right. Uhm...does anyone else know of this..? This whole guardian business?" I asked.

"Few know the legend. So I would be careful when you return." She warned. I nodded.

"Alright then. Send me back."

"Send you back where, Sam?" Jem asked, standing in front of me. I nearly screamed, and all my friend could do was stare at me, blankly.

"Did you..."

"The whole guardian story thing and my boost powers to not only move things and people, but also talk to animals and now control the life to give and take in nature? Yeah, what about it?"

. . . I stared at her blankly. That was just too weird to deal with.

"Well...damn. I didn't know they gave you that much." I laughed. She hit me softly.

"Well, what happened with you?" She asked. I focused in my right hand the blade to come forth.

_Come to me._ I thought. The sword became solid within my grasp and I showed her.

"I got this thing." I shrugged. Jem was amazed that when I handed it to her, it immediately fell to the ground, and she couldn't pick it up.

"What-" She tried to lift it. "-the hell?" I focused on the sword to return, and it did. Well wasn't that interesting?

Before we could say anything else, I pushed Jem out of the way from a senbon, the needle puncturing through my skin and hitting a pressure point.

"Come out you fucking cowards!" I screamed, Jem scrambled to her feet trying to help me, but I put my hand out to stop her. "Come out!" I yelled again.

Lord and behold on who stood before me.

"Well well well, seems we've hurt a little _fox_, Kabuto." Orochimaru purred. His servant, Kabuto, or rather a creepy-ass man-bitch, that I preferred to label him as, nodded, standing behind his master high and mighty.

"Why is it," I huffed, "that I'm not in the _**least, **_surprised that you sons of bitches would be here. How terribly_ cliché_." I smirked, and before I knew it, Kabuto had thrown another senbon at my legs. Now I couldn't move. How fuckin great.

I tried to use what little strength I had to lift my arm to defend myself with the sword, but I couldn't even do that. I could feel my chakra being drained. This was why I hated needles.

"Jem! Run dammit! Don't just stand there!" Being Jemry, she just stood there. I knew she would be scared rather than pissed off like me. Her knees, I could tell, were bucking, and she couldn't move. "Dammit you!" I used my other arm that I could move, and slammed my hand down, causing a line of fire to separate Jem from myself and the two fools.

I knew they were going to come after people like us. I just knew it.

"Orochimaru." I spoked, turning to him.

"Yes, my dear?" He purred, giving me shivers and causing my eye to twitch.

"Tell me why you are here." I ordered. I knew that since he believed he had me and Jem in his clutches, he might as well reveal his 'devious' plot.

"I'm here for you both. I am aware that you both have the powers of the long lost guardians a millennia ago." He clicked his tongue, and I, for some reason, hissed at him. Weird reaction to that.

"You won't get anything out of this you know. We can kick your asses." I motioned to both him, and Kabuto. They just chuckled.

"Jem, get your **ASS **out of here now! God what the HELL are you doing?!" I yelled at her. She shook her head.

"I'm _**NOT **_leaving you behind, Sam!" She yelled out, standing behind the dancing flames.

"Don't worry, you both won't be going anywhere." Orochimaru whispered in my ear before I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and blackness faded over me.

**Sasuke's POV**

The odd silence for the past two hours were quite _unbearable. _I managed to convince Itachi to come back home, to Konoha, though knowing deep down I still hated him for the past. I somehow pushed that aside to ask him the question. Oddly enough he agreed, but warned me that he may be put to death for being an S-Rank criminal known around the nations.

It was going to be hard to get back up to where he was. And how the rest of his team, more like his friends, were going to react. He hoped somehow they all would eventually turn to his side. But they were all unaware that it was Tobi or Madara that controlled them all. Especially Pein.

But now waiting for two hours while Tsunade talked to Itachi with top Anbu around her, he was put outside.

Then there was a poof of smoke.

"The Hokage wants to see you." The man said, and I knew it was Raiki.

"Alright." Raiki nodded, and poofed away.

I entered, only to be startled with a firm command. "Shut the door behind you." I did so and sat down infront of the next, next to the cuffed Itachi.

"Sasuke. You are well aware that Itachi is an S-Rank criminal, and that the difficulties on putting him _back _as a ninja _and _citizen will be hard right? What will the Elders say?" She questioned me. I scoffed.

"It's the ELDERS that did this in the first place." I snapped, and she nodded.

"I realized this, but what of the other nations? And the other members of the Akatsuki?" She asked, and looked to my brother.

"They, no doubt, will come looking for me. But they won't attack unless on Madara's orders." Itachi explained. Tsunade sighed, resting her chin on top of her propped up hands.

"You have no ill-intent towards Konoha, correct?" Tsunade asked finally.

Itachi did not hesitate to answer. "No. I came back because my brother convinced me. He now knows the secret I've kept from him, one of the reasons why I left." He looked straight into the Hokage's eyes.

I couldn't help but look at both and looked down at my hands.

"Sasuke." Tsunade called out. I looked up.

"Itachi will be granted as chuunin, and will work his way back up. I won't assign ANBU to watch him, because I trust you can deal with that. No missions either for him." I nodded, as did my brother.

"You both may go." Tsunade dismissed but before we left, I didn't move, but merely asked,

"Tell me about this mission you supposedly sent Sam on."

* * *

**3rd POV**

Somewhere underground, in a cold room laid two girls in two separate plain beds.

Jem groaned, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. She had a splitting headache and for a moment didn't know where she was or what was going on.

"Where am I..?" She whispered, looking around, until she realized Sam wasn't around to be seen.

"Sam?" She called out dryly. It hurt to swallow.

"Nnngh." Was a soft, almost inaudible noise and Jem turned to see her friend asleep as well. She sighed in relief, and tried to move, but realized she was just too tired. Sam eventually moved a bit and fell off the bed. She just groaned in irritation.

"You okay?" Jem tried to hold back a laugh. Sam flipped her off, and kept her face down into the stone floor. Boy did it smell like _shit. _

"ver arf vee?" Sam muffled. Jem looked around, only to find nothing in the room but a square wooden table next to a barred window with two seats, a wardrobe, a hanging light bulb, and their two beds.

"I really don't know. But I can bet you that-"

"Orosheemaru?" Sam muffled in completing her sentence. Jemry nodded, and decided to use her strength to push herself up, and help up her friend. She helped Sam back onto her bed and dusted off the rocks off her.

"My head feels hot..." Sam muttered. Jem quickly placed the back of her hand on Sam's, and one on her own head.

"You're burning up, Sam." She sternly told her, eyes moving over to the sound of locks unlocking.

"It seems that you both are awake." Kabuto observed, bringing in a tray of two bowls of some sort of liquid, and a glass of water.

"What do you want, you b-b-bitch." Sam muttered staring at the floor and holding her forehead. She had a splitting headache, and the room was spinning before her. She kept her eyes closed. Kabuto smirked.

"It seems someone has caught a cold." Kabuto said in a mocking tone, causing the protective friend to growl.

"Well when you're thrown into a shitty room like this one, and have thin sheets, and a window that _never _closes, it's kinda hard to not get sick. Stupid ass." Jem rolled her eyes. Kabuto, who tried to not raise a hand towards the rebel girl, only smirked again and left the room.

This time the locks didn't click.

* * *

"So tell me about this friend of yours, Sasuke." Itachi asked, his straw hat off, but his Akatsuki cloak still remained on his fit body. Sasuke, who tried to concentrate on running through the high-tops of trees, sighed. He was already worried enough about Sam, but to be reminded, and talk about her made him worry more.

"Well...she came to Konoha around two or so years ago. We met, first time, by passing by each other."

"What a great way to meet someone." Itachi scoffed. Sasuke continued.

"She and I were shown the...well.._**that**_ one day," Referring to the massacre, "It was like going through your sharingan all over again. Except she didn't have it. She somehow showed me."

"Since then, we became teammates, and trained a lot together. Missions, everything. Eventually we started to hang out outside of missions, and whatnot. We would just sit back and watch movies. Or just go out and have some snacks." Reminiscing, Sasuke didn't notice he had a soft smile on his face. But Itachi caught this.

"She always had this...loudness to her. Yeah, it's annoying when Naruto is loud...but when Sam's loud...she automatically draws the spotlight on her. But she doesn't cease to amaze the audience. She's always caring. And even though she can't sing, draw, or even play instruments well, she can do things that alot of people find hard to do sometimes." Sasuke smiled even more now.

This was his genuine smile that Itachi missed seeing on his brother's face.

"And that is?"Itachi lifted a brow.

"She's there for you..._always._"

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the girls were tying up their hairs in ponytails. They couldn't afford to mess this up because this was a one in a lifetime chances of getting the hell out of this little prison.

Jemry had thought, since Kabuto forgot to lock their door, that it was a trap to see if they were actually daring enough to attempt an escape. But Sam, however, thought of it as a test, seeing if she was brave enough to take the chance, or as she put it, _Go hard or go home._

"Remember," Sam whispered, looking around the corner, the exit just _had _to be around here somewhere. "If one of us get's captured, the other runs and tries to escape. _**No matter what. **_We'll come back for the other with backup." Jem, shook her head.

"What if they kill one of us that get's captured." she questioned. Sam just gave her a smirk, one that Jem recognized. This smirk meant that, it won't _ever _happen.

"That's only if they plan on doing that in the first place. I'm guessing we'll just be some stupid guinea pigs." She shrugged, as they whipped around the corner.

The stone hallways underground were cold, almost making the girls sneeze. Luckily, they both had enough clothes, and tried to warm each other up. When a guard rounded by, Jem used her kekkei genkai, and choked the man to death by shorting the air around him, and Sam created a fire that made a shadow big enough to dispose of the body.

If they were spies they'd be great at not leaving tracks behind.

Orochimaru sat in his throne like room, smiling as he could feel their chakras moving about in the hideout. He purposely allowed them escape just to bring up their hopes and crush them. That was the way this wicked snake got into his enemy's head.

"I think it's time you caught our little vixens." Orochimaru signaled Kabuto, who nodded, and poofed off.

Sam could see the blue night sky just a yard or so away at the end of the long entrance tunnel.

"Finally!" She huffed, and she and Jem started to run together, but when Sam noticed that Jem was no longer by her side, she turned around. Her eyes widened.

Kabuto had Jem by her throat along with a kunai pointed at an open spot. Her vein pulsed there.

Sam scowled. "Let her go you bastard!" She balled her hands into a fist, and noticed that the kunai go closer to her vein, nearly the tip poking her.

Jem let her hands drop, only to try to perform a substitution jutsu, but only received a kunai stab to her forearm instead. She gasped and hissed at the unwelcome sting.

"This kunai has poison in it. If you return to your rooms like good little girls, I'll give your friend here the antidote." Kabuto blackmailed her. Sam wouldn't let go of this opportunity to leave. But she couldn't abandon her best friend either.

"Don't go Sam..." Jem muttered. Sam remembered what she said...but she was hoping it would be her in that position, not her friend.

That's when she started to let her guard down.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sasuke asked, referring to where Sam and Jem were headed. But Itachi halted.

His head whipped around, feeling a strong chakra somewhere. Without replying, he swerved to the right, having an irritated raven follow behind.

"Where are you going? Tsunade said-"

"I think your friends are in danger." Itachi sternly interrupted him.

Sasuke, who had been worried, only allowed that feeling sink finally down into his gut. He wondered if he would empty his stomach of the meal he had a day ago.

All he could do was pray that Sam was all right.

The two momentarily arrived at a hideout, guarded with only two sound nins. They were quickly taken out and the two brothers quickly rushed in to the entrance.

Inside the entrance were only unlit torches. Itachi could've sworn that he felt immense chakra resonating from this area. Could his senses have been tricked?

"Sam! Jemry! Are you here?" Sasuke called out, his voice echoed throughout the empty halls.

That's when the only reply that came was a loud explosion.

* * *

Sam stared at Kabuto, angrily, and unballed her first. She walked back to him.

"Fine." She hissed under her breath, and stomped back to her room. Jem was carried by Kabuto, who couldn't help but smirk to himself.

Once they arrived back to their prison room, Kabuto gave Jem the antidote, and she immediately went to sleep. Sam was told it would take effect in a day, but she was to see Orochimaru that same night.

"Ah, my dear dear, little vixen." Orochimaru purred. The young girl stared down the snake, not pleased at all. She was rather pissed off and was ready to tackle the man down if it weren't for the chakra cuffs Kabuto placed on her before she entered the room.

"What the fuck do you want you bastard?" She hissed, only for her face to be met with Orochimaru's fist.

She didn't fall, as some girls would, but only had her eyes show fury that will be released when given the right time.

"You seem to forget your place. You are in _my _hideout. You are _my _toy now." Orochimaru spoke, his voice filled with coldness now rather than the creepy-perv like voice he used before to greet her.

"And for your foolish and rather useless attempt to escape, you and your dear friend will suffer the consequences." Orochimaru smirked.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Sam nearly jumped at the man, but was held back by Kabuto quickly. She fussed, and kicked but she was hit once more, but on her head with something that felt like a stick. Warm liquid trickled down her forehead to the side of her dirtied face.

"I swear Orochimaru! You lay one finger on her I swear I will hang you by your rotten skin." The pissed off raven threatened. Orochimaru couldn't help himself, and threw his head back and laughed wickedly, along with Kabuto.

Suddenly, a familiar reddish-pinkhead popped into the room. Before she left, her eyes darted to Sam.

"Ah, right, well I presume you know who this is right, my little vixen?" Orochimaru smiled at Sam, who growled.

"What do you know about us Orochimaru?" She sternly asked. The paled man smirked and answered,

"You both came from a different world. You know what will happen, who everyone is etcetera. And not only that but you both are guardians for light and shadows."

Sam, wide eyed, started to tremble, just a bit. Their secret was already known?

"_Some people are aware of your existence."_

And the oracle wasn't even kidding!

"H-how did you know that?!" Sam yelled, and Orochimaru laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know? My sources tell me many things. Now answer my question." He referred back to the red-head. Sam, who hated her even in the show, growled.

"Karin...your stupid little helper for experiments. She is from the Village Hidden in the Grass."

Orochimaru shook his head. "I know you know more than that."

"Well you should've specified on what the fuck you wanted to know." The girl snapped back.

"My my. Such a feisty guinea pig you have, Master." Karin smirked. She was told of this young girl, and how she was best friends with Sasuke, the one man who Karin was just absolutely in _love _with.

The young raven knew as well that this woman liked Sasuke. She always did in the anime but that's only when they met.

"Shut your dirty mouth." Sam snapped at her, causing Karin to chuckle.

"Karin, why don't you tell our little vixen of the news you just received." Orochimaru smiled. Sam knew this was going to get into her head but she couldn't let whatever was coming, get to her.

"It seems that an Akatsuki member, the Eldest Uchiha, and Sasuke-kun have located our fake base. They seem to be looking for these girls."

Sam's mind snapped. Did they hurt him? Did they hurt Sasuke? What about Itachi?

"It seems that they set off the _trap_." Karin smiled, and her mischievous eyes glittered at the young cuffed girl.

"Orochimaru if you as so **dare **to even hurt a hair on Sasuke...I swear I will fucking have your _**head**_."

LINEBREAK

The dusts and rubble from the explosion left a few trees knocked down. There was smoke rising a bit into the night sky, and the smell of explosions filled the air. Sasuke and Itachi, luckily, escaped where the blast was deadly, and was under piles of rubble.

There was a shake on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Wake up, Sasuke." Itachi ordered, his little brother fluttering his eyes, focusing his eyes on red ones. Itachi's sharingan was activated.

"What happened..." Sasuke muttered, sitting up, and dusting he dust off of him, and then holding his aching head.

The pain slowly subsided.

"There was an explosion after you yelled. Seemed that this was a trap laid out by the snake." Itachi, who was obviously pissed off, scoffed.

How dare Orochimaru fool him with this little trick?

"Dammit..." Sasuke cursed under a breath until suddenly, he heard a very very loud scream.

"I heard it coming from that way..." He looked behind him. The brothers looked at each other, and dashed for where the scream came from.

* * *

Sam, who was chained up, and hanging in a medieval-dungeon like room, screamed. The only light that shined on her was the faint light of dawn seeping through the barred window.

Orochimaru had whipped her for the 50th time already. She wished he would just stop.

Karin, smiled from behind as did Kabuto.

"Have you had enough?" Orochimaru tilted Sam's chin up with the handle of the whip. The bloodied girl did what she was waiting for, and spat blood at Orochimaru's eye.

The man growled angrily, and whipped her again on her neck this time. Sam screamed louder than before. The blood on her lashed body dried, yet the fresh scars still trickled down her body.

Her outfit was torn, dirtied. Her face covered in dirt, and dried blood, and her once tied up hair was let free from the bindings.

Tear-stained, red cheeks stung on the girls face. How this was hell for her and how she looked by now did not matter. All she knew was the stinging and aches that raked her body and the faint ideas she would focus on that she would inflict upon the snake one day.

"It seems you haven't learned your lesson yet..." Orochimaru dropped the whip, and motioned for Karin. Sam, who was slipping in and out of conscious, lifted a heavy eyelid to look at the red head hanging over something that looked like a needle. A shot.

"What...is..." Sam tried to get out, but her voice was dry from screaming.

"Don't worry. You'll be reunited with your dear lover soon." Orochimaru smiled, and a sharp pressure was felt in Sam's vein on the other side of her elbow. She hissed, but soon the pain subsided, and darkness swarmed over her.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi arrived at another hideout. No guards this time, however, so they ran in, and looked around in each room. They found one locked one, but Itachi kicked it down. Inside was a sleeping girl, who breathed heavily, with empty syringes beside the bed.

"Jemry." Sasuke muttered and hurried to the girl, he shook her gently, trying to wake her, and she only lifted her eyes a little.

"S-Sasu-ke..?" Jem whispered in a rasped voice. He nodded, and tried lifted the girl up to sit her up, she lifted her, bridal style.

"Where's Sam?" Sasuke asked, he could feel the butterflies of nervousness and worriness flutter about in his stomach.

"I d-don't know..Kabuto...Poison." She muttered before passing out again. They had to take her to Tsunade quickly, so he lifted the girl from the bed, and handed her off to Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Itachi lifted a brow, and shook his head.

"Take Jemry back to Konoha. I'm going to find Sam." He turned on his heel and dashed around, looking for the missing raven.

* * *

"It seems Sasuke has arrived" Kabuto said, holding the unconscious girl in his arms beside his master in their throne-like room. Karin had left, saying that she was to go to Konoha once Sasuke and Sam returned to fulfill her roll.

Orochimaru just smiled.

"Good."

The doors to the throne-room were kicked down, and an angry raven with red eyes rushed in.

"Sam!" Sasuke yelled. Kabuto smiled.

"Orochimaru..." He growled, ready to take out his katana, but Orochimaru rose but a finger and wagged it.

"We'll gladly give back your precious little tramp." Orochimaru purred, which just provoked the Uchiha more. Sasuke just noticed that his friend was battered and bloodied up. Kabuto saw the interest in the Uchiha, and threw the body into the air.

Sasuke quickly responded, and jumped up and caught Sam in his arms, his back was to the two men. When he turned, they were gone.

The raven focused his attention now to the unconscious friend in his arms.

"What did they do to you..." Sasuke whispered, a hand caressing her cheek.

* * *

It's been a week since the return of the four ninjas. Each carried an unconscious girl in their arms. Hinata, and TenTen were the first to see them and asked what was wrong Itachi ignored, not knowing who they were, and Sasuke just shook his head.

They were both admitted to the hospital, although Jemry woke up the next day since they came back, Sam was still unconscious.

Sasuke never left the raven's side. His hand never ceased holding onto hers with an idea that when she woke up, she would know its him and she would feel safe. Flowers surrounded the hospital room, as were there candy and stuffed animals and it was only a week since their encounter. Jem was given permission to leave, but she often came to switch with Sasuke, to give him some time to himself, and promised she would get him as soon as Sam would wake up.

So far, she didn't even move or make a sound.

"Sam..." Sasuke whispered, it was nearly 2 in the morning.

"Sam...you got to wake up..." He pushed her hand to his forehead. The raven was seriously worried about his friend. Since Naruto left for extensive training with Jiraiya, he only had her to brighten his days. To visit him when he was lonely. Or sick. To keep him company.

"Please..." He whispered again.

"Nnnngh.." A noise was made, and Sasuke's head whipped back up to see Sam's eyes flutter a bit, trying to pry themselves open.

When her eyes opened, she looked over to the Uchiha, and weakly gave him a smile. Her bandaged face and body ached all over, and she couldn't help but wince when she turned her head. She even had a wrapping on her neck from where Orochimaru whipped her last.

Sam, before Sasuke wiped his eyes, could've sworn she saw them glisten with tears.

"Where..." She dryly managed to get out. Sasuke smiled softly.

"You're back home, in Konoha. In the hospital. You've been here for about a week." He chuckled when she tried to get up, but fell back down, and let out a groan of frustration.

Tsunade popped in, and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." The blonde read over some charts, and smiled.

"Your wounds should heal within a month, two at the latest. You don't seem to have any concussions so we're guessing the pain from the wounds caused your coma." Tsunade read over the charts, and wrote something down.

"You can leave in about three days." She smiled, and looked at Sasuke, and lifted a brow.

"You know, visiting hours were over hours ago." She chuckled, and Sasuke, looked down.

Tsunade caught this and shook her head.

"But I suppose I'll let this slip. Sam, don't worry about reporting to me about your mission. Jem already did so, and told me all what happened. I'm glad you found out. That woman has been pestering my dreams lately, and I decided to finally let you girls go do what had to be done." Before either of them could question the woman, she left, closing the door once more.

Sam looked at Sasuke, who looked confused.

"I'll tell you..." She yawned. "Tomorrow." Sasuke nodded.

"Anything new...?" Sam asked, smiling softly. The raven just smiled back.

"I made up with Itachi." He said, and started on what happened while she and Jemry were away.

The entire time he filled her in, he never let go of her hand.


	11. Belated Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: REVISED 11/25/12**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Belated Birthday**

* * *

Since the attack, no one realized what day it was today. But Sam, however, of everyone knew that the day she spent her birthday, she was unconscious. The young girl frowned as she stared at the calendar that hung on her wall. It was already the middle of March.

No one remembered her birthday. Even Jemry didn't even remember. She sighed.

"Might as well go do something. Let's see what the little Uchiha is up to." Sam had smiled, as she walked over to her phone that rested on the wall. She quickly dialed the number and let it ring.

"_You have reached the Uchiha residence. I'm busy training or hanging out with my friend. Leave me alone." BEEEEEEP_

"Nice voicemail Sasuke!" Sam laughed as she left the message and hung up. Hanging out with his friend huh?

Well, that crossed him off the list. Jem was off somewhere and didn't take her cell phone with her. Not that they used them anymore anyways since no one else had them but those two.

Sam decided to just visit Hinata. Hopefully she would be up to something? Throwing on a black dress, and her sandals, Sam left their apartment, and headed towards the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

"Holy shit..." Sam muttered. The thing was PRETTY DAMN BIG. There was a large gate, and even an intercom for those to enter. She pressed the button then a voice came on.

"Who is it?" It was Neji! Sam chuckled.

"Delivery for Uranus." The girl held back a laugh, until Neji was quiet and then said:

"Ur..anus? Sorry you have the wrong place...wait...I know this voice..SAM!" He yelled and got off.

Sam started laughing so hard, and loud she didn't know that Hinata was just exiting the estate.

"U-uh...Sam?" She smiled, flushed.

"O-Oh! Ahaha! Hi-Hinata!" She just couldn't calm herself down. Hinata smiled.

"What's so funny?" She asked, tilting her head just a bit to the side. For a moment Sam couldn't breathe, and she could've sworn that Neji did NOT come out of the estate. So then, how the hell did he appear right next to his cousin?

"Neji?" Hinata questioned. Neji just sighed, and explained to her briefly of Sam's...well rudeness; if that's what you can call it.

Soon, even Hinata busted up laughing because SHE got it!

OF ALL PEOPLE!

After moments, Sam regained her composure, and 'ahemed'.

"Anywho. Hinata what are ya up to?" She smiled. And Hinata, who looked somewhat nervous that usual looked around, and shook her head.

"I'm somewhat busy!" She said, and apologized. "I'm sorry. I have to go now!"

Before Sam could rebutted, the two went back in, leaving behind a disappointed young girl.

**Sam's POV**

"There goes another one." I sighed. Sakura was even busy. I was sure as HELL not going to Ino. Kiba is..well..He was busy too. Practically EVERYONE was busy doing something. Wait!

Sam went over to a small dango shop near the hill that could oversee the Uchiha estate. Practically no one comes here but a certain Uchiha...

"I knew it!" I happily pranced on over to the calm, and collective Itachi who sat and drank his green tea and colorful dango.

"Itachi?" I spoke up, and he looked up, and smiled, motioning for him to sit down beside him.

I did so, and we both looked at the empty estate.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" I always loved being called that by people who were older than me. Though he was only like..What? 22? 23? Give or take really. But he was always kind to me and Jem. Mostly Jem most of the time when she was around. I swear I will have those two hook up...

I sighed and stared at the vastness of the estate.

"Everyone seems like they are really busy for something. They can't spare me a conversation, or anything. It's like...they are somewhat ignoring me." Itachi offered me a stick of dango, and I gladly took it, and popped one in my mouth. God did it taste so sweet.

"Well. As much as I would love to stay and chat with you Kiddo, I'm afraid I can't help you." Itachi replied. I looked at him, but before I could say anything, he was already gone.

"This is the worst day _**ever!**_"

* * *

**3rd POV**

Hinata quickly rushed over to the Uchiha estate along with Neji who was carrying their presents and streamers they promised Sasuke.

Thank god that she quickly rushed back in before Sam stopped her. Everything would've gone to ruin then.

The young girl quickly knocked and was questioned:

"Who is it?" Jem's voiced called out, and Hinata replied with her name along with Neji's.

The door swung open to reveal Sasuke tying balloons to the railings of the stairs, Kiba was tying a cute bow on the collar of Akamaru for some odd reason, TenTen and Sakura were cooking in the kitchen, and the aroma of food filled the house. Izumi was helping with the presents in the living room.

There was even a four tier (stacks) cake on the table of the kitchen that could be seen from the doorway.

"Where were you Hinata?!" Jem asked, quickly urging them inside, and looking outside suspiciously, then closed the door.

"I'm sorry. Sam stopped by our house, and a-asked if we could hang out with her." Jem sighed, and nodded, motioning for them to go on and continue what they had planned.

"Damn girl is catching on!" Jem cursed and went back to her cake. Not a moment later Itachi appeared beside Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, continuing to tie the strings down, not listening to what Jem and the Hyuuga siblings.

"Sam is upset." Sasuke whipped his head up, and stared at Itachi, as if he had just told him that his dog (if he had one) died.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Panic rose in his voice. Itachi chuckled and calmed his little brother down.

"She's just upset that no one is there to hang out with her." Itachi tried to tell him. Sasuke was about to throw himself out the door, but Jem and Itachi stood in his way.

"You know that we have to finish this Sasuke. She'll get over it." Jem said, holding her arm out. Itachi nodded in agreement with her.

"But she's sad..." He said, feeling ashamed as if he was obligated to make her happy...

"She' . ." Jem growled. Women were _not _to be toyed with when angry. And right now, Sasuke was about to learn that the hard way. Itachi motioned for his little brother to just agree. Eventually, after a hard and long thought about Sam, he did.

"Fine..." He murmured as he went back to the balloons.

**Sam's POV**

Nearly sunset. "Oh goody." I sarcastically mumbled, kicking a dirt rock on the emptied streets. There wasn't much to do now. Everything was just...so...Bland. Everyone was busy. Today ended up being quite sad, and it felt so damn _**lonely**_.

There weren't many places to go by this time. Sure, she could go out and train, but she was finally taking a small breather. She decided to just go home and watch some movies.

How sad.

By the time she arrived at the apartment however, she found a small note on her door.

_"Number 1 : Go to Hyuuga Estate" Love S.U._

"S.U?" I stared at the note. S.U. was obviously Sasuke Uchiha. But hey! He wrote love! I snickered, and obeyed the note's mighty demands and walked all the way back to the Hyuuga manor.

On the large gate was another note

_"Number 2: Go to Yuuki's Bookshop and ask for Blazing."_

"What the fuck?" I said aloud. I was getting kind of annoyed with the fact I'm going back and forth between the shopping district and housing district. But curiosity was eating at me terribly. I couldn't help it so I walked to the bookshop and headed to the counter. There was a little girl, a small redhead who was reading a manga.

"Uh...Hello?"

"Hi lady! How can I help?" The girl was somewhat jittery. I smiled. How cute.

"Uhm..I'm looking for Blazing?"

The girl looked as if she found a treasure, and quickly took out a thin book and handed it to me.

She smiled, and went to the backroom and shut the door.

What the hell?

I left, and opened the book, inside was another note.

_"Number 3: Head to Uchiha Estate/Manor" _

Finally!

The sun was already settled behind the hills, and trees, finally giving the world a beautiful starry night. By the time I reached the estate, the doors and neighborhood was quiet. Dark.

I knocked on the door.

No answer. I growled and knocked harder.

"Dammit all!" I knocked hard enough, and I just realized that the door had fallen, and I stepped in, standing onto of the broken door. (I'll probably have to pay Sasuke for that later).

"Why is it so dark!?" I huffed then the lights flipped on...

**3rd POV**

"Surprise!" Everyone had popped out from their hiding spots, Jem and TenTen had popped the streamers out, and Sam was left nearly speechless. Aside from the jump-scream she had. More like a piggy squeal if anything.

"Oh my god." She whispered, closing her mouth with her hands in just surprise. She was so happy. She knew something was up with everyone she asked to hang out with..But nothing like this.

"Happy Birthday BITCH." Jemry laughed, walking over and hugging the shocked girl. Hell, her cheeks were starting to burn up, whether from the fact that this surprised scared her, or that it just touched her darn heart.

"Thanks you guys! Really!" Sam smiled.

"Let's crank up this party!" Kiba yelled, and then music started to blare out.

Happily, everyone danced, and drank, ate. It was decided that presents would be after the cake. Sam had made her way to the back of the house through the not-so-much crowded kitchen, and sat outside on the wooden floor of the deck. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

Then a hand clamped over her eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice was deep, and the girl giggled.

"Momma?" The boy chuckled behind her, and removed his hands.

Sasuke sat beside Sam, and stared at the endless night sky, littered with beautiful jewels named stars.

"What you guys did...was just so..."

"Awesome?" Sam chuckled and shook her head.

"Wonderful."

"But not awesome?" Sasuke gave a small pout face, and Sam playfully pushed him.

"I'm sure wonderful covers awesome as well, you weirdo."

They both smiled and looked up. There was no breeze tonight, but a warm night. Everyone was loud until there was a doorbell.

Suddenly, everyone grew quiet.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked, and looked over to everyone. Jem had shrugged.

"Someone gonna get that?" Izumi had asked, holding his fourth glass of whiskey. Since when was there alcohol!?

Itachi stood up, and walked over to the door, Sam and Sasuke had reentered and looked at everyone.

The door opened and that same blonde hair that everyone missed poked out.

Sam quickly dashed to the door.

"Naruto!" She cried as she jumped him, luckily the present in his hand didn't break, but he laughed as he picked up the girl and swung her.

"Happy Birthday Sam! You didn't REALLY think I wouldn't stop by for this day?" He chuckled and gave that usual goofy grin he gave almost _always._

"Hehe." Sam smiled, and Naruto gave her the present.

The party continued on, many shouts coming from Naruto and Jem. (They fought about which cake was better. The one she made and the one she should've BOUGHT that Naruto recommended because he believed it was better)

Everyone had given Sam her gifts. Itachi had gotten her a senbon set and a vile of poison to dip them in, how WONDERFUL, Jem had gotten her a pretty necklace. Hinata gave her a handmade lucky charm with a white dove's feather at the end, Kiba and Izumi and Neji all gotten her Ichi Ichi Paradise volumes 1 - 3. . what was MORE weird is that Naruto gave Sam the unreleased 4th volume of the damn series along with a porcelain angel that had her name in kanji on the back.

They were wonderful gifts, but there was only one gift missing (aside from Izumi who declared that she needed no gift).

"Sasuke?" Sam asked, the young boy was sitting down.

"Hm?"

"No gift for me?" She laughed weakly. Sasuke chuckled. "Not yet." He said.

"Not yet?" She questioned, and he nodded. She didn't try to pry out information anymore from him.

Eventually after the party, everyone left home, it being nearly 11 or so. Itachi had headed upstairs, after saying goodbye to Jem for the longest of time. The man was drunk out of his MIND and he had been flirting with Jem as much as he could without getting a glare from Izumi. But he was already occupied with Kiba, Neji and Naruto anyways.

Sam had decided to stay over the night at the Uchiha's since she was WAY too lazy to just go home with Jem or even transport there. That's a true ninja for you. She had been lying on the smaller couch that could fit only two people, her eyes were closed.

"Oi! Teme! I'm heading out now. Gotta get back to the Inn before Jiraiya throws a huge fit." Naruto said, at the door ready to leave. Sam forced herself to get up, and walked over to the blonde and hugged him tightly.

"Come back soon you baka.." She whispered in his ear, and Naruto hugged her back just as tight.

"Don't worry." He chuckled.

"Later dobe."

"Later." And Naruto poofed, leaving Sam and Sasuke alone in the dirty living room.

"I'm not cleaning this up." Sam motioned to the floor, and Sasuke chuckled.

"I'll do it in the morning."

"So..."

"Hn?"

"Present?" She asked happily, and Sasuke chuckled, and nodded.

"Fine fine. It's upstairs." Sam lifted a brow and smirked.

"Don't go raping me. I will bite your face off. Just saying." Sasuke chuckled softly, leading Sam, by the hand, upstairs and into his room.

When they reached the door that led to his domain Sasuke turned around.

"Stay here." He commanded. Sam smiled nodded. "Sure sure."

The raven snuck into the room, and got the small box that sat on his dresser.

When he came out, he gave her the box.

"What's this?"

"I believe it's called a box Sam."

"Shut up." She grumbled and opened it.

Inside was the prettiest bracelet she had ever seen. One charm was a key, the next the Uchiha trademark, then a kunai, and a wing with a heart. The chain itself was gold, and had smaller beads on it that were pearls.

"Oh dear.."

"You like it?" Sasuke smiled as he took the bracelet to put it on her left wrist.

"It's really beautiful Sasuke. It really is." She smiled and threw her arms around her best friend (aside from Jem.).

Sasuke chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Thank you!".

_I also love you._ Sasuke for some reason thought, but shook the feeling off.

* * *

**FINALLY. Finished with this FRICKEN chapter. I was super procrastinating on this because of Dr Who, roleplays, art, school. Laziness. Yep. **

**Anyways, I keep thinking of random stories to make, Naruto FF and DMC FF.**

**Like I have a Space like Star Wars like Naruto FF. : Yes it has an OC but all the characters will be in it C: Should I just label it as a crossover? o-o UGH. I DON'T KNOW..because I would just use like..a few of the characters, and shizz..like my OC would be the new Queen Amidala. catch my drift? But there's just alot of things...**

**I**

**DONT**

**KNOW**

**Leave reviews AND your opinions about this matter of a Star Wars/Naruto thing. xD**

**-Songie (PS HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY)**


	12. Betrayal of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: REVISED 11/28/12 - *Some SOMMMME nudity. JUST SOME..SORTA..**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Betrayal of the Heart**

* * *

Weeks rolled by as if it was nothing. There hasn't been any attacks, any sign of either Akatsuki or even Orochimaru acts or anything of the sort. The Anbu reported nothing was wrong, and this made Tsunade have a breather, even if it was just for a bit. However, for Sam, it did not.

Lately, she has been getting more agitated than ever. There was a new girl in town, you see. Some girl that came from who knows where. Her name was Rinka, and she was a raven head, just like Sam, but she had the greenest eyes that anyone has ever seen (more clearly than Sakura's!).

But what bugged her most was that _this _girl kept Sasuke away from her.

Every day, Sam would call up Sasuke, or even try to visit, but he was always wretched away from Sam and leaves without saying a word. Of course Sam would've just beaten the girl to a bloody pulp and that was that, and then maybe Sasuke for not being man enough to deny the girl. But it was a bad idea since she didn't want Sasuke to know her feelings. Because her feelings were just as important as Sasuke was, and if they were exploited and he didn't return them, there would seriously be hell to pay and hearts would be broken. She didn't want him to know.

Not just yet that is.

And since that girl arrived, Sam started to be quiet. She started to stay home often, not answer any of Sasuke's calls when he did bother to try to talk to her, or anyone in that matter, and just roam around the village all day. She would come home late at night, and sleep into the afternoons. Jem tried to ask her what's wrong, but Sam would just shake it off, and say nothing.

That's when things started to get...out of hand.

Recently, Jem was on a ladder, fixing one of the walls in the apartment room. As she was, Sam was holding the ladder. But then suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Sam's chest. She tried to shrug it off as heartburn, but for a second she was holding the ladder, the next, Jem was on the floor holding her shoulder. It had turned out that Jem's shoulder was broken and it was Sam's fault.

"You were shaking the ladder, I said stop, but then you pushed it hard and I fell!" Jem yelled, when she lying in the hospital bed. Sam felt so damn bad, she apologized and left quickly.

That's when things started to get...weirder...

* * *

It was 8PM, and Sasuke had just finished eating his dinner. He plopped onto the couch, flipped the TV on, and decided to just relax. There wasn't much to do around the house, and Itachi was gone somewhere on a mission so he had the house to himself. Besides, it was raining so why get soaked when it was practically pouring?

Then came a knock.

Sasuke walked over to the door, taking his sweet time, and opened it to reveal Sam, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Sam..?"

"H-Hi Sasuke." She said. Sasuke could tell by her voice that she was shivering. He urged her in.

"I'll get you a towel, and some clothes. Why don't you shower?"

"O-Okay..T-Thank you." She sneezed, and hurried upstairs and into the bathroom. She was dripping wet, and she nearly was struggling trying to peel off the clothes from her wet body. She could tell she left a pile of water behind since she heard a loud thump when the door closed. Did Sasuke fall?

_Why am I here?_

Sam wondered just for a moment when she stared into the mirror at her naked, toned body. Her hair dripping down, and making a puddle behind her. The bathroom was pretty clean save for the puddles here and there.

The Uchiha's were really big ass neat freaks. The bathroom was nearly all pearl white marble. The bathroom that was across the somewhat square room, had a shower, the sliding doors held two towels there already. _Most likely his and Itachi's. _Everything inside, such as the handle of the shower head and the heat adjuster and whatnot, was metal. So did the faucet as the racks for the other towels. Metal as well. The floor was clean, aside from the puddle. The walls were a pretty pastel blue color, and with white creamy designs of floral. What a pretty place.

Then came a knock.

"Sam? I left the towel on the door handle. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"O-Okay! Thank you!" When Sam heard the steps go fade, and she could tell he was downstairs, she stared at the mirror. But it wasn't her reflection...

**Sam's **_**inner being **_**POV**

_Looking back with snake-like eyes, as if staring into my soul was Orochimaru. I didn't know what was going on. I saw through my own eyes. I just stood there; my mouth moved and heard the words that escape. But they weren't my own. I was standing there, my chest area exposed to the crazed man who smiled and clicked a tongue. His words were just like venom when he spoke__..._

_"What a lovely beauty you have." Orochimaru's pale face wanted to make me puke. _

_I replied with a nod. "Everything is going according to plan." He smiled and nodded. "Good. Continue on with the next phase." _

_What the hell?_

_When Orochimaru's image faded, I was looking at myself. But __**It **__wasn't me._

_I had this sinister look on my face, as if she locked my real being into my soul. She knew I was mad. And she knew I was seeing her. Seeing myself._

_"You cannot do anything Sam. I am you now."_

_"What are you..just what are you!"_

_"I am yourself. Orochimaru planted this liquid inside you, and now I am your body. I am your thoughts, your action. Your body. While you will sit back and watch your whole life play out how you didn't want it to. I will be making __**sweet love **__with the Uchiha. Once I am pregnant, Orochimaru can have a new, a much more stronger body to manipulate to his liking. One of Uchiha and your DNA. Genius, isn't it?" She smiled as she walked away from the mirror. I continued to shout at the crazed__...__me._

_"Let me out of here you damn creepy me thing!" Before I knew it, it was as if I became a bird. A golden cage surrounded me, and I started to panic. "What the-!?" _

_"A protection barrier. You cannot break through it." The other me chuckled as she got into the shower and turned it on._

_"Now how about you just take a little rest..__**Sam." . . .**_

**Evil Sam's POV (wow..)**

The mirror was fogged up from the steam let out from the hot shower. Nearly boiling. I opened the door to get the towel, but at that time, Sasuke was passing by. How wonderful.

"Uh-..er..Sorry." Sasuke had stuttered as I gotten the towel to wrap around my body, my hair was dripping wet though however. Before Sasuke could leave, I reached out, and snapped his hand. The boy never tried to turn, but instead, I spoke.

"Um..do you think I can borrow some clothes? Mine are all wet.."

Sasuke tried to avert his gaze from looking at my chest, or hell, my whole body, but he simply nodded, and pulled me along to his room, seeing that I wouldn't let go of him anyways.

Sasuke's room was clean. Neat. Dark though, with only the light from the hallway that crept in allowed me to see what he had in his room. A bed, two dressers, one smaller than the other, a closet, a desk with his weapons. It was a somewhat bland room, but what could you want from the Uchiha?

I released my grip on him as he was only a few feet away, and started to get the clothes from the drawer. He whipped out shorts, and one of his black t-shirts. When Sasuke shoved them to me, to quickly leave for me to change, I grabbed his wrist back and pulled him back to me.

"Sam-"

My lips covered his. At first, the Uchiha was surprised, stiff, his heart, as I could feel through his clothing, was beating dramatically fast. I knew this fool had a feeling for her...or should I say myself?

The sudden kiss became a passionate session. Somehow I was on top of the Uchiha, the towel being the only cover I have from his clothed body to my slick one.

When I tried to slip my tongue in, Sasuke, at first, was hesitant. But I knew he would give in. He did, eventually, and our tongues wrestled. His hands moved to grip my hips, and soon, I noticed that he started to have an erection.

"Put..yourself..inside." I moaned out, huffing, catching my breath. Oh boy was this raven a wonder or what?

But instead of doing what I demanded him to, Sasuke threw me onto the floor.

"Who the hell are you and where the fuck is Sam?" Sasuke growled, a kunai in his hands.

**3rd POV**

**"Where the fuck is Sam?" **Sasuke growled, he stood as if a King before his enemy, angry, triumphant. His sharingan was activated as he stared down the imposter. Or so he thought.

Sam scoffed as she tried to make her voice sound as innocent as possible. "Whatever do you mean? I am Sa-"

"**NO YOU ARE NOT!" **Sasuke screamed, his tone of voice causing the 'Fake' Sam to frown, her plan ruined.

"You will regret not coming with Lord Orochimaru, Sasuke-_kun_. You will never see the Sam you know." The Fake laughed as she was pushed down onto her back, Sasuke straddled on top of her with the kunai pointed to her neck.

"Ah ah ah." She waved her index finger, a smirk wiped upon her dimmed face. "I am still Sam. This is her one and only body. If you harm me, you harm her as well."

Sasuke's grip tightened on the kunai, his glare hardening on the mischievous eyes that stared back him. Deep down, this raven knew she was there. Somewhere deep down…he could simply feel her presence, her true presence, deep down.

She was still with him.

"Tell me Sasuke. If you knew that I was not your beloved Sam, why did you go along with our...little Session?"

"..."

"No answer I see?"

"Shut up!"

"Ah! So you DO have feelings for the girl!"

A moment of silence. The Uchiha thought.

His mind racing to when he first met the girl. She was strange. She replayed the Uchiha Massacre. She was his training partner. She convinced him to mend bonds with Itachi. She did more than anyone had really done, besides the dobe who opened the door to friendship and emotions to him. However, Sam was the one who gave the big push through that door and into the world he appreciated. To him she was more than a friend. More than a companion…

A light within the dark.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and knocked out the fake with the hilt of the kunai.


	13. Caged

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: Okay. When I first started this, I wanted it to be as epic, fantasy, unREAL thing. So if this doesn't make sense. I am so sorry. I would love to give a shoutout to Kakashi Forever, who always reviewed. [as far as I've known and seen that is. xD]**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Caged**

* * *

"You understand, right Sasuke?" Tsunade stared at the boy directly into his coal eyes that stared at the unconscious body in his arms. He looked as if he didn't care, didn't listen to a single word the Lady Hokage told him about the procedure.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade snapped, and he looked at her, as if angry from waking from a sleep.

"Yes. I heard you."

"Good. Now let's bring her into the room. Follow me."

Tsunade, accompanied by Kakashi, Jem, Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke himself, followed, taking an elevator that led down to almost what seemed like a basement floor.

Once the doors opened, there was nothing but darkness,aside from a light that beamed on an operating table with straps. Two anbus guarded the door once they came out. But as they noticed the Lady Hokage that walked out, it was completely fine with the rest that followed.

Sakura, who was surprised by what she was seeing, gulped before asking,

"Just..what is this place?"

Tsunade made her way to the table, and motioned for Sasuke to place Sam's unconscious body onto the table, and then sealing her body to the table so that if she were to wake up, and with the odd persona that took her place, she wouldn't attack them.

"A room that the 2nd Hokage built for any extreme operations that couldn't be held upstairs. Situations like these...posessions, curses, etc."

"So that's why it's all creepy..." Jem muttered as she looked around, noticing that it was a fairly large room. Perhaps double the size of an average hospital room.

Once Sakura and Tsunade were prepared, Sakura looked at the other three.

"You guys have to supply the seals with your chakra. Unlike others, these require us to keep them in hold. So Jem, take her right hand, Itachi her left. Kakashi, can you handle her ankles?"

Kakashi nodded, and once everything was in place, Sasuke stood above Sam, where her head laid.

"Remember Sasuke, your genjutsu can enter her mind, but you have to use it to bring her _real _self back form wherever she is in her soul. You must continue to concentrate or you too, will be lost in her mind. We will extract the poison from here, but she will try to fight it off."

Sasuke nodded as he readied himself. He bent his head down to where his nose touched Sam's, and he concentrated as he entered her mind.

* * *

_Blackness. All that surrounded where Sasuke stood was black. No ground, but air. Yet he walkedas if there was actually something to walk on. He had no time to lose._

_He started running in a random direction. _

_"Sam! Sam where are you?" He shouted, his voice echoing several times before fading into silence once more. Seconds to minutes, he was running. Nothing in his view but darkness. Was this her soul?_

_Dark? Lonely? Silence?_

_Or was it the work of the poison that corrupted the soul? Sasuke's thoughts ran until a dark force pushed him back. A figure sat in a large chair, surrounded by pillows. Sasuke got up, and tried to look closer, to distinguish what had pushed him back. _

_"Come now Sasuke, don't tell me you've forgotten me."_

_The voice that rang in a familiar tone. The one he couldn't forget. Sam._

_It was her, in a red dress, sitting there as if Queen of the throne. But at the same time. It wasn't her._

_"Where is she!" Sasuke yelled, curling his fingers into a hard fist. _

_"Where is who? It's only me here, Sasuke." The figure spoke, lust dripping from her words. The words from the fake persona. _

_"Don't play around. You are not Sam. So where is the real one." He growled. _

_But the 'Fake' Sam clicked her tongue and wagged her finger. "Ah ah ah. Don't be like that. Why don't you stay here and play with me? You can have the body of the girl you oh-so-love, very much." She happily said._

_Sasuke didn't consider her offer. He didn't want ot think about it. It wasn't what he really wanted from Sam. Not a body to make love to. But a person to hold and protect. Not thighs that will spread for him, but legs that can kick things out of the way. Not a mouth to do his will, but a mouth to kiss and laugh and cry out and smile with._

_"Shut up. Where is she?" He shouted, as he activated his Sharingan. The red eyes glaring in the darkness didn't seem to faze her. But if anything, excited her._

_"You wanna know where she is! Here is she! You beloved Sam!" She shouted, and a large golden bird cage appeared. Inside is a basket, hanging, but inside the basket, noone knows, but the Fake._

_"You're precious girl sleeps endless dreams in that cage. One you can never break her out of." _

_She laughed, her vo_

* * *

_ice ringing out into the echoes. _

_Sasuke quickly charged at the girl, chidori in his hand, and ready to strike. But he was quickly played into her trap._

_Mirrors surrounded him, but unlike Haku's from years ago, there was no areas to get out from. A smal mirror dome where the fake's images were casted upon._

_"Which one is me? Which one is a fake? Funny beacuse there are so many, you can't even tell!"_

_When Sasuke used the chidori on one mirror, it didn't shatter._

_"Ah ah ah." The girl wagged her finger and she came out from a mirrior behind him, and hit him in the back, hitting a pressure point. _

_"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned, taking a step to regain his balance. His back felt as if he were stiff now. _

_So this was her game._

* * *

"Itachi keep your grip on that hand! You too Jem! They must be really going at it.." Tsunade mumbled, as she and Sakura tried to flush out the poison from Sam, coming out from her mouth and into the yellow bucket that was on the floor. The purple liquid sat in the bucket, nearly a third of the bucket was full.

All because of that damn snake. All this happened.

* * *

_Sasuke breathed heavily, his sharingan focused on the constant spinning image of the Fake. She laughed, she danced, she hit him, cut him, hit the pressure points. She brought the Uchiha, finally, on his knees, and there he was breathing._

_"Aw. The Uchiha is done playing? That sure wasn't very fun! I guess Sam isn't worth it huh?" She chuckled. The mirrors vanished, and the real Fake sat in the seat she was before, as if she hadn't move. _

_Sasuke groaned, looking up at the woman, who smiled and sat, as if she had already won. He then looked to the golden cage that kept in the sleeping girl. _

_"Sam!" Sasuke shouted towards the cage, hoping his voice could reach her; somehow._

_"It's no use. She won't wake up." The fake sighed, shaking her head. But Sasuke ignored her, continuing to shout out her name._

_"Sam! Wake up! You've got to wake up!" Sasuke yelled,his hands tightened into a fist, his knuckles turning white. Was this the end?_

_"Shut up already! Pathetic!" The Fake shouted, sounding very irritable._

_Then, that's when a small crack behind her appeared. _

_A thin, crack, as if on a glass, appeared. _

_"What the?" The fake's eyes widened as she turned around. Sasuke took this opportunity and quickly did handsigns and released a fireball towards her._

_"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" The flame, utterly, burned the seat, but not the girl nor the crack._

_"Sam! Please!"_

_**The Real Sam's POV**_

_**Sleeping. Curled up into a ball. Why is this so comfortable? **_

_**I feel...lonely. Why? It's cold here. I don't like it.**_

_**"Sam..." My name was called from nowhere. Nothing. Why look up? No one is here anyways.**_

_**"Sam!" **_

_**"Stop calling my name..." I whispered back. My eyes were closed but I didn't want to open them.**_

_**I miss them though.**_

_**Jem, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Itachi,**_

_**Sasuke...**_

_**"Sam! Please!" **_

_**Why did that voice sound oh so familiar? **_

_**"Shut up!" A voice screamed. But it wasn't me. It was Her.**_

_**Opening my eyes, I looked up, and the blackness that surrounded me, that I feared, slowly cracked, as if glass, the sound of it, and the pieces chipping off slowly.**_

_**This was my own soul they fought in.**_

_**And I have more power here than anywhere else!**_

_**"Sasuke!" I screamed, light started to pour through the blackness. I wanted to go back**_

_**To go home.**_

_**The light poured in, and drowned me.**_

_**End of POV**_

_The Fake was on the ground, huffing. As if she were beaten brutally. But it wasn't Sasuke who did the blows. The woman just went down to the ground after he shouted out to the unconscious girl in the cage to awaken. Just what was happening? _

_"Little bitch..."_

_'Sam?' Sasuke thought, until the Fake Sam stood up, and unleasheda force that sent Sasuke flying back, hitting something that caused him to knock out._

_The Fake turned to the cage, and stood up and ran to it, grabbing the bars and tried to shake it, as if it would do any good._

_"You bitch! What did you do to me?" No respond_

_"Oh? Ignoring me?" The woman snapped her fingers, and the cage disappeared, the body laid on the darkness, her body looked as if it floating, same to Sasuke and the Fake Sam, but it was actually a solid floor._

_The Fake walked over to the body, and lifted her foot, as if to stomp, but Sam turned onto her back and grabbed the woman's ankle._

_"Just what to do you THINK you are doing?" Sam smiled, and twisted the ankle, a crunch/crackle sound along with the screams filled the area, the voice echoing._

_Sam stood up, wobbily, walking towards the woman who was holding her ankle. She kicked her in the side. And then another crack formed somewhere. Light starting to pour into the area once more, just like when Sam awakened._

_More and more cracks started to appear, light soon taking over every inch of Sam's soul. _

_The Fake was on the floor, writhing, and hissing, was it because of the light? Or the pain?_

_"Mercy...please.." She whispered to Sam. But Sam only shook her head, and put her hands together._

_"You didn't show me such things when I was here. Nor did Orochimaru. Why would I give __**you**__ mercy?" _

_No response. _

_"Exactly." A shadow appeared under the Fake's body, and she fell through it like a hole. Then it closed up._

_Sam turned and saw, surprisingly, the knocked out Uchiha, bleeding, tired. She could sense his chakra weakening._

_"You idiot.." Sam sighed as she knelt down to cradle his head. "Why did you come here?" She smiled, tears started to form and fall onto Sasuke's cheeks. _

_"Time to wake you up." She smiled and used her inner powers from her soul to force Sasuke's mind out and send him back to reality._

* * *

Jem and Itachi's hearts raced. Tsunade had finished the procedure swiftly, and as quickly and carefully at possible. Kakashi and Sakura were handling the poison in the corner of the room, while everyone was taking a breather. Sasuke still was connected with Sam, and the two were both unconscious.

Jem was starting to fall asleep, too tired from using her chakra to keep Sam stable and unconscious and in place. As she sat next to Itachi, her head starting to lean towards his shoulder. Itachi, who was quick to catch this, did not move, but simply behaved as if he did not notice or that he did not care.

"Nnngh" Sasuke's low voice grumbled, as he slowly lifted his head from place. He held his head, while he was trying to come to reality. Once he was fully settled back to the world, he looked around, seeing everyone tired out, and two others in the corner with a bucket.

"Sam!" Sasuke remembered, and looked down to the sleeping figure. Her eyes remained closed, her breathing was shallow, as if she were dying.

"Tsunade..? Is she.."

"She's fine. We did all we can, and made sure we got that poison out of her system. Now its up to her if she wishes to wake up.."

"What do you mean? Up to her?"

"It's Sam's decision whether or not she wishes to come back to this world. Alot of people I know, Sasuke, wish..to disappear. Where Sam is, deep in her soul, she could live happily. Any dream, idea, she wishes could come to live. This is the final dream state in a person that they could go through. Think of a coma, but her mind is working fine."

"I see..."

"All we have to do...is wait." Tsunade assured him, placing an ungloved hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

_You better wake up Sam. _

* * *

It was at least two weeks since the procedure occurred. Sam was moved back into an ordinary hospital room, but just for her. Tsunade reassured Jem and the Uchiha brothers that there was nothing to worry about, and that Sam would come to.

But what bothered Sasuke was what she explained. It was Sam's decision to come back to reality.

And who knows when that would be... The girl may be tired of being hurt all the time.

May be tired of this world.

Maybe tired of him.

But that was his own little thoughts as he constantly came by the hospital, leaving fresh flowers in her room until the room itself smelt just like a green house. Tsunade was about to have a cow, but since the flowers were carnations, which were her favorite, she didn't mind it so much, and let it slide.

Sasuke was sitting beside the sleeping girl, holding her hand up to his lips, staring at her sleeping face. Several eyes from the other side of the door looked through the small window that was on it.

"He's there again." TenTen muttered, staring sadly at the Uchiha that was quiet. Stoic. Just like stone.

"He's been going constantly to see if she would wake up. Always bringing her flowers. Trying to talk to her, according to Itachi." Jem said, as she sighed.

"I hope Sam is alright.." Hinata shyly said as the three girls all sighed, and stepped away from the door.

"Don't worry Hinata. Sam will get through this." TenTen tried to sound optimistic, but even she had the doubt that her friend will return to this terrible reality.

* * *

"Sam. Please listen to me. Please...please.." Sasuke was _begging _now. Holding her hand to his forehead, bending his head.

"You gotta wake up. Everyone is worried about you. Jem, Itachi, Hinata, TenTen especially. Sakura..and me."

_Especially me._

"Sam...I always wanted to tell you something. I know, this may be cheesy like in those romance novels you always read but.."

Sasuke fumbled with his words, unable to make what he's saying sound as dramatic the books Sam read. He lifted his head up, and stared at her face, constantly looking down and up.

"Sam I like you."

_No that's not right..._

"No..I don't just like you. Sam, I love you."

No response. No movement. It was hopeless. Wasn't it? Sasuke looked back down, resting his forehead back on her hand.

"Hehe.." A voice came from nowhere.

Sasuke's head darted up, and his dark eyes, met with chocolate eyes.

"I love me too Sasuke."

* * *

**Finally! I updated again! xd Dammit Jem! YOU kept bugging me about this..xD Okay. yeah, this actually requires a...weird imagination and WAY too much anime..**

**But anywho! I hope it's okay...D: I feel kinda..conceited having Sasuke love me...and whatnot. It feels better using an..unusual name with a Canon, personally. But that's just me. Hmmm...So yeah! Review and whatnot. I will make mini chapters at the end of the story :D I have them planned out /lying. Okay I don't...DX...**

**Anyways, enough of me talking. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one is gonna be...kinda cute.**

**-Songie**


	14. Date Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: Ahh...Finally another update. Anywho! I wish my constant Reviewer would review..coughkakashicough. 3 Anyways. I am planning to make another SasukexOC, but don't worry. It won't be me. xD. It will be a dragon based story, and I think it's a good one that i've made up so far. So I guess my plans on making a Naruto AU Modern, with OCs will have to wait a bit. Anywhooooo! This story only has a few more chapters to go. xD Everytime I hang out with Jem, I keep getting ideas, and so does she, and we always say to add it to the story. BUt then I end up NOT remembering. Except for some! So..yeah!**

**HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW JEM! **

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Date Gone Wrong**

* * *

"Sam! I'm leaving now!" Jem called out, slipping on her heels, and ready to walk out the door. Before she did, Sam nearly ran out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet, and in a towel, blocking Jem's way to leave she huffed.

"What the hell Sam!" Jem laughed, and tried to reach for the doorknob, but Sam smacked her hand.

"Now remember. Don't let your guard down. I heard there's been alot of drugging lately more into town, mostly around the bar area." Sam warned her, Jem understood her friend's care, but she could take care of herself. She was a ninja afterall.

"Yes yes, I know _mother_." She smirked, and Sam rolled her eyes and headed back to the bathroom.

"Have fun!" Sam called out before the door muted her.

It was a warm, decent sunset, and Jem was going to meet the guy who had a crush on her for a while now, and just recently decided to ask her out on a date to town. Jem ultimately accepted, but when she told Itachi about it, he poofed off and ignored her for the last two days.

Jem made her way down the steps of their apartment, and headed towards the front of the academy, she continued to smile, getting all gitty and excited for her date. This was, actually, her first date that she ever had in her life, even back in the real world...well her world, she never dated by anyone. Sure, guys had few crushes here and there, but they never really captured her interest, and heart.

"Jem!" A familiar voice called out. Jem looked up to see Izumi run towards her, a smile on his face. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" He shouted as took in a deep breath when he reached her, and panted a bit.

"Actually I just got here." Jem smiled back. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she wore a nice decent black skirt with a black tanktop, a navy blue one underneath. She wore at least a half inch sandal-heels, and stood at the same height as her date, who wore his ninja attire still.

"I hope I look okay..." Izumi muttered, having the typical anime-shy moment. Jem just giggled and replied, "Nah. You look kinda cute."

* * *

"Open up! I know you guys are in there!" A lazy looking Sam knocked on the door to the Uchiha's residence. She could hear footsteps from the otherside, but she was just getting way to damn impatient. Their precious time was being wasted. The raven kicked the door down, nearly hitting the younger Uchiha.

". . ."

"Sorry Sasu-...What the hell are you wearing..?" With her draw dropped, Sam stared at the Uchiha. She could've sworn that her eyebrow twitched once or twice. Sasuke stood with a spatula in hand, and standing in a ducky apron with his tanktop, showing his toned arms(which I can just IMAGINE how hot that looks..ahem). He was barefeet and wearing his usual cargo shorts under.

"FFFFF.."

"It's an apron! I was cooking dinner!" Sasuke told her, his face starting to turn red, unlike Sam who was nearly peachy, laughing quite a bit.

"What's all the noise.." Itachi walked down from the stairs, his ponytail hair all ruffled up, and all the over the place. He wore a black tanktop and shorts.

"Dear god! So this is where you've been this entire time Itachi?" Sam smirked, still regaining her composure from laughing so much.

"I've been in my room. Training. My room again. Training."

"I'll go back to making dinner..." Sasuke, who was still blushing just a bit, returned to the kitchen, the smell of meat filled the air. Itachi made his way onto the sofa in the living room as Sam joined him.

"So. What happened between you and Jem? She told me your ignoring her."

Itachi just shrugged, trying to avoid discussing the topic but he knew the little raven wouldn't give this up.

"You know you can't ignore her forever."

"You don't know that."

"But I do know you have feelings for her Itachi."

The older brother sat in silence for a bit, as he looking at his little brother's dearest friend.

"...Is it that obvious?"

"Yes!" Sam shouted, which was also chimed in with Sasuke's voice coming from the kitchen.

"See!" Sam pointed over to where Sasuke was, and laughed a bit. "Why don't you just confess, idiot? It's not that difficult as you make it out to be."

Itachi gave a playful smirk, and whispered, just low enough for Sam to listen,

"Why don't you just confess to Sasuke?" Itachi asked, and knew that he hit the spot. Sam was blushing madly, and looked away.

She gave him that, 'shut the hell up' look, before looking to the floor, then back to him.

"You know you are curious about their date. " She tried to persuade him, knowing it might take a bit more than what she was doing.

"Not really." Itachi calmly replied.

"I see..well, then I best be on my way. Jem is out on her date in the town anyways...in that..hmm..what district again...the Yoko district?" Sam started to get up, but Itachi grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going." He stated, and quickly disappeared upstairs to change. Sam smirked, and felt quite proud of what she just did.

"Sasuke, keep the dinner warm, and save me a bowl of rice too. Me and Itachi will be _right _back."

* * *

"Wow. I never been here at night before." Jem, who was amazed by the rather dim streetlights of the Yoko district. There were alot of men though, and very very, few women. "Um...Izumi?"

"We're here!" He smiled, and offered Jem to enter the restaurant first. She did so, and looked around and noticed that the air was stuffy, full of smoke, fat men with very...skimpy clothed women, dealing cards, drinking. They all mugged the couple, until they were seated in the back.

"What is this place?" Jem asked, curious.

"It's just those places that alot of people go to is all. Don't worry I go all the time." He smiled, and and waited as the waitress came to take their order.

"Sake for me and the lady."

"Oh Izumi, I don't drink..."

"Nonsense! It's a date! Lighten up!" He laughed, and waved the waitress off.

"Uhm.." Jem was getting nervous now. She hope that he wasn't going to put something in her drink if she were to walk off, and this would be a literal date rape. But a fellow shinobi wouldn't go as low as that now would he?

* * *

"Look at them. I can't believe they went out to drink! And of all the areas!" Sam hissed, Itachi was above her, staring at the couple through the barred window from across the street. They siddled against the wall, and stared at them.

Itachi had no words to say, or to complain. He did admit though, that he was jealous of Jem going on this date to himself. He should be the one there to take her out for a drink. At least he would take her straight home if she got too drunk, and didn't take advantage of her, unlike the recent incidents around town. The two continued to stare at the couple for a while.

* * *

Jem was laughing quite loudly in the lounge, that she found out what it was awhile ago. She had few drinks of sake, and before she knew it, she was pink, and just acting plain stupid.

"Excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom." Jem smiled and quickly got up and hurried to the ladies room. Izumi smiled mischievously and reached into his pocket and took out a small wrapped up paper. Inside, was a drug, 'sukoku', a well known knock out drug that worked for at least eight hours. It was a small, dark pill that instantly dissolved in any contact to liquid.

But as he was about to slip it into Jem's cup of sake, a firm, strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, just what do you think your doing!" Izumi yelled and looked up, only to be met by red eyes of an enraged Itachi.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Itachi ask before he swung at Izumi.

The pill fell onto the ground somewhere, and the waitress screamed, and ran out, screaming for help. Jem could hear the commotion and ran out the door to see Itachi and Izumi fighting each other. She ran in, trying to stop the fight. "Stop it!"

"Stop it Itachi! Izumi!" She yelled, and she used her strength to push the two males away, going to Izumi's side.

"Itachi! What the fuck has gotten into you!" Jem yelled, angry at her friend to have attacked her date.

"Gotten into me? He was about to drug you!" Itachi yelled, back at his drunk crush. But Jem was too drunk, she didn't believe him. She simply blew up on him.

"Drug me? What the hell made you think that? Look Itachi if you were jealous that I was going out with Izumi why didn't you just say so!" Jem asked him, but he didn't reply.

"I'm not lying! And I was _**not **_jealous!" Boy was that a huge lie.

"I can't believe you Itachi. I just can't. I hate you!" Jem shouted. She didn't make sense, and she was pink on her cheeks in the dim lighting. "C'mon Izumi! Let's go!" She huffed, and dragged Izumi out the lounge with her hands in his.

Itachi definitely didn't miss that.

* * *

"She said you were _**lying**_?" Sam gasped, munching down on the dinner that Sasuke made, which was fried beef with onions and rice. Itachi just nodded, he wasn't so great after she blew up on him, and ended up not eating dinner. Sam had to finish it for him.

"She said that if I was jealous, why didn't I just tell her. She still didn't believe that he was trying to drug her, and just stomped off." Itachi sighed. Sam finished her food, and Sasuke started to clean up, Sam helped him with it, still talking to her distressed friend.

"Goddamn she's being stupid. Maybe she was just too drunk to know what she was saying?" Sam suggested would be the excuse of her friend's action.

"Who knows. She sounded pretty damn angry when she was telling me off." He shrugged.

For several moments, there was silence, and the only sound of water running, and scrubbing filled the house.

"Why don't we all watch a movie? Get your mind off things, kay'?" Sam suggested, trying to change the mood of the atmosphere. Surprisingly, Itachi agreed.

Everyone gathered up on the couch, the lights were off aside from the light coming from the flatscreen that hung on the wall. "What movies do you have?" Sam asked.

"Depends what you want." Sasuke answered, staring at the case that held some videos.

"Hmmm...Throw on an action film then." Sam said, and Sasuke did so.

They watched a lovestory, a ninja movie called "Shinobi"*

All three watched the movie in silence, Sam in the middle between the two brothers, Sasuke on her right, Itachi her left.

It was pure silence, aside from the movie, the characters only spoke japanese, but there were subtitles.(Just think that everyone in the Naruto world speaks english, but reads in japanese).

Just as the final soldiers were going to fight, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Itachi said before Sasuke did, and went over to the door. Sam paused the movie, and the looked at the door, so did Sasuke.

Jem was standing there, in the doorway. Her face was somewhat flushed, and she looked up at a rather, surprised, Uchiha.

"Itachi...can I talk to you?" Jem spoke, looking over to the two behind Itachi.

Sam nodded, and grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist and headed upstairs, leaving the two alone.

Itachi allowed Jem in, closing the door behind her, and stood before her. His feelings still hurt, yet he still had the rage to yell at Jem, then go and attack Izumi.

"What did you-"

"I'm sorry." Jem said, flatly. She couldn't look at Itachi in the face, but she continued.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you like that, in public. I just... I thought you were jealous at me going on a date, and you came to just crash it. I thought you were just being a total ass."

She knew Itachi was going to say something, and interrupted, "Lemme finish." He nodded.

"When I went back to my place with Izumi, he started to act funny, so did I. I was getting dizzy, woozy. So I told him that I would be right back, and went to the bathroom. I started to drink some water from the sink, and tried to down my throat. I felt like puking. Not well. When I got out, and told Izumi, he smiled, and urged me to go to his house. I agreed, but I really didn't want to. When we got there, he locked the door, and he started to kiss me. Then my neck, and tried to well..undress me." Jem blushed at the undressing part, and looked away. She could feel Itachi's rage now, just boiling on him.

"But then, I really had to throw up, so I made a dash to the bathroom, and just did so in the toilet. My headache was gone, and I felt better. But once I made it downstairs, an anbu was there. He told me that Izumi was the one behind the date rape, and the reason why women have been disappearing and killed lately. I was taken to the hospital, took some medicine, and left. They said I was okay. And Izumi is locked up right now, being yelled at by the Hokage." Jem sighed.

Itachi, who stood there and listened to her, nodded. Inside, he felt mad still. Mad at the fact he left just like that. Mad that Izumi almost tried to rape and kill Jem.

"That's why I just want to tell you that I'm sorr-" Jem was cut off by Itachi. His lips shutting her up.

Jem, who was surprised, did not push him away. Infact, she placed a hand on his cheek.

Once the two pulled away from each other after what seemed like seconds, they looked away from each other. Then back at each other, then away.

Itachi looked back at Jem, and bluntly said what he has been meaning to this entire time.

"I like you, Jem."

Jem looked at Itachi, and blushed, and quickly wrapped her arms around his muscular body.

"You better. Cause...I like you too." Jem snickered, and Itachi simply chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Meanwhile..._

"Finally!" Sam and Sasuke whispered, they were at the top of the staircase and heard everything the couple said. Her best friend was with the guy she was super-duper in love with, and now they were together.

"I guess you can say, all's well that ends well." Sasuked whispered at Sam, and she giggled.

"Hurried, we better go back to your room." Sam suggested, but that's when Itachi's voice was loud and clear.

"I know you two are up there."

"Shit..."

* * *

**Like my usual. Review and whatnot. Any ideas for chapters? Hit me up with your ideas, credits to you and whatnot. HMMMM...**

**YUP! Okay then! Well, I guess that's it. I updated my [Songie:] part when i updated this part..SO...I guess I will leave you guys alone now 3**

***Shinobi - its an actual movie, for those who are not familiar with it. I highly suggest it. It plays Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Heaven' at the end. Its a RomeoxJuliet story, except one lives..NOT TELLING YOU WHO! It's a fast-pace movie, constant deaths, but hey. It's a great movie. IMO...**

**KAY! Take care**

**-Songie**


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: Tried to make this..strange chapter. (be sure to see the AN at the end! )**

**Chapter 14 - Home Sweet Home**

_An odd calling. Strange. Noone has ever heard of this calling before. Was it a whistle? No, perhaps a dog whistle! But only dogs could hear it..._

Sam stood at the cliff that viewed the valley below. It was a magnificent sight with no words to express how she could feel at this...calm moment that she was embracing. She had just finished another S-Ranked mission with her partner, the young Uchiha Sasuke, and she decided to take a break. They weren't heading back to the village just yet, so they pitched up camp and decided to take a breather and just...well...relax and collect themselves.

It was nearly sunset, and Sam had been sitting on the tip of the cliff the entire time. Her feet dangled as she simply watched nature paint the skies with beauty. Tranquility. Words that all would remind her of the main word she ended up to describe the sky: Serene.

According to everyone, Sam and Jem had been hearing ringings lately. They as if...they were being pulled somewhere. But it always ended up being this cliff. This damn cliff! Jem couldn't figure it out and supposed it was something to do with their powers. Sam would say the same thing, but why did the ringing bring them here?

Sam closed her eyes, and heard a crack of a stick..or twig. A swift motion and she threw four kunais towards the direction of the sound.

"Shit!" She heard a familiar voice. Sasuke walked out from the bushes, all kunais caught in this left hand. He threw them back at her feet in a straight horizontal line.

"Show-off."

"Hey. I wasn't the one who was nearly pinned with kunais."

"Ah, but you caught them so easily!" Sam huffed, and Sasuke walked towards her. He sat beside her, and watched the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yes you are." Sam giggled, and Sasuke chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to say something like that and I give you the compliments?"

"Ah, are you being sexist, oh so great Uchiha?" She raised a brow and looked at the raven. He shook his head innocently.

"Not me ma'am." He chuckled, then smiled softly at her. This was an awkward silence between them.

"Let's start heading back. I'm getting hungry." Sam started to get up, and yawned. Sasuke did so too, but just as he was about to walk, Sam stopped moving.

_"Say goodbye to your dreams in this world" _A voice whispered in Sam's head as she took slow steps back, at the edge of the cliff. Sasuke turned and right as Sam was going to take that step, he dashed for her.

A moment too late. Sam slipped off.

"Sam!" He shouted, diving to catch her before she fell, but he was off by just a little bit. A small brush of her fingers, leaving him to wonder. Why didn't she move to catch herself? A bright light flashed, revealing a hole that swallowed the young girl up, leaving Sasuke to wonder.

What the hell just happened?

linebreak

Traffic passing by, down below the skyscraper where two girls laid unconscious. Unaware of where they were. Unaware of their current situation. With a loud honk of someone's car, Jem bolted up, awake and alert.

"Wait..what?" She looked around, seeing as they were surrounded by familiar things. Everything was same as they left it months before. When they had disappeared into Konoha, but the question was how exactly did this happen again? She looked over, seeing Sam on the floor, face down. A sudden snore came from her.

_Sleeping? Of all times! _She thought, and nudged her friend.

"Sam. Oi!"

"Ugggurho?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes and seeing exactly what Jem was amazed about.

"Uhhhh..we're home?"

"No shit, but _**why **_are we home?" Jem asked, getting up and helping Sam up as well.

"Well if I knew that I would've fixed it and had us back at Konoha so you can make babies with your itachi-_**kunnnnnnn**_." Sam mocked only to receive a punch to the arm. Slightly hurt too. Standing up, Jem's cellphone rang.

"Hello? Mom? Yeah. No. I'm with Sam. Okay. Kay. Kay. Kay bye." with a click, she hung up and looked at Sam.

"She asked you where you were huh?" Sam had asked.

"Yup. I think we are back when we left."

"Man...two years we spent and look at us!"

"We looked as if we didn't change.."

"Damn..time travel.."

"Totally a bitch."

* * *

"What do you mean she vanished?" Lady Tsunade questioned surprisingly. Both her hands flat on the oak table staring at Tenten at disbelief.

"I mean that she went to the bathroom and there was a light. Then she disappeared!" Tenten exclaimed. Before the Hokage could comment the door swung open to reveal a very panicked raven.

"She's gone!" He cried out, sweat dropping from his brow. Was the running that made him tired? Or the fear in his heart?

"Who?"

"Sam! She disappeared when we were the Hanging Cliff!" He breathed heavily and looked at Tenten. For what he knew about Tenten, she was close with Jem when it came to 'girl' subjects. The only other reason she would be here panicked as he was, was if...

"Don't tell me.." He muttered under a deep breath.

Tsunade closed her eyes, propped her elbows up and rested her forehead on her slender hands.

"They're both gone Sasuke."

* * *

The two girls had waited for the next day to go out and drop by a little cafe they had loved to go to. They sat there with a notebook and pen in Jem's hand, both with rather solemn looks. Sam had taken a sip of her coffee and let out a deep breath and stared at the blank notebook.

"Okay. Let's start with what happened before we got here. What were we doing?" Sam started and looked at Jem.

"I was with Tenten, fixing my hair and I had something in my eye. I went to her bathroom, and there was an odd ringing...then a woman's voice.."

"Did she say to say goodbye to your-"

"Dreams of this world? Yes!" Jem's eyes shot, and she quickly wrote down what had happened to both, then two lines to a circle that read 'Disappeared by light'.

"Say..remember when we first discovered our powers?"

"And went on that mission?"

"Right. And there was an oracle and she told us everything..."

"She's the one that brought us back!"

"That means she was also the one who brought us there."

_How very right you are. _

Her voice. The oracle.

_"Where are you Oracle! Show yourself!" _Sam huffed in her mind. She was shown a quick glimpse of a mirror...thebathroom!

"Let's go." Sam muttered and they waltz over to the bathroom, luckily only one room, and locked the door. They looked into the mirror to see the Oracle smiling softly.

"Oracle! Why did you bring us back here?" Jem questioned. Sam wasn't quite sure if she was angry because she was taken from Itachi or if she missed Konoha in general.

"Listen you both. I didn't wish to bring you to our world in the first place. I was..."

"You were what?" Jem questioned but then there was a small flash of light, and the two were floating, looking like ghosts floating above the shrine they were in years ago, Konoha timewise. The Oracle stood there with a child behind her. Infront of her a masked man stood, holding a blade towards her.

"You cannot have her!" The Oracle shouted.

"Then you will do as I say Oracle!" It was Tobi, no, Madara who spoke.

The woman was frightened, and knew that her toddler was too young to defend herself, but before she could cast him out of her sanctuary, her child was in his hands. When did that happened?

"You will summon two girls from another realm. I know you can do it."

"You should KNOW different realms cannot be connected anymore than it is now..and to believe..this..all this for the sake of Konoha?"

"Foolish woman...for the world. I know there was once warriors from another realm that entered this world. Their powers were not genjutsu, and it did not require chakra. It required powers from another world!" He sang out. The powers that would make him ruler of the world. He swished from behind the Oracle to back infront of her, her child in his arms, unconscious.

"If you lay a hand on her.."

"Don't worry...once I have taken their powers and the warrior souls, you will have your daughter back. Until then." And he was gone. The Oracle fell to her knees and let out a sob.

The girls were brought back from the flashback and they looked at the saddened woman in the mirror.

"Madara..." Sam growled, and the woman nodded.

"Why did you bring us back then? He needed us to be there." Jem questioned and the woman looked at her.

"He was waiting for you both to be ripe for plucking, let's just say. I was scared for you two, so I brought you back. I apologize."

Sam and Jem looked at each other and they smirked at each other and nodded. They both thought the same thing. They gave each other a high-five and looked at the confused mother who stared blankly at the young girls.

"Oracle-lady, don't worry. We'll bring your daughter back!" Sam said excitedly. Jem nodded and added, "You can count on us!"

The woman, nearly tearing up just as she did years ago, smiled happily, and nodded.

"I will send you back. Concentrate your powers through your palms onto this glass and my powers will bring you to the forests of that village. Let me warn you girls...time is not the same. It is in ruins."

Before the two could question what the woman meant, the two were thrown into a bright light, feeling their bodies being carried swiftly through what seemed to be a beam, a tunnel connecting the two worlds. When the tingling washed over them, they closed their eyes, waiting for the impact on landing.

* * *

"Sir! I do not think it is wise to leave right now! Madara's clones have been scouting the village borders for weeks now." One of the jounin's spoke frantically. Another nodded and spoke up as well.

"Sir, the villagers have also reached the neighboring countries for protection! Suna will also send whatever shinobi they can but Lord Kazekage regrets not being able to provide more. His own village is being held hostage at the moment."

Itachi slammed a flat hand on the oak table with a map of the village and the forests that surround it, even some other villages in the radius. It had been 5 months since Madara's attacks and he and Kabuto had developed some sorta of concoction that allowed himself to make perfect clones that were just like HIM. Physically and mentally. If this didn't mean the end of the world, he didn't know what did.

Five months since the invasion. Five months since Naruto had left to help others in the area from the invasions from Madara's clones. A few miles south resided his black tower, surrounded by his clones and his barrier. If he didn't reek of Uchiha pride, then what did?

An anbu had appeared in the room, wearing a cat mask.

"Sir, there was a report of a bright light 4 miles North of the village."

"Check it out and report back." The anbu nodded and left.

"Tell me Itachi. What is your plan?" Pein had asked what the rest of his organization wondered as well.

During the second month of the invasion, Itachi had gone to seek help from his former team. Pein, who wasn't as much obliged to help the village agreed, wanting what any other person would want in a world: peace. He halted all his desires going after Naruto, as much as he didn't want to, and joined with the village to fight Madara.

"I'm not even sure yet. Any word on Tsunade?"

"She still has not waken up yet." Konan spoke quietly.

During an attack, Tsunade had taken a hit for Sakura and Hinata, and was hit hard with some strange poison that even Sasori could not determine but started on a cure to help. "

"Okay..Deidara and Kisame..check the perimeter before dusk. I suspect something happening tonight."

"And just how do you know this, uh?" Deidara asked. Itachi just shook his head and shrugged.

"Just a feeling."

* * *

Sam and Jem groaned. The impact hurt more than they expected and eyes met with a gray dull sky. Smoke?

"I swear this reminds me of those animes where everything changes because you're not there to stop it.." Sam muttered, looking at the dead trees that littered around them, few dead animals scattered about. The sight was just grotesque, leaving Jem almost puking because of the horror she couldn't take in.

The two were restored into their few-year-later bodies, though stripped of their gear, they felt the same way they did before they left.

"Let's start heading east. We'll get as far as we can and then camp if we don't make it." Sam suggested, and Jem agreed, quickly hurrying east before she would empty whatever she had in her stomach.

The sun had eventually started to die down, the clouds darkening as nightfall approached. Sam knew better than to be out and about, especially with the disaster that struck, to simply wait it out.

The two had stopped, a few miles outside of the gates, however they were unaware of that fact, and started to build a small fire.

Once they got it going, they settled around the fire.

"So..what's the plan?" Sam had asked, breaking the silence.

"First, we go back to the village. We seriously need to know what the hell just happened. Second, reunite BRIEFLY, with our loved ones." Jem stared at Sam, knowing she was thinking of glomping the hell out of her raven, just as she had been daydreaming about all day. "Then we get ready to kick some ass and do so!"

Sam poked at the fire, listening to the cackling of the burning wood.

"Sounds easy enough. Or IS it.." She sighed. There was no beautiful starry sky she had hoped for when she looked up. Only blackness.

"You know..I'm glad I got stuck here with you. " Sam said softly, knowing her friend was listening. They stuck together for years, both in their realm and in this one. Now they were, indirectly sisters, if and ONLY if both of them got married to the ravens. But they were thinking far too ahead of themselves.

"What was that?" Jem said, their breathing quieted down, looking around to see noone.

"Two people. Coming at your...8 o'clock." Sam said, and quickly Jem stopped the hand that was about to knock her out.

"Looks like we caught two spies." Deidara said, somewhat happy that something would happen, yet serious enough to show he was quite serious. Jem started to break his wrist.

"Ow ow ow ow!" His voice turned somewhat childish. Kisame just sighed.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

"Friends with the Uchihas and frankly, the entire village." Sam smirked, feeling quite confident.

"Are you two Sam and Jem?" Kisame questioned, leaving the girls to nod.

Kisame and Deidara stared at each other and motioned for the two to follow them into the darkest of nights.

* * *

**Songie: Okay! This is super important. First off! Many apologies for those awaiting for the next chapter[this one]. It's been difficult to write when you've got no inspiration. I will try to finish it soon, or as much inspiration as I can get. **

**Secondly! I will be making a new Naruto fanfic[hohoho!], however it will be a NarutoxOC fanfic. Honestly I think it will much better plot and story wise. I've been working on it for about two months with my friend, Alice. We've got the OC down, and all that good stuff. We used a map to place the important areas etc etc.**

**Anyways! Please continue to support me through this. Reviews/Feedback is greatly appreciated! For those who care to know about the next Fanfic.. I shall give you the gist of the idea.**

**[I have yet to write a title]**

_Two powerful dragon clans have clashed, and Konoha is in the middle. The next leader needs help, and seeks out an old friend. But will he remember the past he has forgotten?_

_A massacre. An affair. The secrets. The crystals. Love. Dragons. Power. _

**Okay! So anyways. It sucks. I know. But believe me. I have a great idea for how it'll pan out. THIS IS NOT OFFICIAL YET. I will write until I have at least 7-10 chapters written down, and will start uploading. Otherwise it's a waste of your time to read something that may never finish. Anyways! Thanks again you guys! **

**-Songie**


	16. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME!**

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: OHAY. I'M BACK. Just for this one chapter of course. xd**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The Plan**

* * *

It was a simple plan really. Well, to Sam it was pretty simple. However everyone saw this as a suicide mission. Sam and Jem had arrived back in Konoha, standing with a fairly large group of shinobi, including the Hokage herself and Itachi. Some of the Akatsuki stood around as well. The group and the two girls were introduced, and they had gotten the reunion out of the way. Itachi explained that it had been two months since their disappearance where it was only one day back home for them. In a way, it made them feel guilty though it wasn't something they could really control. Now they stood around a large oval table with a map and some markings on it. They were briefing on how they would rendevous with Sasuke and Naruto, who turned up as missing for the past two weeks.

At first, Sam had argued and fussed about why noone did anything then she was told about Madara's random attacks on Konoha if Itachi, or any of the Akatsuki were to step out of the village. It gave them no choice but to stay put for the sake of the civillians that, though evacuated, they tried to protect the village itself and the other shinobi who were on guard.

"So everyone get the plan?" Itachi asked everyone, getting a few shakes and nods, he sighed as he took a breath before he explained it again.

"Sam, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame will flank the flock that should be heading tomorrow according to Shikamaru's calculations and the recent finds of campsites. Pein, Konan, and the rest of us, including you Jem, will head straight out and attack them, the Hokage will be defending the village along with the rest of the group. Sam, once your group get's far enough, use Pakkun to find those two before it's too late." Itachi explained, his voice never wavering as he explained. Everyone nodded, and this time around they understood what to do. Now it was just the matter of waiting for the day after tomorrow to arrive

* * *

Sam and Jem had headed back to the place they stayed, seeing as there was no point for Sam to return to the Uchiha compound, and all her stuff was really at their apartment. Each took turns taking a shower, and then preparing everything for the next day, which they would prepare themselves physically for; training and all that good stuff. Jem was lying on her bed, reading a scroll about jutsus on healing, some requiring to be sleeping in order to heal yourself completely without the use of medicine[though it wasn't suggested because it takes heavy tolls on your body and only to be used in dire stuations]. Sam had finished showering when she stepped out, dressed in shorts and a shirt that belonged to her missing partner.

She was drying her hair with a blue towel as she looked around. "I missed it here." She sighed as she walked over and flopped on Jem's bed. Jem smiled as she continued to read.

"Me too. " She simply stated. Sam groaned as she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She watched as the fan above them didn't move, and she thought deeply about the two nins who were their friend, one being closer than a friend, missing. The thought what could happen to Naruto, even though he was the fancy pancy Kyuubi and all, she still worried, not only for his sake but for the village's as well. If they were to take the Kyuubi...everything will go straight to hell, and this, was something everyone feared. On the other side of her mind, she worried about that certain raven that seemed to have occupied her dreams back at home, and even before she had disappeared from this world. It was written all over her face that some guy was on her mind.

"Sam?" Jem said, bringing her friend out of her wandering thoughts.

"Hm?" Sam looked over to see Jem, rather sad, worried looking. She sat up, knowing that this was going to be serious.

"I'm kinda nervous." She muttered, which only got a soft smile from Sam who stared at her friend. "I am too bro. Don't sweat it...we _totally _got this." She gave her close friend a thumbs up who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm probably trippin' over nothing." Jem said rather calmly, yet with the hint of confidence.

The two talked for an hour or so more about random things, such as what they would do when they would see Madara, how Sam liked Sasuke but denied it and how Jem missed Itachi super duperly much that she might as well stay with him for the night. Sam had always denied liking him, since the day she woke up from the whole inner-soul fighting, she never told him she loved him back.

In the end, Jem did leave to sleep over with Itachi, leaving her friend alone in the apartment. She turned off the lights and laid on her bed, thinking to herself. Many things ran through her mind, ranging from the things she would do when she saw the bastard Madara, what she would say or do when she saw Sasuke, and whether or not if she would make it through...she tried to be optimistic, but she couldn't escape the possibility of being wiped off the face of the earth...or worlds, if anything. When watched the clock tick, it was only 2 am, and it was time she got some sleep. After she watched the sky a bit, wondering if Sasuke watched the same sky as well, which was totally cliche, she eventually passed out.

* * *

The next day was rather a pretty active and busy day. Many shinobi were preparing for the attack tomorrow will bring, and some prepared the supplies for the incoming injured that would be rushed to the hospital. Jem and Sam had met up at training ground 2, and started to do simple stretches and jogging a bit. After they were warmed up, they had started to spar and eventually did so until around noon when they hunkered down and ate their bento lunch that they made that morning. When they had finished, Itachi and Deidara had arrived.

Sam looked up, and wondered why they were here. Weren't they supposed to be busy?

"What's up guys?" She asked as she started to get up, helping Jem up as well.

Deidara was happy to answer as he replied with, "We're here to help you train, un!" Itachi had nodded with his statement. "Besides we haven't gotten time hang with you guys so.."

"So this is pretty much an excuse to hang with us then." Jem said, rather laughing to herself which made the Uchiha blush a bit and ignore her comment. Sam had laughed with her and soon Deidara joined in.

"Well...let's get on with it!" Sam shouted as she jumped back and threw a smoke bomb.

Their sparring had begun.

* * *

The morning had finally came. The attack was to comense around dawn/daybreak, and when that time had come, Sam's group was already ready to dash out from the western gates, since the south gates is where they would attack. She was dressed in her usual anbu attire, her katana on her waist, hair in a nice bun, but without her mask. At this point, her face didn't matter since she had only one thing on mind and that was rescuing her friends.

"Get going Sam. We are going to start this shit..." Itachi cursed, Jem at his side and the rest of the Akatsuki and some Konoha nins.

Sam smirked and replied, "We'll be the ones to finish it. You can't definitely count on that." She poofed in smoke, and the others followed suit.

Sam started hopping on the trees, everyone hiding their chakra as they jumped branch to branch. Pakkun led the way, hiding his own chakra and sniffing out both of the idiots. For a while, it seemed like a while before someone spoke up.

"You think we'll find them? What if they were taken prisoner or somethin?" Kisame questioned.

"Tch, as if the Kyuubi would let that happen to him." Sasori had replied, which was nice to know that he expected the Kyuubi to be a tough opponent, which everyone knew he pretty much was.

"Can it guys. Don't be jinxin anything now because if they were captured I'm kickin' your asses." Sam laughed, as she didn't really mean to threaten them. Pakkun had made a turn and everyone sped up, sensing several presences within the area. "There right up ahead!" Pakkun yelled behind him as he passed through the opening to only meet with a large clearing.

A large group of nin from different villages surrounded the two worn out familiar shinobi. They stopped to turn their attentions to the arriving group who wre ready to fight. If anything Sam, who was somewhat distracted by her injured partner and friend, charged at the group. "Bastards!" She yelled as she took her katana out and took them down, one by one.

"Shadow Style: Black Hole Jutsu!" Sam shouted, putting her fingers in a certain sign and some of them had fallen into a black hole that she made in the ground. Where they ended up, she wasn't entirely sure, but she knew it was far _far_ away from here. Deidara had thrown clay bombs all over the goddamn place, blowing up everything that practically moved and it was Sasori who was telling him to calm it down just a damn bit before he blew everyone else up. Pakkun stayed with Sasuke and Naruto, making sure they didn't move anymore than they had to. Kisame was swinging his chakra eating sword all around, hearing screams and grunts from several men and some kunoichi was well. Sasori was beating the shit out of everyon with his crazy puppets, and it was pretty much a big mess of fighting.

By the time it was over, Sam, who was somewhat worn out by this time, moved to Sasuke and Naruto and gave them a big smile.

"Sorry we are..you know...late." And Naruto gave his usual trademark grin

"Damn...right you guys are! I was getting irritated by teme over here!" He chuckled, which only got a glare from Sasuke. Sam laughed as she sheathed her sword and sat down with the both of them.

"How I missed you two idiots." She smiled as she hugged them both, getting a bit sentimental. Sasuke, who was actually thrilled to see his girl back. Wait.._**his **_girl? He remembered that Sam never really said I love you back, and they never started dating, unlike his brother and Jem. He wondered if she even had feelings for him...he would have to ask her about that later.

After a few more exchanges of words, Deidara had taken Naruto and Sasuke back to Konoha on his clay bird with the others surrounding it and protecting it along the way. They had to get these two back and they were going to make damn sure they did.

* * *

"Fall back!" Itachi yelled, his voice barely carrying over the sounds of fighting, killing, screaming. He and Jem were back to back, breathing heavily and getting worned out. They were hit pretty hard, and there was just too many of them. How Madara mustered up this many shinobi was out of his knowledge, but he knew that it was best to pull back. He just had to pull off one big blow before he and Jem could get out though. They were being overrun and they knew this. They had to defend Konoha though and that's what they were going to do.

Once everyone was out of the clearing, Jem and Itachi were surrounded by nearly a hundred if not more shinobi, ready to kill and tear them to shreds. They inched closer.

"Ready to finish this, Jem?" Itachi smiled to himself, his sharingan activated.

"You bet." She smiled to herself as well, before the two dashed off straight ahead and took down each ninja in their way, using tons of jutsus, and anything they could get their hands on.

* * *

**Hey guys! So..I realized I haven't updated for soo long. Sorry for that. I lost my skills to write for this, and was like..hmm..how should I write this?** **Actually the funny thing is that this was NOT how the chapter was supposed to go. I kinda thought of it on the top of my head and wrote off it. ^^ I hope its okay but anyways...I am SOO FRICKEN CLOSE TO FINISHING..GODDAMN.**

**Anyways, all those fanfics I said I would write? Yeah. On hold. xD I have these great ideas and OCs that I love drawing, but I never get to inspiration to write up chapters..DON'T YOU JUST HATE THAT? Anyways. I'm still trying to get through school, birthday passed, Sasuke is still my number one!**

**edit;; 4/25/12 ;; so I read that he said ILY to Sam...man. Okay. So next chapter, I will probably clear that up. xD I feel so bad that I'm making all these mistakes ; A;. OTL. **

**Take Care!**

**R&R**

**-Songie**


	17. I like you I love you

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: Please see my profile for updates/notes about W&BL. Also keep in mind, if you remember, when Sasuke told Sam he loved her, she never really said it back. At all since then. It was in the CAGED chapter..just so you know... xD Hence the reason for this chapter~ OHYAHH.. [Please see the endnotes of this chapter as it is important for W&BL readers...I think]**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - I like you, I love you**

* * *

After Sam's group had fought off Madara's nins, and secured the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke, the group headed back to Konoha. Sam carried Sasuke, one arm around her shoulders and her supporting him, and Kisame with Naruto.

"It's too quiet, un." Deidara muttered. Sam nodded, until she sensed a familiar chakra ahead of them. They came to a stand still when they saw two rotten folks they didn't exactly planned to see. "Bastards!" Kisame cursed as he held his ground on the branch, as did the rest of them

"It's nice to see you again, Guardian." Orochimaru hissed, as he made a snap, and Sasuke's arm and entire body was changed with a pile of snakes. The unconscious Uchiha was in Kabuto's grasp, and Sasori quickly threw his puppets towards them, before they got away before it was too late. "I'll take your little lover, Guardian. Chase me if you dare." His voice echoed as they ran off.

"This asshole seriously has no life!" Sam groaned as she readied herself. "You three go on with Naruto. Protect that damn idiot! I'll catch up soon." She smiled and quick stepped after the three.

* * *

"Those sons of bitches." Sam had cursed under her breath, a habit of hers that she continuously did. She had followed the strong chakra trail, eventually leading her into a clearing. Sasuke had been held up by kunais, holding him by the fabric of his clothing above his shoulders. Kabuto stood next to him, a giant arrogant smirk wiped over his face just the same as his master. If anything, they had this feeling that they knew were going to win.

As if Sam would let them.

"Nice to see you again, Sam." The way Orochimaru had spoke sounded like a hiss yet a disgusting purr at the same time, making the girl shiver in the grossness rather than the fear that he tried to invoke in her.

"You guys have _way_ too much time on your hands. Why is it that it's always you guys? Why not someone more...oh I don't know...not so damn pale and reeks of pedophile status and a helper who isn't an annoying bitch, eh?" The girl smirked.

"Shut up girl!" Orochimaru hissed louder, making Sam yawn in annoyance. She wasn't as to fear the man anymore. Now that she knew what she had to do...and she didn't really have anything to lose. Other than some friends here and there but hey...only Sasuke was on the line. How easy she thought of the situation.

"Tsk tsk. Why don't you stop with that damn hissing? Giving me a headache." She groaned faintly before Kabuto had thrown some of his poisoned senbons at her that is. She had sidestepped to the side. "Why don't you sit back and relax, four-eyes." She flicked two fingers and had strapped Kabuto down with some shadow ropes. Something she had just conjured up out of the blue with no handsigns. When she had focused back on Orochimaru, he didn't seem to pleased or enticed by the situation now. If anything, he seemed rather annoyed; kinda like how Sam felt at the moment.

"Let's get started, pedophile." Sam muttered when she had thrown her right hand out and summoned her sword/glaive. It was going to be a real treat slicing the snake up, and she was just dying to get started. Orochimaru, without some decency or class, had opened his mouth to take out of his katana, dripping with his saliva.

"How unsanitary." Sam mugged him.

"Shut up already!" Orochimaru yelled, dashing forward.

The two blades met with a clang, some dark sparks flying out as a result. They both had their hands on each handle, gripping tightly as to not let go because of the other's driving force. Eventually they had pulled back, and jumped a few feet from each other. Orochimaru had put two fingers up, his index and middle, and shouted; "Summoning Style: Poisonous Serpents!"(I know it's not real. shuddup). Snakes with black skin, and piercing blood red eyes flew out from the ground, jumping at their enemy. Sam had sliced them in half, but they only regenerated to attack once more. Sam had jumped several feet into mid-air to use her own summonings. "Summoning Style: Shadow Doppleganger!" Sam's shadow had materialized from the ground, only a mere shadow had even held a shadowed version of her sword who started to slice the snakes, as distraction to allow it's master to attack Orochimaru.

The raven girl slashed, and parry with the snake, his angry face had allowed the girl to become even more of a slacker with her talk. "Aww..poor Oro-kun all man. C'mon! Show me what you can do snake!" She nearly hissed at the end of her statement, as the two clashed blades one more time before jumping several feet apart. This was the final blow.

"Time to end this, Guardian!" Orochimaru yelled, and focused his chakra, a purple aura radiated off his pale self, and all the raven could do was focus her own. It was darker than his purple, mixed with hues of red and black. Sam had focused all her strength into this final blow, and channeled her chakra into her dark blade. As if on cue, they both raised their blades high above them. They were going to cancel each other out.

"Snake Style: Venom Slice!"(How lame I know!) Orochimaru yelled as he brought his blade down.

"Shadows of thy Past, Death Blade!" She screamed, and did the same.

The meeting of the two hits, one purple and the other red and black had met between them, and eventually an explosion became the result. However, just in the dark nick of time she had casted a hole underneath her to slip through, avoiding the explosion, luckily.

After the blast died down, the smoke cleared and Sam was standing where she did moments before. She looked to her side to see the raven, somehow, protected and Kabuto still strapped down by her powers. She smirked as she lifted her left wrist to get them off, simply by flicking. They snapped into nothing, and Kabuto, amazed and angry at the same time, came at Sam with so much fire in his eyes. She smiled and simply lifted her blade up at arms length and killed him. "How pathetic. No fight?" She scoffed and pulled her blade back, his body disappearing into the air, as if nothing. The result of using her blade for simply stabbing someone. The raven girl made her blade disappear before she jogged over to Sasuke. She quickly released him of the knives that held him to the tree and allowed him to lay on her lap as she sat down. She was tired herself, and knew the raven was going to come through sooner or later.

Sam stared at the raven as he was quiet, the wind blowing through the forest. She smiled as she moved some bangs from his eyes, and looked at the shine at her left wrist. A familiar golden chain, with beautiful charms still lingered. "I thought I had lost this..." She mumbled as she looked at the bracelet with eyes that had some sort of glow to them.

"Hnng.." Sasuke stirred as he tried to get up, however quickly fell back down. Sam smiled as she held him in her arms. "Calm down. You were taken out by senbons and they hit your pressure points. It'll be a while before you can actually move about." She explained as Sasuke simply 'hn'ed. She shook her head and allowed Sasuke to simply lay in her arms, his head supported by her arms, and his upper back on her lap.

Minutes passed as if they were nothing for the two. Silence and tranquility filled their souls, and the air and no words were exchanged. That is, until a certain teme had to ruin it.

"Sam?" Sasuke asked as he opened his eyes to look up at her. She had taken the opportunity to lean against a tree trunk for her own support and Sasuke had continued to lay there, her arms cradling his head.

"Hm?" She said, not looking down at the raven but looking around, making sure they were safe. Though sensing them, the enemy, would be easy, just in case they were hidden...

"How do you feel towards me?" He asked, and Sam knew he was being serious. The question was bound to come up sooner or later, it was just...the wrong..no..right time to come up. But she just wasn't prepared to answer. Not like this, anyways.

"Well I really think you're cool, teme. You're a wonderful shinobi, and I admire you and your determination to get stronger. I do like you..." Sasuke could feel a but coming on. He knew it. He just fucking knew it! She didn't have feelings for him. They were brotherly, weren't they? OF course! She pretty much treated him the same way she treated Itachi! She probably had someone else waiting for her back at the village..or worse: her own world.

Sam could see the raven flustered as his mind continued with his assumptions. The girl smiled when she looked at him, and knew she had pressed the right buttons to get him thinking. It was terribly, yes, but he was an idiot for assuming! So after a few moments she finally continued.

"But I do believe that my love for you totally overkills my like for you." She giggled as she looked away then back. She could see that in Sasuke's eyes that he was shock, astonished but relieved, and so fucking happy. It made her smile and she nearly jumped when she felt his hand reach up to touch her cheek. She pushed herself into it, loving his touch, whether they were dirty from the battles, blood, sweat or dirt, this scene was just too sweet for words.

Silence fell between them as Sam leaned down, and finally closed the gaps between their lips.

* * *

"Let's do this Itachi!" Jem yelled, and Itachi nodded as they performed a jutsu that they had created themselves, out of pure creativity and endless days of practice. They had taken most of the enemy nins but it just didn't dent the army that swarmed them.

"Do it!" He yelled and they performed several handsigns.

"Guardian Style: Elemental Binds!" She yelled, the rest of her chakra draining due to the number of binds that held the enemies in place. It was Itachi's turn, and he knew he had to make this quick.

"Amaterasu!" He yelled, and black flames radiated off him. The enemies got caught in the fire(pun intended) and started to burn endlessly. The flames never leaving their bodies no matter how fast they ran, rolled or tried to get it off. Jem's binds gave out on them, and she had smirked and fainted, leaving Itachi to catching her.

"We better leave." Itachi only mumbled before heading back to the village, telling the others to shut all the gates.

* * *

Sasuke and Jem were brought to the hospital and luckily they shared the same room. Their two worried partners watched them from outside, seeing Tsunade and Sakura check up on the two. Sam and Itachi sighed in relief and moved away from the small window of the door.

"So Orochimaru is finally dead, huh?" Itachi asked and Sam nodded.

"He was a tricky bastard, but I got him. And his little bitch, before you ask." She smirked, and he nodded, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"All that's left is Madara." She mumbled under her breath. Itachi didn't say anything but stared at the door, as did the shorter raven.

Silence fell between them, as they awaited for the news from the two doctors, if Sakura could be considered a doctor. They sighed, and their breathing was light. The thought of the final battle between the bastard who caused all this trouble was coming close and Sam started to sway a bit. She was somewhat scared of the battle that would soon come. It was inevitable.

"I don't think I can do it." Sam said aloud, Itachi only turning his head to see the girl looking down.

"I don't think I can go up against Madara."

* * *

**YAHOOO! I finally updated this damn story! Okay, I began writing Ch. 16 months ago, and finally decided to finish it, seeing as my Soul Eater kick had gotten out another story! Ahh. Anyways.**

**I have to go find my notebook with the outlines of this story. I have no clue where it is...dammit. D: Anyways. excuse anything that is wrong in this fight and crap. Well..'fights'. If my old followers that read this still care, thank you for still waiting for the next chapter! D: I promise I will try to work on it to finish it! ITS SO CLOSE I CAN FEEL IT!**

**I don't see many reviews anymore. D: Why is that? Did everyone just start losing interest? I'm sorry.**

**Reviews and Comments are welcomed, and all that jazz. /sigh/ Sorry guys for the late update. thank you once again**

**-Songie**


	18. Doubt

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators, however the Characters are mine C:**

**Authors Note: My second fanfiction with a SasuxOC pairing, but a ItachixOC pairing. reason I say that is because my friend doesn't know who she wants yet...I told her Itachi because she loves him as much as I love Sasuke. IK IM A SASUKE FANGIRL. SUE ME! **

**Summary: Two girls, best friends, get sucked into the World of Naruto because of a stupid idea. One, is like a Naruto, the other is like a louder Sasuke. Connected by their friendship, can they stick it out in the ninja world?**

**Songie: Sorry for the short chapter guys. This will hopefully be the only short one...the next chapter will be THE LAST ONE! FIOSD CBNLSDG FINALLY! I have many ideas for stories atm, and I finished this in comp class, so be grateful. I know, I am not that good of a writer, I am sorry v_v. Such a disappointment. But anyways...on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Doubt**

* * *

"I don't think I can go up against Madara." Sam said, staring down at her sandals, leaning against the wall. Could anyone honestly blame her? It was all down to her and Jem, if she was able to fight, to take down the known enemy that hasn't even been defeated yet in the actual show. The young woman breathed heavily. She was too nervous to stare up into the eyes of the elder Uchiha, whom she knew was going to yell at her. Maybe even hit her for being so damn outrageous.

Instead, she was brought into his arms.

"I know, Sam. It's terrifying to even think about it. To die. To have everything on your shoulders." He whispered to her, him being a full head taller than she, he rested his chin on the top of her head. Of course he knew. Had he not been train to restrain his emotions, he would've broken down as she did when he had to kill his corrupt family. Sam only stood there in his arms, unsure of what to say, or do. Itachi took a deep breath before pulling her away a bit to look her in the eyes. Sam looked up, her eyes blurred from the tears that started to fill up.

"Itachi...I'm so _**scared**_!" She nearly shouted as she threw her arms around her close friend. He soothed her, holding her there and patted her back. Althought Itachi understood her dilemma and fear this wouldn't excuse her from doing her duty. The duty as a guardian. The loyalty to her village and Hokage. It was all so hard to take in that her chest started to tighten and her breathing was harsh and shallow. Her tears flowed freely down her cheek, as she clung onto Itachi, her head hurt. Her heart hurt.

All she could in her mind was wonder of what would happen. Would she and Jem die? Will they return to their world? Just the thought of leaving behind all her newfound friends here, and even new love, attacked her heart even more. Time passed by quick as the door to Sasuke and Jem opened. Tsunade and Sakura gave Itachi a confused look, which he only shook his head. Sam pulled away, wiping the tears from her now-red eyes. She looked at Itachi and gave a weary smile before looking to Tsunade and Sakura and gave them a nod before retreating into the patients' room.

Sasuke laid in the bed, unmoving and quiet. His breathing was even out, as was Jem's, as they both laid in their rightful hospital beds, bandaged at where they were injured. Sam smiled at Jem, and mentally gave her a high five. They would talk about important matters later. So the raven girl moved to the younger Uchiha, planting herself in the chair that was readied for her beside his bed, her back to the window. Sasuke didn't move when her hands grabbed his and brought it to her lips. She brushed her lips on his knuckles, thinking about everything they've been through and their lives together, if there would be a later. Her eyes eventually closed, listening to Itachi shuffling into the room and taking a seat beside Jem, just as she did with Sasuke.

Sam took a deep breath, in and out, her eyes remained closed as she focused herself into nothing. Her mind drawing blanks as she did nothing but breathe. Sasuke's hand twitched, her eyes flying open to see his own eyes flutter.

"Where..." He mumbled, and then realized where he was. He turned to the girl who held his hand close to her, and gave her a smile, gripping her hand back as she did to his.

"Hey." She said, giving him a weary smile. Seeing his smile nearly broke her heart yet filled it with relief. If she couldn't ever see that smile..what would she do? He rarely smiled with anyone already, and she noticed that he did only when they were together, or she was with him and others. He would give a smile here and there, and always listening to her.

"Hey there." He said.

It was quiet as they stared at each other, giving soft looks of concern, happiness, calmness.

Itachi had gotten up, seeing Jem not waking up and gave them a wave. Sam nodded to him as the door closed. She looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"Sasuke...I don't think I can do this..." She said, moving her eyes to the bed sheets. Would he be mad at her? Be outrageous as she suspected Itachi would be? Tell her it is her obligation to do so? She was aware of the weight put on her and Jem's shoulders. That's right. Jem was still here...what was she afraid of? Oh right, the possibility that she had to finish him off. A stand off...by herself.

Alone

His hand loosened, making her release her grip. She did not dare to look up from the sheets, but his two fingers slid under her chin, gently forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes didn't have a chance to look at his coal ones, as his lips were pressed against hers. The kiss was quick, but sweet, leaving Sam to blush. Before she had said anything, Sasuke spoke first.

"I believe in you. No matter what, I'll be right there with you." He said, and she knew he had something else to say. "We _**are **_partners, after all." He told her. Sam smiled, looking at the table beside him and just realized his katanas were there, one of them having their ribbon bondage. She had hers rested against her chair, the red ribbon still intact, tied to the hilt of the sword. Sasuke smiled back at Sam, releasing her chin, and grabbing her hand back. "Thank you, Sasuke." She whispered, clutching his hand tightly in her own.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

* * *

I had returned to the hospital later that day, leaving earlier to allow Sasuke and Jem to rest. It was around nine at night, and Jem was waiting for me in her room. She was getting dressed and we were going to head back to the apartment together.

The walk back to our apartment was quiet for we did not say anything. We wouldn't say anything until we got back to our apartment, which we silently entered and once the door closed, we turned to each other.

"We need to finish this, Sam." Jem told me, a serious look on her face. It was admirable that she was still able to be ready to kick some butt even after her healing, and the recent battles. I nodded slowly, moving over to my bed, plopping myself down on it, feeling the cold, empty bed sheets that made me yearn for some sort of warmth. I knew it was time to finish our battle…but what could we do? What would we do?

" I know." I had finally managed to say after several moments of silence. As if we were thinking the exact same thing, I got up, and moved towards our shared closet, which she did as well. We gave each other a silly smile before opening the closet and changing clothes. We did it fast enough that we were dressed in pure black clothing. She wearing a skirt with knee-high leggings, and a t-shirt with random blotches of fishnet holes. Myself wearing black shorts, and a tanktop, our hairs in a bun, and my anbu mask in my hand. I looked at it longingly, thinking briefly about Sasuke. I wonder how he is…

I didn't get the chance to see him at the hospital, and I knew that it would be better not to see him…seeing as I might have some reluctance in leaving him, and Konoha. The matching ribbon that we have that represented our friendship (perhaps love as well) was still tight on the hilt of my katana. Nothing would change my mind now.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

The two young shinobi snuck out of their hideout of an apartment and walked ever so slowly towards the gates that would lead them to their demise, as Sam would say. They did not say much but hum tunes that gave them some hope in their soon to come battle. They were scared. No...they were damn straight _**frightened. **_It wasn't everyday you get killed by a son of a bitch now was it? It was six in the morning by the time they arrived at the gates, the sunrise slowly coming up.

When they arrived at the gates, two shadows stood before them. Sam and Jem though knew the chakra that they omitted though. It was soothing, deadly and dark. As the sun rose up, its rays slowly touched the two girls and the shadows.

Sasuke and Itachi stood, ready as can be, infront of the girls. They merely gave them a smirk, as if they knew what they planned, what they had up their sleeves.

"You guys..." Jem muttered under a gasp, as they simply kept on grinning like idiots. Oh how cute.

Sam was the one to step forward and look at them, a hand on her hips.

"You idiots know we are going into a battle that most likely will kill us, right?" Sasuke was the one to reply though, moving forward close enough to have his chest against hers. Oh, he was very tempting to hit, and hold onto at that moment. It took almost her entire being to hold herself back from tackling the hell out of him. That damn Uchiha...

"Itachi and I know that. It's the shinobi life, Sam or did you forget _that?" _He gave her a smirk before kissing her forehead and moving back to his spot beside his older brother.

"Shall we?" Itachi gave a weak smile, and they nodded.

Time to finish the fight.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a lame chapter. I have some stories in my head atm, and I am trying to figure out what I wanna work on first...they would be from _Vision of Escaflowne(VanxHitomi) , Soul Eater (SoulxMaka and others) Naruto (SasukexOC?) _. I am trying to incorporate a Werewolf type of thing, or wolf-clan riders...like San from Princess Mononoke. LOL. Maybe that'll be what I'll do..anyways. Yeah. **

**Review and stuff...have opinions? Let me know! Want to help me? HMU! Have a nice night/day!**

**-Songie**


	19. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is anything Naruto related. It is owned by their creators; however the Characters are mine C:**

**Songie: ****Yes. I realize Tobi is Obito. But when I wrote this I didn't know that..so for the sake of things, let's just say he is Madara. Okay? Thanks.**

**The story is coming to a close, finally, and I would just love to thank everyone for reading W and B lace. I really appreciate it. It was my longest and first story to really write and i'm glad it's finished. I also would like to apologize greatly for this...horrific idea of mine. xD I was really confused myself with the story, and apologize, but I have plenty of stories to come! This was also NOT really proofread, or anything..and uhm. Yeah. Sorry. xD I really hate reading over my work..and whatnot. OKAY. I'M DONE! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Final Chapter – White and Black Lace**

* * *

"_You won't get away with this..." _

"_I doubt that, my dear."_

"_I swear you won't..._they _will defeat you...they always will."_

"_Time to change history, Oracle."_

* * *

"We haven't told them yet." A familiar girl with long, dark ebony hair muttered under a breath, almost a whisper. Jem and Sam sat beside one another, back to back, their sides being warmed by the campfire that provided light and warmth, talking to one another. Jem stared at the nothingness of the forest, listening to the crackling fire, and the soft snores of their beloved Uchihas.

Sam sighed softly, pondering the statement Jem had said only a few moments ago. She had already told Sasuke when they were in that cursed rose kingdom, and now it was Jem's turn to tell Itachi. Whether he was already aware, or if Sasuke told him, it didn't matter…it was the idea of trust between the couple. Sam knew this, but she wondered if Jem did too.

"Precisely, I told Sasuke. Now it's your turn to tell Itachi."

"What if…what if he thinks I lied to him, or worse, held it against him?"

"It's not your fault though. We had to hide our true identities…if not we wouldn't be here, going off to fight Madara now would we?" Sam told her, turning slightly, to face the fire, and the sleeping brothers behind.

"I guess you're right." Jem said, unsure if it was the best thing to lie about them.

"I know I am." Sam smiled, and pushed herself off the ground and walked over to the brothers. She lightly kicked Sasuke's arm, nudging him enough to receive his deathly glare of 'how dare you wake me'. The female raven smiled. "It's your turn for watch, sleeping beauty." Sasuke groaned with annoyance, and got up from his pile of leaves. Sam smiled happily as she moved towards the Uchiha, and kissed him briefly on the lips. Oh, how soft those lips were…

She headed to sleep right away, and Jem rolled her eyes. _'Those two…'_

Jem and Sasuke were on watch for an hour together, until she would turn in and Itachi would switch.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sasuke asked her, as if he was reading her mind. The raven made himself remember the day when he and Sam stood in the gazebo during their mission in the rose kingdom. She explained everything to him, and though it sounded as if it was from a story book, he believed her. Oh god, he believed her.

It was hard for him to believe it. At first when he heard the story, it was too good to be true. Girls from another world that were now fighting with Konoha against Madara, fighting as if they've lived here all their lives…no suspicion what so ever.

Jem shook her head. "I don't know right now. Is it best to do it now? What if he thinks I lied to him…? I just don't know, Sasuke." She told him, staring at the fire, the flames dancing before her, reflecting in her eyes. It took her a while before she turned to face and ask, "What did you say when Sam told you..You know. Our whole secret thing?" She asked. She was, honestly, curious. Did he shout at her? Accuse her of doing something that she couldn't hold back anymore?

"We mostly talked about the relationship between Itachi and me." Now that he thought about it, Sasuke never really addressed the other-world situation between Sam and himself. Was it because he was just damn accepting of her? Whatever his reason, he avoided having a nice sit down with her to discuss.

"That's it? You didn't talk to her about anything? Seriously?" Jem questioned, astonished at his words. When Sasuke nodded to her, she looked over to Itachi, then back to Sasuke. "Do you think…he'll get mad at me?" For a moment, he did not answer. Seconds…minutes until the raven replied.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

The tower that stood hundreds of feet tall, was planted somewhere in the sands of Suna. It was getting bigger which meant they were close, but not quite there. It had been two days since their camp on the first night. It was almost quiet the entire time, save Sam and Sasuke teasing the hell out of each other to pass the horrendous time of the journey.

It was around noon by the time they had arrived at the border into Suna, where the heat reigned along with a dark aura surrounding them. Was it the tower? Or Madara himself that poured this strange, evil aura out into the sands? The tower that was a few distances ahead seemed much larger than seeing it back home, from Konoha. It strangely had a dark, evil cloud hovering over it, and probably several distances until blue skies reigned once more.

"Wow-weeee.." Sam muttered, staring at the tower as they all stood on the border lines of the forest and sands. "Someone outdid themselves, no?" She clicked her tongue and gave the three a look, they rolled their eyes. It seemed that Sam was a little too easy-going about all this.

"We should probably get going…" Sasuke mumbled under a breath, glaring hard at the tower.

"Maybe we should rest…attack at night is probably best." Jem suggested, which Sam nodded, seeing as it was the most logical plan so far. "Sounds good to me, I could use a good rest. " She yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

Itachi was left to decide which was better, use the time they had to rest, hide from shade as to save energy and stamina or go flew blown out, attack, and possibly win OR lose a fight that determined the future of the lands.

What a decision indeed.

"What do you think?" Jem asked Itachi, looking at tower then to him. He pondered to himself, gave a few 'hns' before deciding, "You're right. Let's attack at night." He gave them a nod, and they moved back into the forest, hiding from the sun, and from being detected.

* * *

Sunset eventually came, toning down the heat that the sun emitted and cooling the group of shinobi down. They were readying themselves, Sam and Sasuke sat beside one another, talking and sharpening their ribbon-matching katanas, while Itachi and Jem talked amongst themselves.

Jem had a mind argument the entire day.

Her thoughts continued to linger around the idea of being rejected by Itachi, the words that he might or might ever say when she would tell him about her being from another world.

"Itachi, can I talk to you…in private?" She whispered to him. He nodded, and looked over to the other couple, "We'll be right back." He said, and waved them off, bringing Jem along with him somewhere else in the forest.

"Is she finally going to—"  
"Yep." Sam nodded her head and continued to sharpen her weapon. "Hey teme?"

"Hn?"

"Guess what?"

"What?" He gave Sam a puzzled look.

"Hi." She giggled, and he gave a groan.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, Jem?" Itachi asked, standing before her. He casted a worried and curious look, wondering just why in the hell did she call him out.

"I need to tell you something." She started.

"Alright then. What is it?"

Moments to minutes passed until finally the girl took a deep breath and said, "I'm not from here."

It took a moment or two for Itachi to process just what in the hell she just stated. _Not from around here? What the hell?_

"What do you mean…? If you're talking about villages, I already know about tha—"

"No! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what, Jem?"

Jem fiddled with her fingers, anxious and nervous on telling him. She felt as if she were in the office of her school, getting interrogated and scolded. So she took a deep breath.

"I'm from another world; Sam too, obviously. We are…from a world _so _much different from here. How we came here is still a mystery but we were sent here for a reason, Itachi." She was about to apologize, but Itachi's face softened, showing some sort of emotion of hurt, or something that looked like it.

"How could you not tell me?" He was a little frustrated now. He hated not being informed, worse that it came from the love of his life. It also angered him that Sam, the girl who he saw as a younger sister, didn't tell him and as well. "How could you _**both **_not tell me?" He raised his voice. The frustration was boiling within him, and he didn't even realize that he had slammed a fist on the truck of a tree, leaving a large dent. Jem had jumped at his surprising act, but hung her head low, avoiding all eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she ran past him, heading back to where the other two shinobi patiently waited to hear 'good' news.

* * *

"Stop it, teme!" Sam laughed, giggling like a little girl as the raven kept clinging to her. They were fighting each other, hand to hand, until some point he grabbed her and wouldn't let go.

"No." He whispered in her ear, making her blush madly, and have a shiver go down her spine.

"Don't do that!" She laughed, struggling out of his grip. His arms that wrapped around her tightened.

Sam stopped moving eventually, allowing her raven to drag her down to the grass so that she sat between his legs, her back to him. She calmed herself down as Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know that I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered to her. The happy expression that was on the girl's face vanished as she nodded.

"I know."

"We will kill Madara, Sam, for good." He tried to assure her, but the girl couldn't help but let her thoughts wander. Oh curse her ADD at this time.

She knew that Sasuke was serious, but she wasn't about to let him take all her glory. She would protect him rather than he protects her, since it was her and Jem's duty and job to kill Madara. It was a prophecy, after all, and she knew better than to mess with that.

To lighten up the mood, she smiled as she usually did, and tilted her head to look at him.

"Not if I kill him first!" She said, and it was back to the giggle fits.

That is, until Sasuke stopped fiddling with the girl in his arms to stare at Jem who ran towards them. "I think she's upset." He whispered to Sam, who sighed, and got up and away from his arms, and towards her friend.

"What's wrong, babycakes?" She asked as she brought the girl into her arms.

"H-he's—" she hiccupped, "—mad at me."

"Awww...shh..shh.." Sam hugged the girl. "it's okay, no need to sob about it."

"But he's mad…he probably doesn't like me anymore now because of it…"

"Oh, I doubt that." Sam waved her hand as she pulled away from the girl. "Did you want me to talk to him?"

The girl shook her head…but then nodded quickly, which made her friend smile mischievously.

"Alright then. Sasuke, look after her!" She called out to him, and disappeared in smoke.

"So much for preparing for the battle." Sasuke sighed as he walked over to Jem.

* * *

"That baka." Sam sighed as she found Itachi against a tree, sitting beside it, and looking as if he concentrated on something. When she stepped forward, his eyes looked up at her, and he let out a sigh.

"Don't tell me…Jem told you that I was mad and now you are going to kick my ass."

The girl frowned; that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Sorta..yeah…just a bit."

Itachi shook his head, oh how this girl was too damn predictable that it wasn't funny.

"Why are you mad, oh-wonderful Itachi? Because to me, it seems that you got mad over something not that big of a—"

"Not that big of a deal? Sam, you didn't tell me you were from another world! Not even Jem told me, so how do you think I feel?! "

"Hurt, betrayed, you know the whole package?" She gave a sarcastic remark that made the elder Uchiha rage even more. But she then turned her expression from apathetic to serious and stared at him.

"Don't you dare go raging on me. Look, I understand that you're all butt-hurt and all from us not telling you, but think about it. Would you really _believe _us if we did tell you? Matter of fact, if I hadn't told Sasuke to make up with you, you would have never had met us!" She told him, raising her voice slightly. Of all people, she really thought that Itachi had the brains to figure it out. If people had found off right off the bat they were from another world, they would've been condemned! A lunatic house, Ibuki interrogating the hell out of them, or worse, being brought before the Elder Council. The point was that it wouldn't be pretty if that had happen, and the two would probably regret ever coming to this world.

Itachi pondered. He thought to himself the question that Sam had asked. _Would _he believe them if they told him? Well, that wouldn't even happen if they didn't keep their secret. They wouldn't be here right now trying to save the world…but at the same time it is their fault that they are here TRYING to save the world.

Sam smiled to herself as she noticed Itachi struggling with himself, internally of course. She spoke up to him and said, "I'll let you think about that." Turned and left, heading back to where her beloved raven waited for her, and also her dear best friend.

* * *

"I see. So he just got upset." Sasuke summed up everything Jem had explained to him about what happened, and he shook his head. He started to remember back when Sam had told him about where they were from, and he was more surprised than mad. Hell, he was so grateful for her coming into his life and help straightening his past out that he didn't strive to kill his brother anymore, but rather, try to make up for the times that were spent chasing after him and trying to kill him.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to say to him now." Jem sighed as she sat against a tree, knees pulled to her chest as she looked at the floor. The poor girl was depressed and too into her thoughts now that she didn't hear or notice when Sam arrived back, hands behind her head and behaving as if nothing had happen.

Sasuke was the first to talk to her, and the two whispered amongst themselves until he motioned at Jem. Sam nodded before walking over to her friend and kneeling down to her level (though she was pretty short, she did have to kneel).

"Hey sweetcakes." She said, and Jem looked up, her eyes stared blankly at her friend's.

"Hey." She said in a rather solemn tone. The short raven hair frowned. She never liked anyone depressed. Mostly because it made her sad that she didn't know what to do to make them feel better, and it just made her feel like a lousy friend.

"I talked to Itachi." Sam said, and the girl's eyes were briefly filled with surprise, but then quickly replaced with her glossy eyes once more.

"I see."

"I bitched at him for you." She gave a grin and Jem smiled weakly.

"What did he say?" She asked Sam, and the girl shrugged.

"Oh you know, he kinda bitched about how we didn't tell him about the whole different world jazz, and that's it really. Then goes on about me not understanding." She gave a scoff. "I mean, really? Me? Not understanding?!" She laughed to herself; her friendly merely shook her head.

"Sam…"

"But I told him off too, don't get me wrong. Made sure to make him think about what he did. So he should be coming around in a few minutes...give or take." She gave a shrug, and as if on cue, there was rustling behind some bushes. Sasuke was the first to have a kunai out and at the ready until it was his brother who emerged, a saddened look in his eyes.

Sam smiled and stood up from her crouched position and headed over to Sasuke. "We'll leave you two be." And without a word from her raven, the two had quick-stepped away, only to end up branches away from the couple.

Jem stood up and dusted herself off. Itachi walked slowly towards her, and the girl walked towards him as well, meeting half-way.

"Uhm..Jem? I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said, almost as low as a mumble.

Jem frowned, looked away then looked back at him.

"It's okay I guess…" She said, but Itachi wasn't done.

"No. It's not. I hurt you because of my own selfishness and pain. I shouldn't have said those things about you guys not telling me. I understand why you didn't now, and honestly I'm kind of glad you didn't tell me. Hell, I'm glad you didn't really tell anyone." The raven moved towards Jem, and eventually wrapped his arms around her.

"I-Itachi!" She blushed but he only smiled softly, and stared at the girl right in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"If you had told others, we wouldn't have met. " And he bent his head down low to have his lips near her ear. "And I wouldn't have the chance to fall in love with you."

Jem blushed madly now, wrapping her arms around his neck, and almost on the verge of tears of happiness. Before anymore words were said, Itachi's lips were over Jem's.

* * *

"AWWW!" Sam said, as she clung onto Sasuke's arm. He was looking away as he couldn't believe his brother saying something...so...romantically cheesy. He gave his brother props mentally, but then he looked at Sam. She seemed more calm than usual, and just sat on the branch, staring at the direction the couple were.

It was like a love story to her. Except, as usual, she would never get to experience it. She would help others achieve it, live it but never was she swept off her feet, save for missions of course, literally. She has fallen in love, oh yes, girls always do, but it is oh-so rare to experience and feel the thrill of the being cherished, treated almost like a princess. More than just a girl down the street, but the guy's girl.

Sasuke didn't know what his short raven thought about, but he pulled his arm out of her grasp to wrap it around her shoulders.

The girl smiled softly, and turned her head to look at him. Strange how one can stare into orbs of darkness and still be entranced. Maybe that was just her though, and she was being creepy. Either way, neither of the ravens really cared because eventually their eyes closed and a two pairs of lips found each other.

The kiss was soft, sweet and both ravens couldn't help but feel a sense of lost when pulling away from one another. Both blushed madly, and stared at each other in amazement. They looked so astonished, as if neither was expecting the kiss, but the silence was broken with a loud laugh.

"Who knew the stoic Uchiha could show emotion through a _**kiss!?**_" Sam laughed and held her sides, hell the damn thing was so hilarious to her she managed to slip off the branch the two stood on and she felt the wind strike at her back as she felt herself fall from several feet high.

"Sam!" Sasuke yelled before jumping after her. The girl was in such a giddy fit that she didn't bother to stop herself from falling. Instead, she landed into warm arms and felt a brief impact as she felt her and whoever caught her hit the ground.

When the girl calmed down just enough to realize she was in someone's arms, she looked up to see Sasuke's worried and slightly angered face. She smiled at him, and reached and pinched both sides of his cheeks. "See! You're always there to catch me." She commented, and he frowned at her, she did as well but quickly replaced it with a big grin.

"Smile, okay? Don't frown anymore." She told him in the most innocent way a person (well a person like her) could tell someone. "No matter what happens, don't ever stop smiling." She said, before he smiled and kissed her once more.

* * *

Nightfall fell over the couples, and the desert air that once threatened them seemed to have died down to a night breeze. They had all prepared themselves both physically and mentally for the challenge that awaited them straight ahead in that cursed tower.

"This is it guys." Jem said under a deep breath as the four stood at the border of sand and the forest they stood in.

Itachi was the one who gave a whistle as he stared at the abnormally tall tower.

"We might not make it back." Sam said in almost a whisper, but everyone heard her as clear as day. Deep down they were scared, nervous, and everyone knew what would happen if they were to let their anxiety get in the way. Someone would mess up, someone will die trying to save them, and everyone will be distracted and too stressed to continue and then Konoha and Suna would have no future.

This would all be because of these silly shinobi.

"Alright. Let's get this over with ladies. Go hard or go home." Sam said as she tried to say in a rather uplifting voice. Hell, she had her doubts if they would survive but she remembered that if she didn't do anything, how could she be certain?

They all nodded to each other, and the couples snuck a kiss onto their significant other before dashing straight ahead.

As they ran Itachi told them, "If there are too many, Jem and Sam you guys run towards the tower. Sasuke and I will handle the goons." He told them and only received a 'Hai!' until the sound of thunder rattled their ears.

The goons were in such large numbers that it looked as if it were an army. Nearly hundreds of shinobi threw themselves at the group, in hoping to kill one or all at one go, but neither of couples didn't go down without a fight.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled before running headfirst into the first large pile of enemies he saw. Itachi had simply used fire jutsus to burn any in his path and both the girls used their gifts to face their own foes. Sam had use her shadow weaving skills to either remove a large pile by using Itachi's fire to conduct a shadow and have them fall through or hole, or she had them tied up using simple shadow techniques to have either Sasuke or Itachi finish them off.

"There's just too many of them!" Jem cried out, as she nearly got hit by a senbon. Sam and Sasuke had stopped using their chakra at some point and used their katanas they earned when they had reached ANBU. The killing was easier, that's for sure, but still tired them out just as using chakra.

When they were all back to back, only meters away from the entrance, Itachi told them, "You two get going. We'll hold them off here." He told them as he activated his sharingan and noticed all their killers closing in on them. "But…"

"Go now!" Sasuke told them and the two girls simply gave apologetic looks to their lovers before nodded to each other.

"We'll be back." Sam said, and they quick stepped off and towards the tower.

"Come on Sam!" Jem said before running towards the entrance that awaited them.

* * *

"Fucking shit this place is dark." Sam cursed, as they walked through the dark halls of the tower. They assumed they were on the second floor. They had found a staircase earlier, and Sam had fired a fireball to clear the path and also illuminate it. "Jeez. You don't say!" Her friend told her, and rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe they were a little too calm about this. They were on their guard, but it was just too dark and annoying not to feel calm…well, whatever they thought was calm.

"You know. I always wondered how I would die." Sam said morbidly, receiving a stare from her friend. "Way to sound optimistic."

"What can I say? I try. The glass is always half empty my dear."

"Half full."

"Empty."

"Full!"

"_You'll both be empty when I'm done with you"_ A voice had echoed, and eventually the two were running towards the top of what they assumed to be a tower. The stairs behind them gradually collapsed and eventually they burst through a door only to be in a rather large round room. The door behind them closed, the stairs they ran up were gone and only the void of the darkness below awaited any that would fall to their doom.

"Madara." Jem growled, staring at the masked man who stood before them. She was already getting into a stance but was quickly brought down, her face smashing into the stone floor.

Sam stood still, looking to her side to see Madara crouched over her friend, her head in his hand as he had taken her down swiftly and quickly. _I didn't even see him move! _She had summoned her sword, but as she moved she moved back. Blood trickled down her cheek as she had just realized she had taken a hit and didn't even know it until now.

"You're good." The man mused. "But not good enough." He smiled under his masked and put two hands together to form a sign.

The walls started to melt around her and the ground began to feel hot as she felt herself burning up. "That's some…nice genjutsu you have goin'." Sam smiled and used one hand to break the illusion around her. Just as she did though, a hand moved over her eyes and she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Do you think they're alright in there?" Sasuke asked his brother as they finished the last group of minions Madara had bothered to send out. Itachi dusted himself off as he looked at his brother. He gave a look to the tired before shrugging. "I'm sure they are fine."

Sasuke couldn't help but look over to his brother but his head whipped back to the sudden disappearance of both the girls' chakra. Itachi had stiffened as he noticed the same as the younger Uchiha did and the two didn't need to pass any words to know that the girls were far from fine.

* * *

Sam came around, unsure where she was or what she was against. She was sure that she wore something loose fitting, as her gear she usually war were usually snug on her body, and both her hands and legs were restricted from any movement she tried to make. "Goddamn" She grumbled as she opened her eyes, seeing a figure standing some feet away from her and next to another body that was across from her. The figure was in all black and when her vision finally returned, she realized just what the situation was.

The three were in a new room now, still the round shape as the other had been. Both she and Jem had been chained up against a stone wall, some sort of markings in the middle of the room, and the walls wearing nothing but candles to illuminate the room. "Talk about medieval." Sam managed to breathe out, catching the attention of Madara. "So you're awake."

"No. I'm just you know, talking in my sleep because that's totally what I do." She rolled her eyes only to receive no answer from the man. Instead her eyes were focused on what he was holding. "What are you doing to her?! Don't touch her you son of a—"

"Hold your tongue, girl." He told her. Using a dagger he cut a good size cut on the palm of Jem's hand, the blood falling and dripping into a stone bowl he had placed under, and moved to Sam. "Oh you have to be shitting me." The girl said. The cuffs on her were chakra-restrained, which she had noticed when she tried to use it, instead just wasting it into the cursed cuffs. Jem woke up, feeling cool air against her freshly cut hand and screamed, unsure of where she was, what was happening and the sting in her hand.

Madara ignored her however and went to Sam's hand, forcing her to open it so he could repeat the same process he did with the other girl.

As the blood dripped into the bowl, Sam was able to yell various curses to him. "What the hell are you planning you old man?"

"You will see, soon enough." He smiled. It was weird having his mask off so they could see him. He moved towards the symbol in the middle of the room, the markings starting to glow an ominous color. He chanted some words that seemed to have stirred deep memories within the two girls because their heads hung low, then suddenly were thrown back, their eyes glowing various colors that seemed to illuminate the entire room, blowing the candles out.

"Yes…Yes!" He shouted, dropping the bowl into the dead center. Instead of the bowl breaking, it disappeared into the floor, creating a small a portal that showed a wasteland below.

It wasn't until moments later the door was broken down and Sasuke and Itachi had ran in, looking to Madara with their Sharingan activated, then to the two girls who were almost unconscious. Madara smiled as he was ready for any attacks the brothers were going to attempt at him.

"I'll take him on, free the girls." Itachi ordered his brother and went at Madara.

Sasuke went to work, moving to Sam first and breaking the chains with ease, also releasing her wrists and ankles from the chakra cuffs. "C'mon Sam. Snap out of it. This is what we were waiting for." He told her, slapping her face gently to bring her back. "Hnnng? Oh." She mumbled, shaking her head and realized she was standing once more, oddly wearing an all white attired that she assumed Madara's doing which frightened her greatly. "Whatever you're thinking it can wait later. We gotta get Jem and—"

"And kick some ass. Yeah I got you." She smiled to him, and ran to her friend, the two of them breaking the chains and releasing her as quickly as they could. Itachi was thrown back to where they were, and quickly, Sam summoned her blade and blocked the attacked that was meant for the older Uchiha sibling. "Hold your horses, Madara. This is far from over." She smiled, before pushing him off. He jumped back, landing gracefully into the portal and disappearing.

"Oh c'mon!" She shouted, suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder. Jem was there, smiling as she was ready for the battle. She looked over to the two Uchiha brothers and smiled.

"Alright alright. Let's go." Sam smirked, and they all ran and entered the portal.

* * *

The area was a large wasteland. Only large rocks in the distance littered the untouched land, as the skies were lifeless and a deep grey color. Madara stood proudly on the land, laughing to himself.

"Who knew it was this easy to reach the Terminal." He chuckled to himself. He sensed four chakras descend and were now with him, which only made him smile as he turned to face them.

"I should be the first to welcome you children to the Terminal." He laughed to himself.

"The..what?" Jem was the one to question and he stopped himself. "This is the gateway, if you will, to the Heavens. To where those bastards had shunned me and stripped me of my rightful powers and title reside." He growled, balling his hands into a fist.

"Oh spare me." Sam groaned to herself, as she lifted her sword to rest it on her shoulder. "You're just butt-hurt that they that. _Grow up_." She told him, and this only angered the man more, naturally. He did several hand-signs before unleashing a fire styled jutsu that went straight for them. Instead of dodging, Jem had did her own hand signs, and creating a wall of water, surrounding the group in smoke.

"You two flank him!" Itachi barked, motioning for Sam and Sasuke to take the left flank and side-stepped to arrive next to the man. They both side kicked him, though he had turned into a log. With a few more hand signs, Madara had wood burst through from the ground wrapping the two up. "You cannot stop me from my goal." He told the couple simply. Itachi had taken the opportunity to activate his Sharingan, sending him into the world that both Madara and Sasuke were familiar with. The world became black, and the scenery was outlined with white. Itachi pulled out his katana that he had been waiting to use to attack the man. Jem in the meantime burned the wood that constricted her friends and the three went to attack Madara.

"Foolish." His voice echoed, and Itachi's ability had shattered around them with a glass effect. "No way.." Sasuke muttered, his sharingan had deactivated which left him open and was held by his neck and off the ground by Madara. "Sasuke!" Sam yelled, and ran to him, only to have Sasuke thrown infront of her. She luckily created a bushin to catch her loved one and head for the bastard who started this. She yelled, and took a slash, the blade cutting his skin as he did not dodge it. "What?!" He yelled, and held the wound as he jumped back.

"That's a blade from…"

"From the oracle. Yes you idiot." She smirked. "Jem. Let's go." She said, and her friend nodded, as they both went straight for him.

"Ah ah..I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, and held his index and middle finger up, a poof of smoke appeared before him and a child fell into his arms.

"It's the kid!" Jem said and looked over to her friend. "You know that—"

"I know." She said, and shook her head. "We get the kid first, and then we'll strike." She turned to Itachi. "get that kid outta here and, " She motioned her head for Sasuke. "Him too."

"What about you two? I am not going to abandon you two."

"You aren't."

"We got this, love. Don't worry." Jem smiled. "Do it."

Itachi nodded and ran to Madara. He was ready to use the kid as a shield when Jem has used a fire attack to aim at him. He moved out the way with ease which allowed Sam to slice his back, dropping the kid right into Itachi's arms below.

"Go!" Sam yelled before she was kicked right in the face and into the ground. "Sam!" Jem yelled before looking over to Itachi who had grabbed Sasuke's hand. "I...We can't leave them." He said, pushing himself off the ground only to have his brother shake his head. "This is their battle, Sasuke. Leave it." He said, and Sasuke was dragged back to the beam that descended several meters away that was connected to the portal.

"Bastard." Sam cursed as she pulled herself off the ground to face Madara. He was fighting against Jem, who had used a lightning attack, nearly missing her friend by a few inches. "Hey!" She yelled. "Sorry Sam!" She yelled, but this gave away an opening, allowing Madara to grab her by the throat.

"Stop chokin' people dammit! There's no fun in that!" Sam yelled as she threw herself towards the man, blade in hand. Jem used her powers and created a water barrier around Madara, dropping to the floor as he was trapped. "Oh. That was…easy?" Sam mumbled as Jem had to leave a hand in the ball, reminding her friend of the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi from years ago.

"Alright. I know what to do." The shadow user smiled, did a few hand-signs and summoned a large fireball into her hand to create enough life to form a subtle shadow under the water ball. "Drop that fucker." The girl told her friend who gladly did so. Just as she did, she released it, and Sam released the fire ball, closing the portal.

"Well that was…"

"Entertaining." Sam sighed, as the glaive left her hand.

"Let's go home, Sam." Jem smiled, and her friend nodded. Just as they headed back, the portal started to vanish.

"What? No!" Sam yelled, and they ran for it. The beam was slowly closing and Itachi and Sasuke moved to the opening.

"Sam!" "Jem!" They shouted in unison. "No way…this can't be happening!" Jem panted as the portal closed. "Sasuke!" "Itachi!"

Then it was gone.

The portal was gone. Vanished and the two were left stranded.

The child that was brought back had vanished as well, leaving the brothers puzzled.

* * *

_There was a bright light that surrounded the two girls. When their vision was clear again, they were met with a staircase that led up into the sky. It was almost too cliché to realize that this was truly the stairway to heaven. They ran up the steps, remembering that the Gods would take them back home, that is, only if they didn't have anything to say about it._

_There was a bright light again, and the girls were staring up at a council room of large beings. They dressed similar to the oracle, though their bodies had a glow to them, smiling softly at them. _

"_We thank you, Guardians, for protecting us and vanquishing the evil one."_

"_Your work is truly appreciated, and as a reward we will send you back home." One of the members spoke._

"_Wait! Please." Jem begged, turning to her friend before the council._

"_What is it child?"_

"_We were wondering if…we could stay in this world."_

"_Why? You two were not born here, therefore do not belong. This is not your destiny." They said, as if reminding them of their place in the world. Jem was speechless. Just as she was about to give up, Sam took a step forward._

"_No. That is not our destiny. Our destiny is decided by us. This is our life, and we will do as we please. You can take away these silly guardian powers within us, and our shinobi abilities but I will __**not **__allow you to take us away from where we want to be." She told them. The members looked at the girl, then at each other, whispered amongst themselves and turned to her._

"_I agree with the Shadow child." The Oracle had appeared beside Sam and Jem, smiling as she held her child close in her arms. "They have saved my child, and only deserve what they wish for. I ask you, dear Gods and Goddesses to grant these children their wishes."_

_The chamber was silenced until one god stood up. "Very well. I will return you to the land below, but you will be stripped of the powers of the Guardians and also will never be allowed back to talk to the Oracle or back to your own world. We can't have humans traveling between dimensions."_

_Sam and Jem looked at each other before turning back. "We understand." The pain in their hearts ached as they would miss their lives but it was far too late to turn back now. This was the only chance at a life they knew they would succeed in, or die trying. "Thank you."_

* * *

Several days had passed in Konoha as if nothing had happened. Everyone went on with their daily lives, completing missions, caring for their families or even just living the peaceful life they could live. Sasuke and Itachi had arrived back in Konoha, after being scolded by the Hokage about their sudden leave though she was more upset that Sam and Jem had not come back with them. The looks on their faces said it all, as they left and returned to their estate where they went back to their own house they lived in years ago. It was strange not being bothered by the two girls they cared for, and they often stayed home, not really talking to each other unless it was necessary.

Sasuke was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought about the battle just days before. His wounds had healed, though his mind could not leave alone the fact of where Sam was.

What happened? He closed his eyes long enough until something heavy fell ontop of him.

"Ow.." He heard a familiar voice, and opened them after groaning to see Sam lying ontop of him, wearing the same clothes that she had before they fought Madara. "Sam?"

"Sasuke?" It took a moment for her to register in her mind just who she was looking at. "Sasuke!" She threw her arms around the raven's neck and started to cry just a bit. "Oh god…I thought I wasn't going to see you again." She whispered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her back, as he understood himself that she was here. She was really here.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled and opened to the room with Jem beside him. "Jem's back!" He said before registering in his mind that Sasuke was not alone in his room. "Kiddo." Itachi said, and Sam turned to smiled through teary eyes. "Hey Itachi."

Jem smiled, as she said, "We're back guys."


End file.
